A Different Kind of Monster
by Supernatural enthusiast 2866
Summary: Badd, AKA Metal Bat, and his little sister Zenko go on a camping trip on a mountain in city Z's outskirts. Little do they know, the mountain happens to have a quite the suprise in store for them. Rated T because of occasional language. Revised as of 3/16/20
1. Chapter 1

**So, hello! And welcome to my first ever story! Now, I'm a huge One Punch Man fan, and Metal Bat is one of my favorite characters by far! When I first saw his "Fighting Spirit" I immediately thought of Undertale's "DETERMINATION". So, then I imagined Metal Bat and his sister taking the role of frisk, and, well, this happened! Now, I know Undertale gets a lot of hate for its "Cancerous" fan base, but that doesn't stop me from loving it! And if you're reading this story, then you must like the game too! Well, enough of my rambling, on with the first chapter!**

* * *

Z-city was a city most well known for its constant monster attacks. However, that was not all the city was famous for. It was also home to the legendary Mt. Ebott. The legend says that any who go there never return.

Of course, not everybody knew of that legend, one of whom was a certain S-class hero bringing his little sister on a camping trip.

* * *

"Come on big brother! The view up here is amazing!",

A young girl, no more than 10 called down the mountain.

"I'm coming Zenko, just, huff, give me a minute."

Badd, AKA Metal Bat, the 15th ranked S-class hero came trudging up the mountain, carrying a comically large bag, as well as a cooler and a large tent.

The 17 year old hero was dressed in his usual attire, a red long sleeved shirt covered by a black leather jacket, his signature weapon, his grey metal bat hung off his belt, kept on him in case any monsters happened to be nearby.

"You want to set up here Zenko?"

"Yeah! Look, you can see the whole forest from here! It's so beautiful!"

"Whoa, yeah you're right!"

As he approached the cliff overlooking the forest, he spotted a peculiar sight.

A tall, slim ancient looking tower was barely visible over the mountain. Of course, being Badd, he didn't think twice about this suspicious looking sight.

"Well, come on Zenko, I didn't take the day off so we could stare at trees! Let's set up the tent, then we can make a fire and have hot dogs!"

"Okay!, can we go exploring after we eat?"

"I don't see why not."

"Just make sure you stay close to me, I would never forgive myself if anything were to happen to you."

"I'm not a baby Badd, I can take care of myself, you don't need to obsess over my protection!"

Badd sweatdropped and scrambled for a response.

"I know, I know, it's just that monsters could be on the mountain, and I wouldn't want you running into one while I'm not with you."

"Fine. Just make sure you don't do anything stupid yourself!"

* * *

As Badd and Zenko were setting up the tent, a buzzing sound started to emit from Badd's pocket.

"Oh what the hell is it now!?" He whispered under his breath.

"I'll be right back Zenko! I just gotta pick this up." He yelled as he walked around the corner.

"Is it work again? Come on Badd, you said that we would have the whole day to ourselves!" She pouted.

"What the hell is it?" Badd snarled at the phone.

"I'm sorry For interrupting your day off Metal Bat, but we forgot about the S-class meeting when we issued it to you. We need you to be there, it is of utmost importance for the hero association's future as well as the safety of the citizens we protect!" The hero association executive Sitch stated over the phone.

"Yeah, well then put the meeting off until tomorrow afternoon! I promised my sister that I would spend the day camping with her! She's been asking to go with me for months, but you jackasses kept preventing me from taking her! I finally got a chance to, and I don't need you ruining it yet again!"

By the time Badd had finished his rant, his eyes eyes were bloodshot, and veins were popping up on his forehead, a sure fire way to tell he was pissed.

"U-um, well, I suppose we have had you on duty more often lately, I guess it wouldn't hurt to postpone the meeting until tomorrow, but like I said, this meeting is very important, we NEED you here tomorrow alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine, whatever, I'll be there okay?" He snarked, having calmed down a little.

"Thank you Metal Bat, and again, I apologize for interrupting your day off." Sitch finished, hanging up.

Badd took a deep breath.

"Sometimes I wonder why I still put up with this shit."

* * *

As Badd came back to the campsite, Zenko came up to him with a worried, as well as stern, look on her face.

"Was that the hero association again? We don't have to leave already do we? You promised you wouldn't get called in today!" She berated him.

"Calm down Zenko! Yeah, it was the association, apparently I was supposed to be at some meeting today, but I convinced them to move it to tomorrow afternoon. So no harm done." Badd explained.

"Well, if you're sure that you won't get called in, I suppose it's fine." She said after thinking for a minute.

"Well, let's finish getting the tent set up, then let's go explore the mountain!"

"That's fine with me. Let's get to it."

* * *

Badd and Zenko had just finished setting up the tent, and were now finishing up their dinner, which consisted of roasted hot dogs.

"Man, that hit the spot!" Badd said with a content look on his face.

"Hey big brother! Now that we've finished eating, can we go see what's on the mountain?" Zenko asked, a grin plastered on her face.

"Heh, how can I say no to a face like that? Come on, let's go."

They began their trek up the mountain, unaware of what awaited them in the near future.

* * *

"Hey Badd! Come check this out!" Zenko called it to her brother.

"Huh? Zenko what are you doin over there?" Badd walked over, seeing Zenko looking curiously into a cave.

"Look inside Badd! There's some sort of pit or hole with light shining down. Isn't that weird?"

"Hey, yeah, that is pretty strange."

As he went to get a closer look, he noticed something at the very bottom of the pit.

"Hey, looks like it leads to some sort of cave down there, and what's with those flowers?"

Zenko came over and looked down as well.

"Hey, you're right! Wait, don't you think that those flowers are arranged a little too uniformly to be natural? I mean look, they form a perfect rectangle!"

Badd looked down again.

"Huh, you're right! That is pretty weird. You don't suppose anyone lived down there do you?"

"No! Why would anyone live under a mountain? Maybe there are monsters living down there!" Badd scoffed.

"Nah, that's ridiculous, no monster would go around planting flowers like a pansy. They prefer causing chaos and destruction."

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that at least. Well, whatever's going on down there, it's no problem of ours! Let's go climb to the top of the mountain big brother!"

Zenko spun on her heel and was about to follow Badd out of the cave, when suddenly, the ground cracked beneath her feet.

"Wha?!" Zenko yelped as she lost her balance and started to fall into the hole, when Badd grabbed her, stopping her plummet.

" I gotcha! Hold on Zenko!" Badd said, starting to pull her up.

Unfortunately, the ground cracked once more, making Badd slip and fall as well. Zenko's horror filled eyes stared into Badd's, as they both fell into the cave below.

* * *

**So, how was that for a first chapter? I will always have at least 1000 words per chapter, so there is enough to tide you over until the next. Comments and criticism is very appreciated, and I hope that you enjoy my story!**

**Edited 3/13/20**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! And welcome to chapter 2! Something I forgot to mention in chapter 1 was that, to keep the power scaling balanced, Undertale characters are going to be buffed. Specifically the main characters. One more thing, I want to thank whoever favorited my story within the first night of it being up! (I couldn't find how to see who favorite's my stories, sorry.) it feels nice to already have someone who is interested in my works. Anyway, that's enough from me, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Big brother! Wake up! Come on! It may have been a long fall, but you're an S-class hero! This shouldn't be anything for you!"

Zenko had been yelling at, and occasionally kicking, the unconscious form of Metal Bat for a while now.

She had been the first to wake up. As the duo were falling, Badd had wrapped her in his own embrace, significantly lessoning the impact for her. Finally, he started to twitch.

"H-wah..., oh, morning Zenko." Badd muttered as he started to sit up, before stopping in his tracks, as the memories of the day before came flooding back.

"Oh my god! Zenko are you alright?! Does anything hurt? Here, let me check." Badd frantically questioned Zenko.

"I'm Fine, Badd, no need to baby me! If anything, I should be the one worried about you! you've been asleep an hour longer than I have!"

"Wait really? How long were we out?" Badd checked his phone, showing it to be 8:30 in the morning.

"Wait, crap! I have that meeting to get to today!" Badd panicked, before starting to search for a way out. "Well, there's no way we're getting out this way, the walls are too steep and slick. Guess we just have to find another way out. Come on Zenko, let's get out of here."

Badd started for the only way forward, Zenko trailing close behind him.

The cave narrowed out, almost like a hallway. Eventually, they came upon a sight that put both of them on edge.

"Huh?" Zenko said staring at the sight with slight trepidation.

"This arch is obviously man made, but what would anyone be doing living down here?"

Badd was even more wary of the pathway.

"Stick close to me Zenko, whoever, or whatever made this might still be living here, and they're probably not too friendly."

The siblings started to make their way past the archway, with Badd keeping one hand close to his bat, and his other firmly grasped in Zenko's own.

While Zenko was not exactly scared, she lived in a society where there were constant monster attacks, so of course she was slightly cautious, and having her big brother close to her put her mind at ease. She may not like violence, but she knew that Badd would no doubt protect her from any threat to her safety.

The pair eventually came across another room, this one holding a single flower rooted in a patch of grass.

_The hell is up with the flowers down here? It's creepin me out. _Badd thought to himself as he and Zenko started to move through the room. They didn't make it five feet before an unknown voice cut through the silence.

"Well howdy there!" A chipper, sickly sweet voice called out, making Badd immediately grab his bat and swivel around in a 360, scanning the entire area, all the while holding Zenko in a protective embrace.

"Who's there?! Get out here you coward!" He shouted. Zenko rolled her eyes.

"Hey now pal, no need to overreact! Look down!" The voice spoke again. Badd did so, and then he realized something. The flower, the goddamn FLOWER, had a face, and that face was smiling up at him and his sister. Zenko looked down as well, and when she saw the flower, she squealed excitedly.

"Oh my gosh, you are so adorable! What's you're name little guy?" Zenko asked while kneeling down in front of him.

"Well, my name's Flowey! Flowey the flower. Nice to meet'cha!" The now named Flowey said with a wink.

"Say, you two are new to the underground arent'cha?"

It was at this moment that Badd decided to step in. The annoying flower hadn't done anything to Zenko yet, but that thing certaintaly wasn't normal.

"Zenko! Get away from that thing! What are you thinking talking casually to a monster like that!?"

"Aw, come on big bro! How could anything that adorable be a monster?"

Flowey, meanwhile, was lost in thought. _Interesting, they know of monsters. I thought that thier existence had become a myth to humans._

Bringing himself back into the real world, Flowey came face to face with a suspicious glare from the male human.

"Look, flower, I don't know what your plan is, but if you do so much as lay one of your leafs on my sister, you'll wish you were dead." Badd snarled. He was not about to trust this flower just because it didn't act like a monster. It was an animate, breathing, TALKING flower. It wasn't normal, and Badd was wary of Flowey because of these thoughts.

"Hey buddy, no need to get so aggravated. I just realized that you're both new down here, and that someone ought to teach you how things work! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!" Flowey said in a sing-song voice.

"Wha...?!" Badd exclaimed, feeling a tugging sensation on his chest. Suddenly, a bright red glowing heart materialized in front of his chest. Hearing Zenko gasp, Badd looked over to his sister, only to find that she had a similar heart, only her's was green instaid of red.

"See those hearts? Those are your SOULS, the very culmination of your beings." Flowey started, only for Badd to cut him off.

"What the hell!? What do you mean by our souls!? Did you just rip them out of our bodies? Just what are you planning flower?" He questioned menacingly, only for Zenko to cut him off.

"Big brother! Stop being so mean to Flowey! Can't you see that he's trying to explain right now?" She gestured towards Flowey, who was nodding his head, looking rather annoyed.

Badd reluctantly stepped down, grumbling to himself about the 'bastard flower'.

"Thank you, now as I was saying, your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow stronger if you gain a lot of LV." Badd was about to retort that he thought Flowey was full of shit, but he cut him off.

"What's LV stand for, you may ask? Why, LOVE, of course!" Badd's eye started to twitch, while Zenko was bouncing up and down excitedly.

"You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you! Down here, LOVE is shared through, little white, 'friendliness pellets'."

It was then that Badd started to glare at Flowey. He had almost resigned himself to believing that the flower was not a monster, but just a freak of nature, but this blatant lie reaffirmed his suspicions tenfold.

"Are you ready? Go on, get as many as you can!"

Flowey sent them flying at Zenko and Badd, albeit slowly. As Zenko went out to touch one of the pellets, Badd called out.

"Wait Zenko don-!" But it was too late.

Badd could only watch in horror as the pellet collided with Zenko's hand, and she screamed out in pain, her soul wavering.

Running over as fast as he could, Badd scooped her up into his arms.

"Oh god Zenko! Please be okay!"

As she continued to whimper, maniac cackling filled the room.

Badd's murder filled eyes locked onto Flowey, immediately noticing the difference in him. His cartoony face had been replaced with a much more demonic looking one.

"You idiot! In this world, it's kill or be killed! Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!?"

Badd's eyes became bloodshot, and a darkly serious look overcame his face.

"You. I should've known. I SHOULD HAVE FUCKING KNOWN! You're dead, weed. Badd got up, grasping his bat firmly in his hands, but Flowey was unphazed. "Oh please. Your gonna die too, you know." Flowey said. Suddenly, an inescapable ring of 'friendliness pellets' surrounded Badd and Zenko. "Hah! I can't believe my luck! Getting not one, but two human souls at once!" Flowey gloated to himself.

"F-Flowey, why..." Zenko cried.

"Wait, you actually thought I was going to be your FRIEND? Hah! You're a bigger idiot than I gave you credit for!" Flowey smirked.

Badd meanwhile, fueled by rage and the desire to protect his sister, swung his bat with enough force to not only deflect the pellets, but impale them several feet deep into the walls of the cave.

"What!?" Flowey screeched. "You're not getting off that easy!"

Multiple vines sprouted up from the ground, each covered in thorns sharp enough to slice steel.

"Well, whatever, it just makes it more satisfying if you fight back!" Flowey laughed.

"I'm gonna turn you into fertilizer you piece of shit!" Badd yelled, and thus, a battle began.

**Flowey the flower: threat level: low demon**

"What the hell? I swear I just heard a voice in my head." Badd muttered.

_Well, whatever all that matters right now is beating this weed into the ground._

Flowey's vines suddenly shot forth with surprising speed, aiming to wrap Badd up, however, Badd swung his bat and obliterated them.

_What the hell!?_ Flowey thought. _Just what is this guy made of? His swings of that bat have so much power behind them! _

Flowey shook his head. Powerful or not, this human was going to fall in the end, he was sure of that.

He shot a barrage of pellets varying in speed at his opponent, hoping to throw him off. But still Badd deflected them with surprising speed and accuracy. This proved to only be a distraction though, multiple vines sprouting up and wrapping around his ankles. Flowey then yanked the vines, knocking Badd over, before sprouting another vine up and aiming it at his neck, going for the kill.

The vine millimeters from impaling him, Badd rolled out of the way. Getting back to his feet, he whacked the vines off his ankles, and spun around, only to be hit point blank with multiple pellets. _I__'ve got him, that should have been enough to at least weaken him, the rest should be a breeze._ Flowey thought.

However, looking back, Badd only seemed stunned at best.

"What!?" Flowey yelled in frustration. And for the first time since meeting the human, he decided to check his stats.

What Flowey saw terrified him. This human was LV 23!

Not even he had ever achieved such feats of violence in all his resets. This human must have either basically committed genocide, or had to have fought some VERY strong opponents. Either way, it was clear that Flowey was outmatched.

_Shit! I can't let such an opportunity go to waste! Especially since I can't SAVE anymore for some reason. Wait! The girl! The male human seems to be her big brother, so maybe I can use her to my advantage!_

Flowey was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when he realized that Badd was almost on top of him.

Thinking quick he shot two vines up and pulled him to the other side of the room.

He then moved his focus onto the now unconscious form of Zenko, who had passed out from pain and fear before their fight began.

Wrapping his vines around her body quickly, he turned his attention back to Badd, who was getting up, dazed from being knocked into the wall.

"Don't move! One more step and she dies!" Flowey yelled, pointing a particularly sharp vine at Zenko's chest.

Badd, seeing what Flowey was doing, grit his teeth and shouted

"You bastard! Yer using my sister as a hostage!?"

"So what if I am? I want you to drop to your knees, NOW!" Flowey shouted plunging the vine forward, stopping inches from his target's chest.

"Wait! Fine! Just, please, don't hurt her!" Badd shouted out before dropping to the ground.

"Heh, good. Now hold still." Flowey cackled, shooting a vine directly at his soul. Just as the vine was about to connect, a fireball shot out of the darkness, stopping the vine in it's tracks and burning it to a crisp.

"What!?" Flowey shouted in disbelief, before another fireball struck him, forcing him to retreat underground to avoid being burned alive.

As Badd got back to his feet, still shaken, not by his near death experience, but the threat on his sister's life, he noticed his savior come into the light, and their appearance didn't make him feel any safer.

* * *

**So, I didn't originally plan to put a little fight scene in this chapter, it just kind of happened. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it none the less! As always comments and criticism are greatly appreciated, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**Edited 3/13/20 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, and welcome to chapter 3! I honestly didn't expect to be pumping out chapters this fast, but don't expect me to keep it up. I won't be able to keep to a schedule like this for too long. My updates will most likely be inconsistent. Anyway, I have nothing else to say, so enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"What a terrible creature, torturing such poor, innocent youths."

The new figure said in a soft, almost motherly voice. She started to approach Zenko, her hands clasped in front of her.

As she approached, Badd quickly evaluated her appearance. She was very tall compared to humans, standing at almost nine feet. She was covered from head to toe in white fur. She had floppy ears, tiny horns, and looked like a humanoid goat. She also wore a purple robe that went down to her ankles, bearing some strange symbol that Badd couldn't identify.

Never the less, despite her innocent demeanor, he wasn't about to be fooled twice. Badd rushed over to Zenko at superhuman speeds, putting himself in between them.

"Oh, HELL no! No way am I letting you touch her, I've made that mistake with that bastard weed already!"

A bit startled by his speed, the monster had to recollect herself before responding.

"Do not be afraid, my child. I can understand that you would be wary of me after you're... unfortunate experience with that wretched flower, but I can assure you that I mean you nor your sister any harm."

"Oh yeah, and why should I believe you huh?! You're a monster, and all monsters take pleasure in causing death and destruction, and I doubt that you're any different. I would have to be a real idiot to let something like you even get close to her! The only reason that I didn't kill the weed immediately is because I didn't even think that it was a monster. And look what happened!"

Badd finished his rant, his unwavering resolve to protect his sister made the monster smile, but his previous statement also confused her.

"My child, monsters have not roamed the surface for thousands of years, so what you are calling "monsters" must be something else."

The monster's statement confused Badd.

"The hell are you talking about lady? Monsters have been around for decades now! While some are born naturally, they are usually former humans that have become monsters due to their violent tendencies."

This new piece of information served to distress the monster.

"That sounds... quite terrible, to lose yourself like that. However, what these humans become can't be a monster. Monsters are compassionate and caring, not ruled by obsession and rage like what you are describing."

Badd seemed to think on this for a minute, before fixing his glare back on her.

"I think that you're just throwing a bunch of shit at me."

The monster sighed, before speaking in an understanding voice.

"I do not expect you to trust me immediately, but perhaps it would help if I introduce myself."

She smiled warmly. "My name is Toriel. I am the caretaker of the ruins. I pass by this spot every day to see if anyone has fallen down. And I am now glad I have done so. If I had not arrived at that very moment, I loath to think what would have become of you and your sister. You are the first humans to come here in a very long time."

Badd narrowed his eyes.

"I don't care what your name is, it doesn't make me trust you any more. How do I know that you didn't chase the weed off so that you could take our souls for yourself?"

Toriel seemed horrified at the very idea.

"Oh!? Why, I would never do something as horrible as that! It seemed words aren't quite convincing you, so maybe a demonstration would help. Would you let me see your chest?"

Badd was still wary, but, deciding that if she tried anything, he could easily take it, he resigned and begrudgingly allowed her to see his chest.

"Thank you my child, now hold still."

Toriel's hands suddenly started to emit a green glow, putting Badd on edge. As she pressed her hand to one of the bruises that he had gotten from one of Fowey's pellets, instead of any sort of pain, like he was expecting to feel, a warm sensation came across his body. He looked up at Toriel, confused.

"The hell did you do to me lady?"

"I used my healing magic on you. Your wounds should be healed now. Even if they weren't at all severe, I would prefer it that you have none to begin with."

Badd was confused, very confused. Why was Toriel, a monster, helping him? That's when he realized, what she had said earlier may have had some merit to it. Perhaps she truly didn't have an ulterior motive, and maybe there were other monsters like her. A seed of doubt had been placed into Badd's mind, however small it may be, but it was enough for him to relent.

"Do her." He said simply, pointing at Zenko.

"She has much worse wounds than I did. But if you try anything, I won't hesitate to smash your head in, got it?" Badd said, twirling his bat for emphasis.

"Oh! I had nearly forgotten about her! Oh the poor dear! She is clearly In pain!"

It was true, Zenko's breaths were shallow, and she whimpered in her sleep. Her dress was soaked in blood in the areas where the pellets had hit her as well. Toriel's hands lit up once more, as she applied her healing magic to her.

"How does that work anyway?" Badd asked, looking at Toriel from his spot next to Zenko.

"Oh? Well, it's quite simple actually. I manipulate the magic within my soul to speed up the healing process, and mend any wounds to the soul."

"Not how you're healing her, I meant your 'magic' in general." Badd grunted.

"Oh, I see. Well, monsters can use their energy that their body and soul are made of to do things like create attacks, heal, as well as a multitude of other things. Humans used to be able to do this as well, but it appears that they have lost touch with their souls over time."

"Huh, so you just call it magic, then? It doesn't sound like you're preforming miracles like magic is rumored to be."

Toriel giggled. "Oh no, THIS is real magic, preforming impossible feats are just that, miracles."

Badd was about to respond, but just then Zenko started to stir, attracting both of their attentions.

"Ungh, what happened? I remember Flowey attacking me, then just pain. Wait! Why do I feel fine? What happened?" Zenko, now fully awake, stood up, realizing that her wounds were in fact, gone! "Wha...? How?!" She yelled, before looking over at Badd, with a face that demanded an explanation.

Badd sweatdropped at her stern gaze.

"Uh well Zenko, after you lost consciousness, I started to fight that stupid weed. I had him on the ropes, he must have realized it, because he took you as a hostage! I didn't really have any options left at that point, so I had pretended to surrender, hoping that I could catch him off guard and save you. But, turns out that I didn't need to."

Badd was about to continue, but it was at that point that Zenko noticed Toriel.

"Um, big bro? Who is that?" She asked nervously.

"I was getting to that Zenko. As I was about to counterattack the weed, this lady came out of nowhere and incinerated the vine the weed was sending at me, before throwing another fireball at the weed himself, making him retreat. She ended up being the one who healed you too. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I don't think she wants to hurt us."

As Badd finished his story, Toriel decided to introduce herself to Zenko.

"Greetings, little one, my name is Toriel, caretaker of the ruins, I promise that I mean your brother and you no harm, I wish to help you, even."

Zenko, despite being attacked by someone she trusted just moments ago, decided to trust her. She sensed that Toriel was being truthful about her Intentions. Besides, if her big brother trusted her, that was really saying something, especially considering that she was a monster.

"Thank you for healing me, miss Toriel. I hope that my big brother didn't give you too much trouble."

"Hey! Zenko, what's that supposed to mean?" Badd pouted.

"Nothing, it's just that it must have taken a lot of effort on her part to get her to trust you. Especially with Toriel being a monster and all." Zenko snickered.

"I...fine. You're not wrong." He relented.

Toriel giggled at their banter.

"Well, if you two are ready, then I shall guide you through the catacombs." She started to stride forward, the siblings following close behind.

* * *

**And, that's a wrap! Make sure to review! I can't stress enough how much criticism would help me out as a writer. I would also like to thank the person that gave my story another like and it's first follow! It's greatly appreciated that you are showing that you are enjoying my little tale. Well, enough of my rambling, see you in the next one!**

**Edited 3/15/20**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there, and welcome to chapter 4! First off, I would like to give my thanks to king-dorado for my very first review! I'm really glad that you're enjoying the story, and I'll definetly take your cute little idea into consideration. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

As the group continued on, Zenko took to walking in between Toriel and Badd. Eventually, they came to a room with multiple pressure plates and a switch.

Badd and Zenko took in the room, noticing that everything, from the purple brick walls, to the rusted switch, looked positively ancient.

"Jeez Toriel, you really should get this place renovated, looks like the place hasn't been changed in centuries."

Toriel giggled at that. "That's because it hasn't my child. Most monsters living down here moved out of the ruins long ago. Only I and a few stragglers remain now."

It was then that Badd decided to speak up about an issue that had been annoying him.

"Ok lady, I get calling Zenko a child, because she is one. But I'm 17! Would it kill you to call me by my name?"

Toriel gave him a sideways glance.

"I would be fine with that, however I do not remember you giving me your name since we've met."

Badd sweatdropped at that, embarrassed, while Zenko shook her head at her brother's incompetence.

"Well, in that case, the name's Badd, but most people on the surface know me by my hero name Metal Bat."

Toriel looked confused at the mention of a 'hero name'.

"Hero name, what might you mean by that Badd?"

"Oh yeah, guess you wouldn't know about the association, what with you living under a mountain and all. The hero association was founded about three years ago by a man named Agoni after a passerby saved his grandson from a monster."

Toriel was about to speak and say that what attacked the boy couldn't have been a monster, but Badd was too wrapped up in his explanation to notice.

"After that, Agoni used his vast wealth and prestige to found the hero association, an association dedicated to the protection of humanity and keeping the peace. There are four hero classes, from lowest to highest they are: C-class, B-class, A-class, and the highest rank, reserved for heroes who are so powerful that they could almost be considered gods on earth, S-class."

Toriel looked thoughtful at that. _Incredible. So much has changed since we've been sealed away. _

"And what class are you in Badd?" She asked politely.

Before he could give a response, Zenko butted in.

"My big brother is the 15th ranked S-class hero!" She said proudly.

Not missing how Badd described the S-class as 'gods on earth', Toriel couldn't help but become a bit nervous.

_He must be very strong if that's true. Oh, I really hope he won't hurt anyone. But he did describe himself as a hero, so I doubt that he would attack anyone unless provoked._

Toriel kept herself looking composed, before responding.

"Well, it's an honor to be in the company of a great and powerful hero such as you." Toriel said with newfound admiration for him.

"Uh, hey Toriel, could you cut back a bit on the flattery? I mean, I appreciate it and all, but I get enough of that from my fans." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to be overbearing. Oh, but we're getting off task, I was about to educate you in the operation of the ruins."

She walked over to the pressure plates, and stepped on the outer four, before flicking the switch. A door was then revealed, opening so fast that it looked like it had simply vanished.

Unphased by the sudden noise, Toriel continued her explanation.

"The ruins are full of puzzles, ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them." She said, before continuing on.

Badd sulked at the mention of puzzles.

"Aw man! Puzzles? I suck at those."

"Come on Badd, it could be fun!" Zenko said, starting after Toriel.

"Besides we need to solve them anyway if we want to get out of here, so sulking won't help at all."

Badd grunted before following after her. "Fine, but I'm not gonna like it."

* * *

As they passed through the doorway, the siblings entered a long, hallway like room. Toriel was waiting for them, hands clasped by her waist and a smile present on her face.

"In order to progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. But do not worry! I have labeled them for you."

Badd and Zenko looked at the wall, and there was in fact multiple switches with very obvious markings and arrows drawn next to them.

Badd noticed a plaque on the wall and walked up to get a closer look. As he got closer, he realized that the plaque was engraved in an unknown language, he grunted, and was about to head back, when he heard the same voice In his head that he had heard earlier.

"**Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones, both walk not the middle road.**"

"The hell? There's that voice again!" Badd muttered, before shrugging it off and going back to Toriel and Zenko.

Zenko had just finished pushing down the last lever, when Badd came walking up to her and Toriel.

"Hey, big bro, what were you doing over in the corner?" She asked.

"I just saw a sign and decided to check it out. It was in a different language though." Badd left out the part about him hearing a voice In his head. He didn't want his little sister thinking that he was crazy.

"Oh, ok then." She said, before heading back to Toriel, who congratulated her on the rather easy feat.

* * *

With the path now open, they continued on once more, before coming across a room that only contained an old training dummy and nothing else.

"As humans living in the underground, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation."

Badd smirked.

"Oh, don't worry about us Toriel, I'll make sure to give anything that tries to attack us a little lesson." He said, twirling his bat.

Toriel looked aghast at him, before scolding him.

"Why, that's just horrible! I would never even dream of having you do something like that. No, when a monster approaches you. Strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time, and I will come to resolve the conflict."

Badd looked at her incredulously.

"What? Look, if they attack us first, we have the right to fight back, besides, you attacked that weed as soon as you saw it!"

Toriel looked scandalized.

"That flower is different! It attacks not only humans, but terrorizes monsters as well! It was beyond reasoning!"

Badd looked about ready to snap, with both of them glaring at each other. Things may have gotten worse, but Zenko took that moment to jump in.

"Come on Badd! You gave Toriel a chance, why not the others? You haven't even met them yet!" She scolded him.

Badd's expression softened a little, before he relented.

"Fine. But if they're beyond convincing, I'll just knock em out."

Believing that no monster in the ruins was truly stubborn enough to make him resort to violence, Toriel smiled at Badd, her previously stern demeanor gone completely.

"Wonderful! Now, I would like you both to practice talking to the dummy.

_Seriously? _Thought Badd. Zenko went up to the dummy, before greeting it with a wave.

"Hi mister dummy! You're really cute! I love your button eyes!"

Toriel looked pleased. "Very good young one. Now Badd, it is your turn."

Badd reluctantly went up to the dummy.

"Uh, hey there." _God this is so fucking stupid. _"How are you today?"

**"... the dummy doesn't seem much for conversation." **

The strange voice In Badd's head spoke again, irritating him.

_Oh shut the hell up!_ He swore internally, before looking back at Toriel, who had a patient smile on her face.

"Very good. You are very good." She said, before moving on.

Badd looked back at the dummy, before striking his bat across it, blowing it to pieces and sending cotton all over the room.

"Badd! What the heck was that for?" Zenko yelled at him, shocked that he had done something like that.

"Look Zenko, in case you you hadn't noticed, I'm a little stressed out right now. I just needed to blow off some steam. Besides, it's not like anyone was using the thing anyway."

"Well, I suppose that you're right, but still, don't do anything like that to anyone down here."

Badd rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be sure not to."

Unknown to them, a figure materialized right after they left. It looked at the destroyed dummy with tear filled eyes.

"They... they destroyed my home..." he said shakily, before bursting into tears and flying away. "I'm telling my cousin on them!"

* * *

Badd and Zenko came to a new room, a simple hallway with nothing in it. But as they entered the next room, they saw the entire room was covered in spikes. Toriel was also waiting for them in there.

"This is the puzzle but, come small one, take my hand for a moment." Zenko approached her and grasped her hand, Badd staring warily at them.

Toriel began to walk forward, right into the spikes. It was then that Badd bagan to panic.

Maybe he had been wrong to trust Toriel, and she was just waiting for the opportune time to kill them, and that that moment had finally come. But then he realized as she was about to step onto the spikes, they retracted, inches from touching her feet. Badd sighed in relief. It was just part of the puzzle, he realized, before following after them.

As they reached the end of the spike pit, Toriel ruffled Zenko's hair.

"Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now." She said, more to herself than them, before continuing on.

* * *

As they came to the next room, Zenko and Badd saw that it was by far the largest one yet. They couldn't even see the end of the room clearly.

Toriel decided then to speak up.

"You two have done excellently this far, but I have a difficult request of you."

Badd braced himself for whatever trial or puzzle that Toriel may have had planned for them.

"I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourselves. Forgive me for this." She said, before rushing off surprisingly fast.

Badd shook his head and snickered.

"Well, climb on Zenko, I'll give you a ride."

Zenko laughed as she was lifted up onto his shoulders, before Badd took off at superhuman speed.

* * *

Toriel had reached the end of the room very quickly, and was going to hide behind the pillar.

"I hope that they will be fine," she said to herself. "Badd seems like a capable caretaker though, so they should have no trouble getting here on their own. Well, I might as well relax for a moment, they won't be here for a while yet."

Badd then poked his head around the corner. "You sure about that Tori?" He asked with a shit eating grin on his face, startling Toriel and making her jump.

"B-Badd? Zenko?! How did you get here so quickly?" She asked, clutching her chest.

"Well, I'm pretty fast, y'know? And Zenko just rode on my shoulders." He snickered.

Toriel, regaining her composure responded amazed.

"Indeed you are, there are not many I know of than can keep pace with me." She said, impressed.

"Nevertheless, there was a reason for this exercise. To test your independence. I have some things to take care of and must leave you Alone for a while. I know, I will give you a cell phone."

Badd held up a hand.

"No need, Tori. Got one right here." He said, taking his phone out of his pocket and showing her.

"Oh, I see. Then allow me to give you my number."

She took Badd's phone and inputted her phone number.

As she was leaving, she gave them one last glance.

"Be good, and do not leave the room, alright?"

After she had left, Badd suddenly gasped.

"What is it big bro?" Zenko asked. Badd was starting to sweat nervously.

"The meeting, I'm supposed to be at it right now!"

* * *

**And there's chapter four! Next chapter, we'll be seeing the accosiation's reaction to Metal Bat's sudden disapearance. As always, be sure to review, and I'll see you in the next one!**

**Edited 3/15/20**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! And welcome to chapter 5! This chapter will introduce a new character to the story, and my choice may suprise you. **

**I've had this idea planned since I thought of this story, and I'm exited to finally get to enact it! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

Sitch, the association executive that had organized the meeting, was in a panic.

Metal Bat was over half an hour late, and his cell was apparently unreachable.

This worried Sitch, not only because the aforementioned hero didn't show up to the meeting, but also because his phone wasn't in reach, which meant that something may have happened to him and his sister.

Sighing, he walked back into the meeting room. Calling the meeting off was not going to go over well with some of the more hotheaded heroes.

"I apologize for wasting your time, but due to the fact that Metal Bat has not shown up to the meeting, and that we can't manage to get into contact with him either, the meeting will have to be postponed once again. I sincerely apologize for this, but we need to locate Metal Bat as quick as possible."

The Tornado of Terror, the second ranked S-class hero and the most powerful esper on the planet, was the first to speak.

"Are you serious!? I took time out of my day off to come to this stupid meeting, and now you're saying that it's canceled just because the delinquent isn't here?! Well, I got news for you, I'm done with you idiots! Don't expect me to come when you find him!" She said, before huffing and flinging the door across the room, flying out with a scowl on her face.

"Well, uhm, you are all welcome to leave when you want." Sitch said shakily after a moment of scilence.

Most of the S-class proceeded to leave the room, with a select few deciding to stay and talk.

Superalloy Darkshine, the 11th ranked hero, proceeded to speak on an issue that was bothering him.

"You know, it's unusual for Metal Bat to miss a meeting like this. he may be hotheaded, but he takes his role as a hero seriously."

Tank Top Master, the 14th ranked hero, and the leader of the hero faction known as the tank top army, then decided to add his two cents.

"Well, I think that I overheard him talking over the phone with that sister of his about some sort of camping trip on a mountain in city Z."

That got the attention of Silverfang, the 80 year old martial arts master, as well as the 3rd ranked hero.

"You don't suppose he was talking about THAT mountain do you? While I have faith that he can handle himself for the most part, there are rumors that a god level monster is residing under that mountain, or at least something similarly dangerous."

Sitch, overhearing the conversation, decided to butt in.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but if I heard you right, you have suspicions that Metal Bat and his sister may have gone climbing up Mt Ebott? If that's true we could have a very serious problem on our hands. If any of you are available, it would be very appreciated if you could go and look for him and his sister."

The three heroes looked at each other, before they all shook their heads. "It's Tank Top Girl's birthday today, and me and the rest of the army are throwing her a party. It would be rude of me to miss it." Tank Top Master explained.

"Yes, and it's Charanko's training day. I need to be with him to watch over his progress."

"Yeah, and I recently signed up to be a volunteer gym instructor, and my first lecture is today." Darkshine added.

Sitch coughed. "While, then I suppose that I'll have to find someone else. Thank you for you're time gentlemen." Sitch said before dismissing them.

* * *

Sitch had been searching for a capable hero to help locate Metal Bat for hours, but to no avail. Most of the S-class was too busy, and some just flat out didn't care, those heroes consisting of Tornado, Metal Knight, and Flashy Flash. Sitch only had one hero left that he believed cabable enough to handle the situation, but he doubted that he would agree.

* * *

Sweet mask, the top ranking A-class hero, was bored.

He had been blessed with a couple of days off from his performances, a very rare occurrence for him.

He usually spent his time fighting monsters, but of the few he had encountered, none were above mid demon, all of them dying in a single hit. He was beginning to think of giving up and going home to compose a new song, when walking by a store, he overheard a news report.

"The situation worsens in city D, as the dragon level monster continues it's rampage, having already defeated A-class heroes Smile Man and Lightning Max!" The reporter said, catching Sweet mask's attention.

"Hm, I suppose that I'll check it out. I may finally get a decent fight." He said with a smirk. H

However, glancing back at the TV, he noticed that the monster seemed irritated by something, starting to grow larger and more fearsome, when suddenly, the monster exploded into millions of pieces.

"Damn it King." Sweet mask grumbled, rather irritated that his fun had been ruined before he could even get there.

He was starting to head back, when his phone started to buzz. Seeing that it was the association, he wasted no time in picking it up.

"Sweet mask! thank god you picked up!" He heard Sitch's voice on the other end.

"Hm, Sitch? you called me at a great time. I'm rather bored, so getting a mission from the association is just what i needed." He said, hand behind his head.

"That's great to hear Sweet mask! I've actually been trying to find a competent hero for hours now! You see, Metal Bat never showed up to the S-class meeting today, and we haven't managed to contact him either."

Sweet mask's eyes became lidded as he spoke deadpan into the phone.

"And what does that idiot deciding to skip a meeting have to do with me?" He asked, rather irritated that his potential entertainment could turn out to be something pointless.

"I'm getting to that. you see, some of the S-class heroes have speculation that he and his sister may have gone camping on Mt. Ebott in city Z."

This new information made Sweet mask laugh.

"W-wait, did that idiot seriously go CAMPING on the mountain that is rumored to be one of the most dangerous places in the world!? That's rich!"

He was bending over now, breaking down in laughter.

"Please, Sweet mask! This is no laughing matter, Metal Bat has appeared to have gone missing, not to mention he brought his little sister with him!"

Sweet mask, having mostly recovered from his laughing fit, froze at the mention of Metal Bat's little sister. He really didn't care what happened to that fool of a hero, but he didn't want a child in danger.

"And you're sure of this?" He asked, now completely serious.

"Well, all I have to go on is speculation, but we're better safe than sorry." Sitch said.

Sweet mask sighed.

"So you mean to send me on a mission to Mt. Ebott, just because Metal Bat and his sister MIGHT be there? If I weren't so desperate for something to do I might have declined." Sweet mask said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So you accept?" Sitch asked, hopeful.

"Yes, I accept." Sweet mask said with a sigh.

"Thank you Sweet mask! The association is counting on you!" Sitch said, before hanging up.

Sweet mask sighed and looked up into the sky. "So, to city Z then."

* * *

Sweet mask stood at the former campsite of Badd and Zenko.

"Well, I'll be damned. the association was right." He breathed, before going to check the extinguished campfire.

In addition to being a strong hero, and a talented model, actor, and singer, Sweet mask was also a surprising good detective.

"Hm, this fire's been out almost twelve hours." he noted, his suspicion that something bad may have really happened to Metal Bat and his sister growing.

He also noted that the tents had not been slept in, meaning that they had been gone overnight.

Noticing faint pair of footprints in the grass, one small and one large trail, leading up a small hill. Thankful that the grass had been left mostly undisturbed, he followed after his new lead.

Eventually, the footprints led him to a small cave. not thinking twice before heading in, Sweet mask strolled into the cave, hands in pockets.

Seeing a rather large hole, with some recently disturbed ground around it, he peered into it, and saw something that confirmed his suspicions. Hanging from a protruding branch, was the sleeve of a black leather jacket, part of Metal Bat's signature outfit.

Sweet mask wasted no time calling Sitch. As soon as he heard him pick up, Sweet mask started talking.

"I found out what happened to Metal Bat and his sister. It may take a while to retrieve them, but know that I have the situation under control. there is no need to send anyone after me."

"Wait! What do you mean? What did you fi-" Sweet mask didn't let him finish before hanging up.

"You're a god damn fool Metal Bat." He muttered, before jumping in.

* * *

**And there's the chapter! Surprised that I chose Sweet mask to join Badd and Zenko? **

**I chose him because A) he's one of my favorite characters for reasons even I can't explain,**

** B) he doesn't get as much screen time as some other characters,**

** C) his character is really interesting and mysterious, and I would love an opportunity to get to portray his personality further.**

** And D) Badd and Sweet mask basically hate each other, and I think the idea of having them stuck being around each other and reluctantly getting to know each other was hilarious.**

** Anyway, those are my reasons for adding Sweet mask to the story. I hope you enjoy the results, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**Edited 3/15/20 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! And welcome to chapter 6! As of publishing this chapter, I have 7 follows and favorites! Honestly, thank you all so much! I didn't expect to have this many people that like my story already! Anyway, this is one of, if not my longest chapter yet, totaling in at 2,411 words! (No longer accurate)**

** The beginning has some plot progression, but apart from that it's mostly a filler chapter. Nevertheless, I hope that you enjoy it all the same!**

* * *

Badd and Zenko were starting to get bored. Toriel had been gone a while now, and it was getting boring just sitting in an empty room by themselves.

**"Oh, my god you don't need to wait for her! You can just go on ahead, she's just being overprotective!" **A voice rang out, sounding rather impatient.

"What the hell? Why do I keep hearing voices in my head?" Badd asked, picking his ear.

"Uh, Badd, I don't think that voice was in your head." Zenko said, a bit nervously.

"Huh, did you hear it this time too Zenko?"

**"Oh my god forget it!"** The voice said before a figure materialized in front of the two.

They looked to be a female child, no older than twelve, that wore a green and yellow striped sweatshirt. Their brown locks came down to their shoulders, but not past them. The most off putting features about them however were that they were transparent, floating, and had blood red eyes, the same color as Badd's soul.

**"Greetings," **the being told the stunned siblings. **"I am Chara."**

"Whoa, are you a ghost?" Zenko asked Chara, who scoffed at the comment.

**"No, I'm a spirit. Get it right." **She said indignantly.

Badd scratched his head, confused.

"Aren't those two things the same though?"

**"No, you idiot! A ghost is a type of monster, a spirit is a deceased being."** Chara informed him.

"Hey, I'm not an idiot, how was I supposed to know that?" He asked, offended.

**"Oh yeah, then how come you only got a three out of ten on the intelligence portion of the hero exam?" **

Zenko burst out laughing while Badd turned red in the face from embarrassment.

"Hey! They didn't even give me a proper IQ test! That score is completely inaccurate! Wait, how did you know that?" Badd asked, suddenly suspicious of their new companion.

**"Well, to keep things simple, I can see your memories. It's more complicated than that of course, but I won't bore you with the details." **

"Wait, you can see my memories, how far back can you see?" Badd asked, rather nervous.

**"Only what you can remember. It would be weird if I knew more about you than you did yourself, of course." **

Badd thought on that a moment. "Huh, weird. So, why are you hanging around us anyway? From the looks of things, you used to be a human too. Just wanted to hang out with more of your kind?"

**"What? No way, humans are dicks."** Chara said plainly.

Badd looked irritated at her use of a swear.

"Hey there's a kid in the room! Watch yer fucking language!" He shouted, before realizing what he said, and proceeded to go over to a wall, and repeatedly smash his head into it, while Zenko just facepalmed at his stupidity.

"So, anyway Chara, why don't you like humans?" She asked, as Badd was still pounding away at the wall, a small dent in it now.

**"Well, I would rather not talk about my life on the surface, but I can tell you that humans are the reason all the monsters are trapped under this mountain."**

Zenko looked surprised at that, while Badd, done punishing himself, came back over, wanting to hear more.

"Wait humans trapped all these monsters under here? I mean, if they're like anything we have on the surface, I don't blame em, but if they're like Toriel, I have no idea why they'd do something like that!"

**"I can assure you, the monsters down here are nothing like those beasts you have up on the surface. Monsters are full of compassion and emotion. As for how they were trapped, well, a war broke out between them and the humans, after a long, seemingly even battle, the humans won, and sealed all the monsters underground." **

"Wow, so, why did the humans attack anyway?"

**"Well, it happened hundreds of years before I fell down here, so I don't actually know."**

"Wait, how long ago were you alive? Toriel said that they were sealed underground thousands of years ago, and you just said hundreds." Badd asked, genuinely curious as to how long ago she lived.

**"Well, I've been dead for, let's see here... it's 2015 now, so, I died 1,629 years ago." **

"That's... a long time ago. How did you die anyway?" Badd asked, ever the insensitive one.

**"It's rude to ask a spirit how they died, but I don't really care. I got buttercup poisoning." **

Badd and Zenko winced at that. They had heard that buttercup poisoning was a real painful way to go.

"I'm sorry my big brother asked you something so painful to remember. He can be a real bonehead sometimes." Zenko said while giving Badd the stink eye, making him sweat anxiously.

**"I don't really care, it's not like I can go back and undo it anyway. By the way, something I didn't mention before, my spirit is kind of stuck with you Badd, so, that's why I've been following you." **

"Huh? How did that happen?

**"To be honest, I don't know. I'm not going to question it though. I guess I'll just help you out while I'm here. I can give you any information you need on the monsters that you'll encounter, and I can also estimate their threat level." **

Badd grinned at that. "Well, at least you'll be useful. Let's go."

"Badd, wait! Toriel told us to stay here!"

"Come on, Zenko! You know that I can handle anything here! Besides, I was getting way too bored."

"Fine, but if you end up getting us lost, don't blame me!" She said as she started after him.

**"Hey, you two, wait."**

Badd and Zenko turned around.

"What's up?"

**"I, Uh, would appreciate it if you didn't let any monsters know that I exist. I can't say why just yet, but It would only cause problems." **

Badd shrugged. "That's fine with me. Now come on, let's go."

* * *

As the group entered the next room, Badd's phone started ringing. Recognizing Toriel's number, Badd answered and put the phone on speaker so both he and Zenko could talk.

"Hello, this is Toriel. You have not left the room, have you? There are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain."

Zenko looked at Badd accusingly, but he just smirked.

"Nah, Tori, we're still in the room. No need to worry."

"Ah, that is good. It would be dangerous to go exploring by yourself." She said before hanging up.

"Well, that's that! Let's go!" Badd said enthusiastically, Zenko begrudgingly following behind.

* * *

As they were walking, a frog looking monster hopped up to them.

Chara wasted no time in analyzing the monster. **"Froggit. Threat level: wolf. This monster is relatively docile. However, it will attack if it feels threatened."**

Zenko squealed and knelt down towards the monster.

"Hello froggy! Oh you're just so adorable I could scream!"

The Froggit croaked and started to blush.

**"Froggit didn't understand what you said, but is flattered anyway." **

Putting the Froggit down, Zenko noticed that is spit something out of its mouth, before hopping away.

"Huh, what's this?" She asked, picking it up. It was a shiny gold coin with a capital G engraved onto it.

**"That's One G. The underground's form of currency." **

Badd took it out of Zenko's hand, looking at it curiously.

"Hey, Chara, it this real gold?"

**"No idea. All I know is that you're gonna need that if you wanna buy anything down here."**

Badd shrugged, figuring that when they found a way out of the mountain that he could just get it looked at in a pawn shop or something.

* * *

"Hey Look big bro, candy!"

Zenko pulled on Badd's pants, pointing into the room behind the northern wall.

"Can we go get some? Please?"

Badd snickered, before relenting.

"Sure Zenko, let's go."

Approaching the candy bowl, they both picked up a candy.

"Monster Candy." Badd read, before popping the candy into his mouth.

"Huh, not bad. Tastes like a regular hard candy."

"Come on Zenko, you don't need more than one." He told his little sister, who was trying to sneak another piece.

"Aww!" She whined, before sulking out of the room after Badd.

* * *

As the group continued on, they came across another monster that Chara had identified as a Whimsum, but it flew away crying as soon as Zenko opened her mouth to greet it.

They entered another room, this one had nothing but a rock, a pressure plate, and a sign in it, as well as a row of spikes preventing them from progressing.

Badd walked up to the sign and read it aloud.

"Three out of four rocks recommend you push them. The hell does that mean?"

"Well, whatever that means aside, this puzzle is really easy to figure out." Zenko said, and moved over to the rock.

She began to push the rock as hard as she could, but only managed to move it a couple of feet before she had to stop to catch her breath.

Badd walked up to her and chuckled.

"You need big bro's help?"

Upon receiving a nod, he shoved the rock with his foot, easily pushing it onto the pressure plate.

Zenko, once again being completely shown up by her big brother in the strength department, just huffed and stood up, before following after him and Chara.

* * *

Upon entering the next room, they came across an unstable looking floor. Badd attempted to cross it, but as soon as he turned the corner, the floor gave way, sending him toppling through it.

"Big brother! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's not a long drop at all! Hop on down!"

Zenko did so, while Chara just phased through the floor.

Zenko took notice of the room, before looking over at the sign, which Chara deciphered for her.

**"Stay off of the leaves."**

Zenko hummed at that.

"Hey Badd, I think I get it. The path through these leaves mimics the one we have to take above."

"Really? Nice work Zenko!" He said, patting her on the head.

After memorizing the pathway, they went back up the stairs at the front of the room, and got across the floor with no problem.

* * *

The next room contained three rocks and pressure plates, the same puzzle as before.

Badd pushed the first two rocks with no problem, but as he went to push the third, the 'rock' spoke, startling him.

"WHOA there, partner!" It spoke in a distinct southern accent. "Who said you could go pushin me around?"

Badd, after regaining his senses, figuring that it was just another weird underground thing, responded.

"Hey, look, we need to retract those spikes over there, and we can't do that unless you move over."

"Oh, you want me to move over? Ok, just for you pumpkin." It spoke again, slightly creeping Badd out with the pumpkin comment.

He then realized that the rock had stopped after moving no more than an inch.

"Hey, look, I'm not in the mood for jokes, pal. Move over to the pressure plate." Badd spoke, a tick mark appearing on his forehead.

"Oh, you want me to move over there? Why didn't you just say so?" It said, serving to irritate Badd even more. He rock then moved over to the pressure plate, making the spikes retract.

As Badd and Zenko made to cross to the next room, the spikes shot back up, barely missing Badd's leg and ripping his pant leg. Swinging his head backward, veins popping and eyes wild with fury, he spotted the rock, off the pressure plate, and laughing wildly.

"O-oh, y-you wanted me to stay there?" It said in between laughs.

Having had enough, Badd rushed over and swung his bat with inhuman speed and power, striking the ground next to the rock, creating a sizable crater.

"You. Stay on the pressure plate, or you're next." He spoke, calmly, but with fury laced in his voice.

Unnerved by the show of power, the rock grumbled before moving back on to the pressure plate.

"Jeez take a joke will ya?"

Badd, having calmed down, moved past Zenko and a shocked Chara, before they wordlessly followed after him.

**_Wow_**_**, I've seen it in his memories, but witnessing his power in real life is different.** _

Upon entering the next room, the group came across a monster that looked like a ghost straight out of a children's cartoon.

Badd and Zenko stared down at it, not sure what to make of the simplistic being.

**"Now that, that is a ghost."**

"...Ah." Badd said dumbly.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz(are they gone yet?)zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" The ghost said, making it even more obvious than it already was that it was awake.

"Hey, buddy, could you, Uh, move over a bit?"

The ghost sighed, before floating up to meet them at eye level. Chara only had one thing to say.

**"Here comes Napstablook."**

* * *

**And that's chapter 6. I did not expect to be finishing two chapters today. I still can't believe I managed that! It does help that I know I have people who enjoy my story though. As always reviews are appreciated, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**Edited 3/15/20**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, welcome to chapter 7! **

**I apologize, its another filler chapter. There will be plot progression in the next chapter, I swear!**

** Also, as I'm sure you noticed, I didn't give Sweet mask an actual name in the chapter he was introduced. **

**So, his name is going to be Seito. No particular reason why I chose that name, I just thought that it fit him. (yes, I am aware that his name was revealed in the webcomic, this story was started before that).**

** I would also like to thank King-Dorado for their constant feedback on my story! To answer their questions, I may post a sequel when I finish this story. If I enjoy developing this world when I'm done as much as I do now, then a sequel is inevitable. ****Besides, I already have many ideas for it! **

**Also, the rumors are not based around Sans, the humans don't even know he exists yet. However, I will say that there will be some characters that are categorized as god level. **

**Well, that's enough from me, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Sweet mask landed on the ground softly and gracefully. Looking around, he made to inspect the bed of flowers.

As he went to get a closer look, he noticed that they had been disturbed recently, which served to show that Metal Bat and his sister had landed there.

Deciding that it would do him no good just standing there, he strode forward, hands in pockets.

As he left the room, one of the flowers in the bed began to twitch, revealing itself to be Flowey.

_Thank god I checked his stats before attacking him this time. _Flowey shuddered. This human was even worse than the last one! His LV capped out at a horrifying 45!

_I need to figure out a way to get their incredibly powerful souls, but how? Wait, that's it! The souls that the old fool is keeping locked up in the castle! I can't get to them now of course, but with how strong these humans are, they should have no problem getting there and creating a distraction for me! _

With a new plan set in motion, Flowey burrowed into the ground, going to spy on the new human.

* * *

Seito was continuing on, when he approached what was obviously a constructed arch, putting him on guard.

_If there is architecture down here, that must mean that there's also someone, or something down here. Hopefully Metal Bat is able to handle whatever's down here. It would be horrible for the media to report an S-class dead. _He thought.

Coming to a new room, he realized that the door leading to the next room had been opened recently. Reasoning to believe it was Metal Bat's doing, he continued on.

After going through a painfully easy "puzzle" of flipping obnoxiously labeled levers, labeled by someone by the name of 'Toriel', Seito stopped when he came across an entire room of spikes.

Doubling back to look for a way to solve the puzzle, he came across a plaque that he couldn't read. He reasoned to believe that the sign gave a clue as to how to solve the puzzle, but then again, he didn't think that he needed it.

Upon entering the previous room, Seito took notice of the strange pathway, before realizing that both this room and the next had the exact same dimensions.

"Clever. Very clever." He muttered, before memorizing the pathway and heading back to the next room.

He went to step on the spike, and as expected, it retracted as soon as his foot came close. Smirking to himself, he strode through the floor of spikes, taking the twists and turns necessary, before moving to the next room to continue his search.

* * *

Meanwhile, Badd and Zenko, having just encountered Napstablook, looked to Chara for guidance. Rolling her eyes at the obvious plea for more info, she obliged.

**"Napstablook. Threat level: tiger. This ghost doesn't seem to have a sense of humor." **

Nappstablook looked at where Chara was floating before speaking in a melancholy voice.

"Oh, I'm real funny."

Badd and Zenko looked at him, shocked.

"You can see her?!"

**"Yep, all ghosts can see spirits. Of course, if they bond with anything corporeal, then they aren't able to anymore, due to them not being a full ghost." **

"Huh, the more you know." Badd said, before focusing his attention back onto the potential threat, only to notice that the ghost was crying silent tears.

"Aw, what's the matter Napstablook?" Zenko asked, going to wipe the tears away, before recoiling in pain.

"Youch! That burns!" She hissed.

"Zenko! What happened? What did he do to you?" Badd asked, glaring at the ghost.

**"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, Napstablook cries acid tears." **

Badd switched his glare onto her.

"You just 'forgot' to mention that important piece of information?" He asked with a scowl.

**"Hey, look, it didn't cross my mind at the time. I'm sorry, okay?" **

After making sure Zenko was alright, Badd helped her back up, before the two faced the ghost once more.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you like that. Oh, I'm such a screw up. I should've just stayed home today."

"Aw, don't put yourself down Napstablook. I'm fine, see?"

Zenko gave the ghost a patient smile, seeming to lift the ghost's spirits, if only a little.

"Heh." Seeing that what she was doing was working, Zenko decided to tell him a joke.

"Hey Nappstablook, what's a ghost's favorite fruit?"

"I don't know." Nappstablook said cautiously, unsure where she was going.

"Boo-berries!" She giggled, while Badd and Chara just shook their heads at the lackluster joke. Nevertheless, Nappstablook seemed to like it.

"Heh heh. Let me try."

Zenko gave him a thumbs up, and she and Badd watched, amazed, as he started crying upwards, defying the laws of gravity. Eventually, the tears started to make a little top hat on top of the ghost's head.

"I call it 'Dapper-Blook'. Do you like it?"

"I love it! It makes you look so cute!" Zenko cheered, while Badd just smiled.

"Looks nice on you man, it suits ya."

"Oh gee..." Napstablook said with a ghostly blush.

"I usually come to the ruins because there's nobody around. But today I met somebody nice... oh, I'm rambling again, sorry, I'll get out of you're way."

"Bye Nappstablook! It was nice meeting you!" Zenko waved after him. Badd just chuckled. "Come on, Zenko, let's keep going." He said, before the group continued on.

* * *

Seito was confused. He had seen a couple of what were obviously monsters as he progressed, but before he could even move to attack them, they either ran away or hid.

_What the hell is up with these monsters? _He asked himself. _They're supposed to be hostile and looking to attack me, but they just scamper away before I can even raise my hand to attack! Did Metal Bat scare them when he came through here? But then why would he leave them alive? _

He continued on, still trying to figure out his question. Unbeknownst to him, the monsters were steering clear of him because they sensed his killing intent.

Entering the next room, Seito was confused at it's length. It seemed like an odd design for a room to be half a mile long. Seeing nothing of interest, he raced to the end, with speeds comparable to a jet. Reaching the end of the room in under a second, he spotted a small dent in the wall, a small speck of dried blood also noticeable.

_Hm, curious. Could this be Metal Bat's doing? _He wondered. After inspecting it a little longer, he continued to the next room.

Unknown to him, a small head peeked out around the corner. _Interesting. This one came in search of the others. _Flowey thought. _Maybe I can use that to my advantage. _Flowey chuckled darkly before burrowing under the ground, off to check on Badd and Zenko's progress.

* * *

The trio had gone through a couple more rooms and puzzles, as well as having encounters some more monsters. They had come across a "spider bake sale" but when they saw the slogan, they they decided to wordlessly skip it.

"Come eat food made by spiders, for spiders, of spiders!"

After that, they had encountered what Chara called a Moldsmall and a Migosp. After learning that the Migosp didn't like a lot of company, they lured the Moldsmall away. The Migosp started to dance afterwards, something that Zenko happily joined in on, while Badd just laughed at his sister's antics.

Soon, they came to a hallway with a lone Froggit. It croaked twice, and Chara translated.

**"I saw Toriel come through here earlier carrying some groceries. I didn't ask what she was getting. We're all to afraid to talk to her."**

Zenko looked confused at that.

"Why would you be afraid of Toriel? She's nice, isn't she?"

**"Well, it's just that she has a powerful aura, which makes us other monsters nervous. She's actually quite nice." **

Zenko huffed. "Well, that's just a weird reason to be afraid of someone. My big brother is strong too, and I'm not afraid of him!"

Badd however, was thinking. _Tori's considered strong down here huh? Wonder what her threat level would be. _

They continued walking, soon coming to a room that was a cliff overlooking a run down city.

"Whoa, look at that. To think that the monsters down here could build something like this in a cave." Badd said, amazed.

Zenko looked at the city as well.

"Well, it looks like it's been abandoned for a long time."

Badd thought on that for a minute.

"Well, Tori did say that the other monsters moved out of here a long time ago. They might not live there anymore."

"Well, this is a dead end. Let's head back, I think I saw another path." He said, motioning for Zenko to follow.

Indeed there was another path, and it lead to a dead tree, with leaves strewn out below it. Suddenly, Badd's phone started to ring, and there was only one person who could reach him down here.

"Sup Tori?" He asked, walking around the tree's trunk. But when he turned around, he came face to face with the goat lady herself.

Toriel, upon spotting the siblings, quickly hung up and rushed over to them, worried.

"Badd! Zenko! How did you get here? are you hurt? there there, I will heal you."

She fussed over them, healing a couple of minor wounds Zenko had obtained over the course of their trip.

"Hey hey Tori. no need to get so worked up! We're fine alright?" He said, overwhelmed by her protective nature.

"Still, it was irresponsible of me to try and surprise you like this."

Zenko gave her a look at that.

"Surprise? what do you mean?"

Toriel looked off to the side.

"Oh, well I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Come."

She made a motion to follow with her hand, as she began walking towards the house that they had somehow missed before.

* * *

Entering the house, Toriel allowed them to look around, before speaking.

"Do you smell that? Surprise! It's a butterscotch-cinnamon pie! I would like you to have a good time living here, so I'll hold off on snail pie for tonight."

_Ew, snail pie? wait, what did she mean by living here? _Thought Badd.

He and Zenko were about to question her about it, but the pie did smell good, and they were pretty hungry. Putting the question in the back of his mind, Badd made for the kitchen to eat, Zenko close behind.

* * *

"Mmm, that was delicious! Didn't take you for a pastery chef Tori, but that was the best pie I've ever had!" Badd complemented Toriel, Zenko nodding her head in agreement.

Toriel just giggled.

"Oh it's just a hobby, but I do enjoy having someone else to cook for."

Zenko, from a combination of the journey and the food she had just eaten, was getting tired.

"Hey, Zenko, you gettin tired?" Badd asked her. she nodded, rubbing her eyes.

"Well luckily for you, I happen to have prepared a room for you as well. come now, I'll show you there. Badd, if you're feeling tired, I had the spare room prepared for you." she said as she lead Zenko to the room.

"Nah, I'll be fine, I'm still wide awake." he said, examining the bookshelf. After finding nothing of interest, he went back to the kitchen table, leaning back in one of the chairs.

A couple moments later, Toriel returned, and sat in the chair by the fireplace, picking up a book.

"So Tori, how long have you been living here, in the ruins?" Badd asked, attempting to make small talk.

"Oh, quite a while, over 1,000 years now, actually." she said. Badd spit out a swig of water that he had been drinking, and looked over to her, shocked.

"Over 1,000 years?! just how long have you been around for?"

Toriel didn't seem offended in the least by Badd's reaction. The others had had similar ones, anyway.

"Well, I was around during the war between humans and monsters, Which was over 3,000 years ago. Not even I know my actual age though. things like that seem to be lost to time when you live as long as I have."

Badd, still a little stunned, responded with another question.

"So, are you, like, Immortal, or just really long lived?"

Toriel giggled.

"I cannot die from old age, if that's what you mean. However, I could be killed by a wound severe enough."

Badd was surprised that she was telling him something like that. It would have been safer for her to say she was immortal. He was truly surprised by how much she trusted him.

"Excuse me Badd, but would you mind if you shared some stories about your life on the surface? I would like to get to know you a little better."

Badd figured that if she would trust him as much as she did, then it wouldn't be too much to ask for him to share a bit about his life.

"Well, I do have a couple of good stories in mind."

Badd proceeded to tell her about some of his toughest missions as a hero, as well as some of his escapades with his sister. He talked for hours, and Toriel was listening intently to every word. she particularly enjoyed the stories about the various shenanigans that he and Zenko got up to.

Chara was floating in the corner, a satisfied look on her face. **_Huh, he really hit it off with mom._**

* * *

**Sorry if it was cut off a bit abruptly, I couldn't find a good place to end it. Next chapter Seito finally catches up with Badd and Zenko! Be sure to review, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**Edited 3/15/20**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, and welcome to chapter 8! This one's a big one folks, both in plot and length! This chapter is more than double my previous longest, totaling in at almost 5,000 words! I don't really have anything else to say, so enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

A couple of hours after she had gone to sleep, Zenko walked back into the room.

"Oh, hey Zenko. Up already?" Asked Badd upon seeing her.

"Yeah, I wasn't that tired, I just needed to rest for a bit." She said, sitting on the floor next to Toriel's chair.

Toriel then spoke to the both of them.

"I would just like to say how happy I am to have you living here. There are so many old books I wish to share. I want to show you my favorite bug hunting spot. I've also prepared a curriculum for your educations. I have always wanted to be a teacher." Toriel said enthusiastically.

Badd coughed awkwardly.

"Hey, uh, while I appreciate the enthusiasm, me and Zenko can't stay here. I have duties back on the surface, and Zenko has friends I'm sure she misses."

Toriel appeared to be distressed for a moment, before quickly regaining her composure.

"I have something I must attend to. Why don't you wait here." She said a bit more forcefully than she meant to, before dashing off rather quickly.

"Wait, Toriel!" Badd called after her.

"Nice going Badd, you made her feel bad." Zenko scolded her brother.

"Aw man, I didn't mean to upset her! Come back Toriel, I'm sorry!" he yelled, before dashing off. Zenko rolled her eyes, and followed after him.

* * *

"She's not outside!"

"She's not in her bedroom either!"

as they regrouped by the stairwell, Badd noticed something shining that wasn't there before.

"Huh, what's that?" He asked.

"What's what? what are you pointing at?"

"That glowing thingy! can't you see it?"

Zenko shook her head. Badd looked over to Chara.

"Please tell me you can see it, I don't wanna sound like I'm goin crazy."

Chara squinted.

**"Yeah, I can see it, barely though. looks like a flashing light." **

Curious as to why he was the only one who could see the strange light clearly, Badd went out to grasp it.

As his hand began to touch the light, he felt a sudden rush of adrenaline and confidence. It was similar to what he called his 'fighting spirit', but this feeling was much more prominent and powerful. He felt like he could take on anything.

Recoiling from the light confused, he looked back at Chara.

"what the hell was that?"

**"No idea. maybe we'll figure it out later." **

"Well, at any rate, the only place left to check is the basement." Badd said, before the group headed down the stairs.

* * *

As they entered the basement, Badd and Zenko immediately spotted Toriel.

"Oh there you are. Look, Tori, I'm sorry if it came off like we didn't want to stay with you, it's just that-" Badd said, before being cut off by her.

"You wish to return 'home' do you not?"

Toriel's voice was deadly serious, a stark contrast from what they had come to expect of her.

"Ahead of us lies the end of the ruins. A one way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again."

"Wait, Toriel!? What do you mean? What's going on?" Badd asked, confused as to why the person he had come to know as a friend was acting so strangely.

**"What the heck..? She never acts like this. What's going on?" **Chara was confused with Toriel's behavior as well.

"Only one way to find out. Come on."

Badd continued forward, before once again meeting Toriel.

"Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die." She spoke, sending shivers up Badd and Zenko's spines.

"What do you mean? What happened to them?" Zenko asked nervously.

"You naive children. If you leave the ruins, they, Asgore, will kill you. I am only trying to protect you, do you understand? Go upstairs." She demanded, before moving forward once more.

Chara stared after her, confused and afraid.

_**Dad? Why did she say his name so spitefully?**_**_ What did she mean when she said that he'd kill them? And come to think of it, why isn't mom at the capital? Just what happened after I died?_ **Chara thought, before following after the siblings, who had gone on ahead.

Rounding a corner, they met Toriel, who was raising her palm to the door.

"Toriel wait! You don't have to do this!" Badd shouted out, startling her and making her lose focus.

"You still wish to leave? Hmph, you are just like the others. There is only one solution to this."

She swiveled around, facing the siblings for the first time since they entered the basement.

"Prove to me. Prove to me that you're strong enough to survive!"

"What!? Come on Toriel, this isn't like you, you know that I'll be able to protect myself and Zenko! This is ridiculous!"

Toriel didn't respond at all, instead deciding to form a fireball in her hand.

**"Toriel blocks the way." **Chara said in disbelief.

* * *

Badd dodged the first fireball that was thrown at him. He had noticed that she was ignoring Zenko entirely, instaid opting to only target him.

_Must be tryin to make sure I'm strong enough to protect her. _He thought.

Zenko meanwhile, had been pleading for Toriel to stop, asking her what was wrong, why she was doing this, but to no avail. Toriel seemed set in evaluating Badd's strength, and wasn't going to back down.

"Chara got any info on her?" He whispered to the spirit.

**"Toriel. Threat level: Mid Dragon. Knows best for you." **Was all Chara said.

_Holy shit! Mid Dragon? That Frog wasn't lying! _The punk hero thought.

He wasn't given the luxury for long though, as multiple fireballs came hurling towards him, significantly faster this time. Barely having enough time to dodge, the fireballs whizzed past him, striking the wall behind him, and incinerating a couple bricks into ash, and causing a tiny explosion.

_She's making them more powerful too. And I can tell she's still holding back. _Another fireball barely missed him, catching him mid thought.

Hating what he was about to do, he called out to her.

"Well, I hate to do this Tori, but if you're not gonna let us go, then I'll have to make you!" He said reluctantly before rushing her, swinging his bat at her with reduced power.

Toriel managed to dodge the first two swings, but the third managed to strike her in the waist. Badd, not wanting to hurt her, but also noticing that his swing, while still more powerful than a pro baseball player's, had done no damage at all, decided to up the ante a bit.

A couple more fireballs came hurling towards him, even faster still. He quickly blocked them with his bat, dissipating them.

Rushing forward once more, he swung his bat a little faster and harder.

Prepared this time, Toriel managed to evade his strikes for a solid 15 seconds, before he finally clubbed her in the side of the chest.

Grunting, the goat lady grit her teeth, before shooting a solid wall of fire up from the ground, meant to get some distance. She was caught off guard when Badd came shooting through the wall of flames, moving so fast that the wind pressure from his movement dissipated them.

Bracing herself for another onslaught, she jumped backwards, this time avoiding his numerous strikes entirely instead of weaving in between them.

Toriel, deciding that if she were to prepare him for Asgore, decided to stop treating him like a child. Creating an incredibly powerful fireball, she threw it straight at Badd at insane speeds.

This time, he wasn't quick enough. The fireball hit him right in the stomach, exploding on impact.

The force of the explosion made Badd fly back into the wall, his body creating a crater on it upon impact.

Toriel lowered her hand, hoping that she didn't hurt him too badly. Her worries were in vain, however, because as the smoke cleared, Badd was shown to be standing, still ready to fight, albeit breathing a little heavily. Now he was getting 'pumped up' as he called it.

He rushed Toriel again, this time at much faster speed. Caught off guard, she received a brutal blow to the stomach with power comparable to getting hit by a truck, sending her back a couple of feet.

She was weakening, but that just meant that he was passing her test.

"Come on Toriel, just look at yourself. You're pretty tough, but it's clear that you can't keep this up! Just throw in the towel before things get any worse!" "I will not let you pass until you defeat me in battle!" She stayed with finality, before appearing to blur out of existence, reappearing behind her opponent.

lighting her hands with fire, she started to throw a volley of flaming punches at Badd so fast that her hands appeared to the untrained eye as a blur. Unprepared for the new level of speed she had shown, the pompadour wearing hero was brutally assaulted by a combo of punches to his chest and face, before she ended it with a left hook to the gut. Badd staggered back, both from pain and the surprise of the gentle natured Toriel fighting so ruthlessly.

* * *

Chara watched the fight go on in awe.

**_ So this is what mom is like when she's fighting. I can't believe what I'm seeing! Who knew she would be so intense! _**

Zenko watched on, while also surprised at Toriel's show of strength and brutality, was really scared for her.

_Big brother is getting pumped up, he might not be able to control his strength. I hope he doesn't hurt her too badly!_

* * *

Meanwhile, the fight raged on. Badd was hurting badly, but that was only increasing his power and speed, as well as his durability.

Toriel was also looking worse for wear. She had multiple bruises across her body, and her robe was ripped in several areas. Still, neither side was willing to back down. Badd rushed Toriel again, dealing progressively more powerful blows all over her body.

Finally, after a particularly devastating blow to her chest, which shook the entire foundation of the house, shockwaves alone cracking the walls, she collapsed to one knee, utterly unable to continue.

Relieved that he had finally made her relent, Badd walked up to her.

"I'm sorry for doin that Tori, but me and my sis need to get to the surface. We have a life up there."

He said, before noticing that something was off about her appearance, her entire form was wavering, as is if it were gas.

"You were stronger than I thought. Listen to me, Badd, if you walk through this door, keep going as far as you can. Eventually you will reach an exit."

Her voice started to get weaker, more strained.

"Asgore... do not let Asgore take your souls. Be good, won't you?"

She looked up at Badd, and smiled sadly.

"Badd, Zenko..." She spoke, before her form completely gave out, her body turning to dust.

"Oh god! Nonononononono!" Toriel! Oh god! I didn't mean to kill you! No!"

Badd completely lost it, going over to Toriel's dust and kneeling down, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Oh my god! Oh my god..."

Zenko ran over to him, also in tears, before embracing him. "I already lost mom and dad! I can't lose you too!"

He sobbed, clutching Zenko close to him. Chara watched on in a mixture of horror and sympathy. Normally, she would be beyond infuriated with Badd for killing her mother, but the way he immediately panicked, how he was sobbing on the ground, more than anything she felt sorry for him. He was doing what he believed he had to, and he payed the price for it.

Badd was a wreck. He would do anything to go back and redo things differently. He would do anything. Suddenly, his soul started to glow within him. And then everything went black.

**Reload.**

* * *

Badd, Zenko, and Chara found themselves at the top of the stairs once more.

"What... the hell? What just happened? Why are we here again?" Badd asked. Zenko, confused as well, asked the obvious question.

"Did we just, time travel?"

Chara was in deep thought.

**"It might just be possible! I have a hunch. Badd, your soul is red, the same as mine was. It's the most powerful of the soul types. People with it are known to be able to accomplish anything if their soul is powerful enough."**

"Ok, but that doesn't answer how we went back in time."

**"I'm getting there! My guess is that your soul is so powerful, that we were able to turn back time in order to accomplish your goal."**

"Wait, if it's MY soul that turned back time, then how come you guys remember? Badd asked.

**_"_Perhaps it's because you were in contact with Zenko when you rewound time. As for me, it could be because my spirit is bonded to you."**

"Weird." Badd said, before realizing something.

"Wait! This means that Toriel's still ali

* * *

ve! I can make it right!" Badd said before rushing down the stairs, the other two close behind.

* * *

Seito looked at the homey looking house with confusion.

_What's a nice looking house like this doing in a place infested with monsters? _He thought.

Realizing that he wasn't going to get answers unless he went inside_, _he opened the door and entered.

It was quickly made apparent to the trio that Toriel did not in fact remember what had happened.

Saying the exact same things up until the door. However, when she issued the challenge to Badd, he realized that he couldn't solve the problem the same way he tried to last time.

He raised his bat, Toriel, expecting him to attack, was shocked when he threw it to the side.

"What are you doing?" She asked suspiciously. "I'm not going to fight you Toriel. I don't want to hurt you."

Badd spoke with such conviction, that it threw Toriel off guard.

"What are you proving this way? Attack or run away!"

She shouted, flinging multiple fireballs at him. But as they passed by him, he noticed that they were slower and weaker than before he even started fighting last time. However, they still made a hard impact with the wall, shaking the foundation of the house slightly.

* * *

Seito had been inspecting the house for a couple of minutes now, and he could tell that Metal Bat and Zenko had been here.

What confused him was that they had appeared to have had a host. There was a pie with three slices of it missing. Tasting it, he became even more suspicious. It was the best pie he ever had. One of the few things he knew about Metal Bat was that he couldn't cook to save his life. So, seeing not just a decent dessert, but a delicacy was strange.

Surely no human would live here, right? But, there was a small suspicion in the back of his head that maybe their host had been a monster. He wrote it off as ridiculous though. But he couldn't deny the evidence he had found that suggested otherwise. There was white tufts of fur stuck in the drain of the sink, and all the furniture seemed a little too big for an average human.

Suddenly the house shook. Not very much, but enough to get Seito to notice. There was no one on this floor, but he hadn't been down the stairs yet.

_I've found you, Metal Bat. _He smirked, before making for the stairs.

* * *

"Stop it! Just go upstairs! Toriel shouted blasting a huge stream of fire from her palms, but as Badd went to dodge, he realized that the flames were swerving around him. He smirked. He knew that he had Toriel beat.

"Come on Tori! You don't want to fight me and you know it!"

"I know you want to go home but, please, go upstairs." Toriel pleaded.

"No can do, Tori, I'm sorry, but Zenko and I need to get back to the surface. We have things we need to do, and I need to fulfill my role as a hero." Toriel sighed.

"No, I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped down here. The ruins are very small once you get used to them. My expectations, my loneliness, my fear, for you two, I will put them aside."

Toriel lowered her hands, signaling the end of the fight. As Badd moved to pick up his bat, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"I've finally found you, Metal Bat."

* * *

Seito had walked in to a very peculiar sight. Metal Bat's sister was hugging him, congratulating him on something, while a white furred monster watched them with a sad smile.

What confused him the most was that the monster was not attacking.

"Strange, I didn't take you as someone who would hang around monsters. Tell me, why is it still alive? You look no worse for wear, so you clearly have not been engaged in combat." He said, a scowl on his face as he came closer to them.

Zenko, having recognized his voice from all his time on the air, as well as his songs on the radio, looked over to Seito slack jawed and stars in her eyes.

"Oh my gosh! It's Sweet Mask! Big brother, look! It's Sweet Mask!" Zenko called out, pulling her brother's hand and jumping up and down in excitement.

Badd looked over, and indeed he did see the last person he wanted to.

"Oh, it's YOU." He groaned.

"I expected the association to send someone after me, but I wasn't expecting you. You have a couple of days off from photo shoots Mr. celebrity?" He snarked.

"Big brother don't be mean to Sweet Mask! What did he ever do to you?" Zenko scolded Him.

Badd bent down to Zenko, and met her at eye level and spoke to her softly.

"Look Zenko, I tried to hide it cuz I know that you idolize him and all, but big bro and Sweet Mask don't exactly get along very well."

"That's an understatement." Seito butted in.

"So, Metal Bat, I'll ask again, why is that monster still alive?" He motioned to Toriel, who now had an awkward smile on her face.

"look, you're probably not gonna understand this, but Toriel here isn't a bloodthirsty, mindless beast. She was the one who helped us get through the ruins." Badd explained.

"And I'm supposed to believe that? Look, I don't know why you're defending a monster, but if you're too spineless to get the job done, then I'll just do it myself." Seito said coldly before moving towards Toriel looking to behead her.

"You can't!" Zenko called out, rushing in between them.

"Miss Toriel helped us out when another evil monster attacked us! And she invited us into her home and cooked us a pie! She's not bad, I swear!"

Seito seemed to think of that for a moment before the scowl returned to his face.

"Or perhaps she's just tricking you, waiting for your most vulnerable moment to strike, maybe she 'saved' you from that other monster just so she could have you to herself."

Badd then spoke up.

"Y'know, I thought that too for a while. But as I got to know her, I realized that she has no alternative motive. She's just being kind because that's who she is. I'm starting to realize that monsters down here are different from the ones on the surface. Lemme ask you sumthin, did any monsters attack you on your way here?"

Seito gave him a sideways look.

"No, but I do not see how that has anything to do with this situation." He said, before Toriel decided to speak up.

"Excuse me, but I believe that I can offer a solution. Sweet Mask was it?" She asked kindly, to which he just glared at her suspiciously.

"How about this. I will allow you to attack me, and I will not fight back. If you truly believe that I am as evil as you say, then you should be able to slay me without hesitation. But if you hesitate, even for a moment, I will know that there is some doubt in your mind, and you will have the guilty conscious fearing that you have taken an innocent life."

She finished hands on her sides, and head held high.

_If she plans to catch me off guard with a counterattack, then she's a fool. _Seito brought his hand back into his signature swiping motion, aimed at her neck.

Time seemed to slow down as he started to swipe, the closer he got, the more he expected the monster to move to attack, but as his hand got closer to her, he began to frown.

She was not making any sort of movement. No flinching, not even a twitch. She just stared into his eyes and smiled softly.

Just as his hand was about to connect with her neck, he stopped, just a few millimeters off from cutting her. He looked down at his hand, before bringing it up to his face and balling it into a fist, rage and confusion written all over his features.

"Graaaaahhhh!" He shouted up into the air.

"You!" He pointed a shaking finger towards Toriel.

"What are you proving by doing this?! What?!" His eyes had become scarlet red, something that only happened when he was In a rage.

Toriel simply smiled at him.

"That you are every bit deserving of your soul." She said, serving to confuse Sweet Mask further.

"What the hell do you mean by my soul?" He asked her, still seething at his own inability to carry out her execution.

He felt a faint tugging in his chest. Suddenly, a bright yellow heart came into being in front of him.

"That is your soul. The very culmination of your being. Human souls come in seven different colors, each representing that human's core trait. Yours is justice."

Seito looked at his soul in awe.

"Today you proved that you are capable of recognizing who is good and who is evil, a trait of justice. Weather you realize it or not, you know deep down that I am not truly evil."

Badd and Zenko stared, surprised by how wise Toriel was, while Chara just smirked.

**_That's the mom I know._**

Seito stared down at his soul.

"I... I wish to be a hero that can always uphold justice. To be a hero that everyone can count on to vanquish evil. I can't believe I'm saying this to a monster of all things, but, thank you. Thank you for teaching me that I still have a long way to go before I can be that hero."

He looked up at Toriel, and smiled.

"I don't believe that I've made your acquaintance. My name is Seito. However, to the public knows me as the handsomely masked Sweet Mask, renowned singer, actor, model, and hero." He introduced himself.

Toriel smiled. "My, that's quite a list! I regret to say that I only bear one title. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins."

She said. Seito held out his hand, and Toriel firmly grasped it In her own.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The two talked like old friends for a while. Sweet Mask eventually went over to Badd and gave him a smile.

"Metal Bat, no, Badd, I know that we have different views on what makes a hero, but I believe that we are going to be stuck with each other for a while, at least until we can get back to the surface. So I would believe it best if we were to attempt to get along."

Badd looked at Seito, shocked.

"Hey, I don't know what switch Tori flipped in that head of yours, but you keep actin like this and I might actually be able to tolerate ya."

Seito rolled his eyes, but was unable to keep a smirk off his face.

"Glad to see we're on the same page, then." He said, before looking to Zenko.

"And you're the sister I've heard so much about. Zenko, was it? It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He said with a friendly smile.

"Wow, thanks Sweet Mask! That's so nice of you to say!" Zenko said, still in disbelief that she was meeting THE Sweet Mask himself.

"Oh, please. We're going to be traveling together, call me Seito."

"Well, as nice as it is getting to know each other and all, I think it's about time that we get out of here. It's been nice meeting you Tori, hope we can see each other again someday."

Toriel started to tear up, before rushing over and embracing he and Zenko in a bone crushing hug.

"Be good, will you not?" She whispered.

"You know, you remind me of mom." Said Badd, Tearing up a little.

"Are you, crying Badd?" Seito said with a smirk.

"W-what!? No! I'm an S-class hero! I don't cry!" He shouted.

Seito just laughed. Giving Toriel one last wave, the group left through the door.

* * *

As they walked down the long hallway that supposedly lead to the rest of the underground, Chara decided to make herself known to Seito.

**"Hey, what's up?" **She suddenly materialized in front of the handsome hero, startling him.

He swung his hand forward as an instant reflex, but it just phased through the spirit. Quickly regaining his composure, Seito turned to Badd, who was doubling over laughing.

He waited with a deadpan expression on his face.

"Are you finished?" He asked plainly.

"Y-yeah, god that was great! What's up?" He said after calming down.

"I didn't know that you had a ghost as a companion."

**"Spirit, not ghost."**

"Okay, spirit."

"Well, her name is Chara, and she's kind of stuck with us because she's bonded with my soul or sumthin."

"Hm, well, it's a pleasure Chara."

They eventually came across a room that had only a single patch of grass. And upon it was a sight that ruined Zenko and Badd's moods.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know what you did." Flowey spoke.

Badd, having a dreading suspicion as to what he was talking about, responded nervously.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, weed!" He spoke shakily.

Flowey just chuckled, before his face morphed into Toriel's, scaring the crap out of Zenko and pissing Badd off.

"You MURDURED her! And then you went back, because you regretted it." Flowey said, before turning to a confused Seito.

"And you. In this world, it's kill or be killed. So you were able to play by you're own rules."

Seito didn't like the way this flower was talking. He knew exactly what it was talking about. The fact that the flower witnessed that event unfold without him noticing unnerved him.

"You spared the life of a single person. I bet you feel real great. You didn't kill anybody this time, but what will you do if you meet a relentless killer? You'll die and you'll die and you'll die. Until you tire of trying. What will you do then?" Flowey continued, now talking to both of them.

"Will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up entirely on this world, and let ME inherit the power to control it? I am the prince of this world's future. Don't worry, my little monarchs, my plan isn't regicide. This is SO much more interesting." Flowey finished, cackling wildly before diving under the ground just before Badd brought his bat down on the area he once was.

"What was that flower talking about? It said that you murdered Toriel, but she's alive and well. How is that possible?" Seito said, glaring suspiciously at Badd.

The punk hero shifted under his gaze.

"Well, it would be a bit hard to explain, I'll show you if I can get the chance."

"Hm, alright, hide your little secret for now, but I'll hold you to that." Seito said, before the group opened the door separating the ruins from the rest of the underground, stepping into the unknown.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! I know some of you may have questions about some things in this chapter, so I'll try to answer some of them before they're asked. **

**The reason Toriel was so out of character during her fight against Badd Is because she wanted to prepare him for fighting Asgore, and she knew he could take a lot of punishment based on his stories.**

** As for why Sweet Mask's character changes so quickly is because as follows. My personal belief is that Sweet Mask already believes himself to be the perfect hero. Toriel showing him that he still has imperfections humbles him, and makes him realize that he is not above failure. This realization is why he is so much more passive and accepting after this.**

** I hope that explanation cleared things up a bit. As always be sure to review, and I'll see you in the next one!**

**Looking back on this chapter, I realized that for a mid Dragon, Toriel was insanely weak. I've edited the story to say that she was holding back the whole time, just so things make a bit more sense.**

**Edited 3/15/20**


	9. Chapter 9

Alphys, the current royal scientist for the underground, was going through her daily routine of checking the playback of the cameras she had placed throughout the underground.

As she went to remove the tape that she had put in, something caught her attention. On the screen, there were not one, but THREE humans, casually strolling out of the ruins.

Spitting out her coffee from surprise, she rubbed her eyes and cleaned her glasses before checking again.

"Alphys dear, have you seen my microphone, I have a big performance in just a couple hours, and I absolutely must not miss it!" A flamboyant, slightly robotic voice called, with its owner rolling into view a second later.

They appeared to be a rectangular robot, with a singular wheel for transport, and a pair of arms. Their entire body consisted of a flashing grid of lights.

Upon seeing the doctor in shock, he went over to investigate.

"Why Alphys, what's got you so surprise- Oh, oh dear." Was all the robot could say, before he too went silent, staring at the group of humans.

He was focusing on one of them more than the others.

"Is that? No, it couldn't be. But it is! Oh my stars! Those gorgeous blue locks! That perfect face! There's no denying it! That's Sweet Mask!"

The robot gushed in disbelief.

Alphys turned to him.

"You know of this human Mettaton?"

"Know of him?! Why, I idolize him! He's who inspired me to become a star! I've read of his performances from the human magazines that drop down in Waterfall! Why, he must be the most popular person on the planet! What I wouldn't give to meet him!" Mettaton monologued.

Alphys, looking back to the group on the camera, spoke once more. "Mettaton, how would you like to put on a show for your idol?"

* * *

Upon exiting the ruins, the group came across a sight that confused them. Trees lined the pathway that they stood upon, while a steady stream of snow fell from the sky.

"The hell? how is it snowing underground?"

**"Maybe it's because the roof of the cave is so high that clouds are able to form." **

"Okay, but then how are these trees growing without sunlight?" Seito questioned.

**"To that, I have no answer." **The spirit said plainly.

Deciding to ignore the strange sight for the moment, they moved to continue, when something caught Seito's eye.

"Hm?" he hummed, looking over to a slight glare of light he saw in a nearby bush. Moving over to inspect it, his suspicions were confirmed.

"There's a camera hidden in the bushes." he said, glaring suspiciously at the device.

Badd and Zenko walked over to see.

"Huh, yeah, you're right! you think that It's some sort of security system?" "Well, whatever It's for, we should destroy it so that we aren't being tracked."

Badd smirked.

"Allow me to do the honors." he said, before ripping the camera off of it's post, tossing it up into the air and then smashing it into little pieces with his bat.

* * *

Alphys stared at the static screen in shock and horror.

"Th-that camera was made out of a titanium alloy! A-a-and that human destroyed it in a single blow! J-just how strong is he?"

She was incredibly scared for what the appearance of these powerhouses of humans could mean for the underground's safety, but at the same time, she was getting exited. She would be keeping tabs on them, for sure. She was exited for what they would do next.

* * *

After the whole debacle with the camera, the group of humans and the spirit continued through the woods.

They had just passed by a particularly sturdy looking branch when they heard a loud *snap!*.

Quickly turning back around and taking a defensive stance, they saw that while there was no one there, the branch that they had passed by had been reduced to splinters.

"Either someone is trying to scare us, or they're just really bad at spying." Seito said, staring at the former branch.

"We should probably get outta here, I think Zenko's gettin nervous." Badd said, jerking a thumb back at his sister, who was staring at the branch wide eyed.

They turned around, picking up the pace a little. They didn't get three yards before they heard the crunching of snow behind them.

It was clear to them now that someone was following them. They looked back again, but they saw no one.

Speeding up a little more, they eventually came to a bridge, but as they went to cross it, they found that they couldn't move forward, as if an invisible barrier was preventing them from doing so.

Everything was quiet, apart from the crunching of the snow beneath the unknown person's feet, as they slowly approached the group, before stopping and speaking.

"humans. don't you know how to greet a new pal?" The figure spoke in a serious and deep voice.

"turn around and shake my hand."

Zenko winced, before slowly turning around. Badd reached towards his bat, while Seito readied his hands, both ready for a fight at any moment.

Zenko analyzed the figure. they were very short, no taller than herself. They wore a blue hoodie, sweat shorts, and a pair of pink slippers, and odd combo to be sure. The figure took his hand out of his hoodie, and extended it towards Zenko. She then noticed that it was very bony, almost like it had no skin at all.

Closing her eyes, she grasped his hand in her own. As soon as she did so, a loud *frrrrpt* echoed through the woods. Blushing wildly, Zenko noticed that the figure had raised it's head, chuckling good naturedly.

Now she realized why his hand was so bony. It was because it WAS bone! The stranger's entire body had no skin or muscle on them at all! they were a skeleton!

"heh heh heh, the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. it's always funny."

Zenko started to snicker, and then broke out into full blown laughter, Badd joining in soon after. Seito just lowered his arms and shook his head.

"heh, looks like i got a couple of happy customers. anyway, you guys are humans, right? that's hilarious."

"Man, that was great! You really had me for a minute there!" Badd said, having calmed down a bit.

"Yeah! You're really funny Mr. skeleton!" Zenko said with a grin.

Seito gave the stranger a weird look.

"Wait, so you followed us through the woods, trying to scare us, just so that you could pull a prank?"

The skeleton chuckled again.

"what can i say? i'm real dedicated. anyway, i'm sans. sans the skeleton. actually, i'm supposed to be on watch for humans right now."

That put Badd and Seito back on guard.

"but, i don't really care about capturing anybody. now, my brother, papyrus, he's a human hunting fanatic." sans said, before looking past them, squinting, which should have been impossible considering he didn't have eyelids.

"actually, i think that's him over there. hey, i got an idea. go through this gate thingy, my bro made the bars to wide to stop anyone."

They looked at the bars 'blocking' the bridge, and they were, in fact, too far apart. The group went over the bridge, Sans following close behind.

* * *

The woods started to clear out, and a sentry station now visible. Sans looked at Zenko.

"quick, behind that conveniently shaped lamp." he said nonchalantly, pointing at a lamp that fit her form perfectly, dress and all.

Badd and Seito looked at the lamp incredulously.

"What the hell is a lamp doin in the middle of the woods, and why does it look exactly like my sister?" The punk hero asked, incredibly confused.

Sans shrugged.

"dunno. best not to question it, you two should probably get behind my checkpoint over there, my bro's almost here.

Still really confused, the two just nodded before going behind the station.

"What the hell...?" Badd whispered, picking up a bottle of ketchup.

**"Hm, it appears to be a checkpoint, but there are bottles of ketchup, mustard, and relish inside." **Chara noted.

Seito wrinkled his nose at the excessive amount of condiments.

_What_ _the hell Sans? _

Suddenly, they heard a very loud, very obnoxious voice called out.

"SANS!" A new skeleton stomped into view.

"sup, bro?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S 'SUP', BROTHER! IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS, AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES!" Papyrus berated his brother.

Seito and Badd had the same thought at the skeleton's voice.

_God, why is he so loud? _

"YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!"

"staring at this lamp. it's really cool, do you wanna look?"

The humans froze up. Maybe trusting a person they just met... wasn't the best of ideas.

"NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE? I WANT TO BE READY!"

Badd and Seito sighed in relief. Sans wasn't trying to have them discovered, he was just messing with his brother.

"I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT, RECOGNITION, I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK TO BE MY, FRIEND? I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING!"

Badd and Seito facefaulted at that.

_Wow, arrogant much?_

"hm, maybe this lamp will help you."

"SANS, YOU ARE NOT HELPING, YOU LAZYBONES! YOU JUST STAND OUTSIDEYOUR STATION AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!"

"hey, take it easy. i've gotten a ton of work done today."

Sans winked at Papyrus.

"NOOOOOOO-"

"a skele-ton."

"ARGH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS! I'LL LEAVE YOU TO YOUR STUPID LAMP, WHILE I ACTUALLY GO BE A PRODUCTIVE MEMBER OF SOCIETY!"

Papyrus stormed off, grumbling.

"alright, you can come out now."

"You sure know how to chase him off, don't you?

"i'ts pretty easy, actually. he can't stand puns."

"Well, thanks for hiding us."

As the humans made to continue, Sans called out to them.

"hey, actually, now that i'm thinking about it, can you do me a favor?"

Seito looked at Sans suspiciously.

"What kind of favor?"

"well, my bro's been kinda down lately. he's never seen a human before, and seeing you might just make his day."

Seito made to retort, but the skeleton cut him off.

"don't worry, he's not dangerous, even if he tries to be."

"And how do we know that you aren't just trying to lure us into a trap?"

"you don't. look, you don't have to accept, just thought i'd ask."

Seito looked at Sans for a moment. Just like Toriel, he sensed no deception, at least not about this particular matter.

"Fine."

"thanks a million guys, i'll be up ahead."

As soon as he said that, the skeleton walked the opposite direction, back the way they came.

"Wait, you said... whatever."

* * *

**Edited 3/16/20**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, and welcome to chapter 10! Sorry for not updating yesterday, but I did say that I couldn't keep a daily schedule up forever. **

**In response to Rinneltachi's comment about Sweet Mask, I agree with you on him being too nice so far. Sweet Mask is a hard character to write, especially the way I want to portray him. I want him to be humble and understanding, but at the same time a bit of a sadist. I'm hoping to get to show a bit of that side of him in the next chapter. **

**Well, with that cleared up, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

After their encounter with Sans and Papyrus, the group continued on through the woods. Deciding to break the silence, Badd spoke up.

"So, what do ya think of those two?"

"I think they're really funny! And Sans is super nice!" Zenko said excitedly.

**"Well, Sans seems like a pretty nice guy for the most part, but I get the feeling that he's more than meets the eye. As for Papyrus, he's overconfident, loud, and obnoxious. That's just my first impression of him though." **

Seito looked thoughtful.

"I have to agree with Chara about Sans. He's obviously keeping something from us, although I don't know if it's I'll in intent or not. Nevertheless, I'm going to be keeping an eye on him. As for Papyrus, he's... interesting. He seems to be rather ignorant, but at the same time he also appears to be hardworking, trying to convince his brother to get to work, albeit failing miserably."

He smirked in amusement at his last statement.

"I suppose I'll learn more about him the more I see him."

"Well, I don't really know what I think of em. Guess I'll just have to get a better understanding of their personalities."

The group continued their small talk, trudging through the woods.

* * *

After walking a little while longer, the band of humans plus spirit started to hear the distinct voices of the skelebros. Walking over a hill, they spotted the brothers in a conversation.

"SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE, I DREW THIS FOR HER."

Papyrus whipped out a paper with a drawing of himself and a fish lady back to back, arms crossed and wearing sunglasses.

"DO YOU THINK SHE'LL LIKE IT? HANG ON THE FRIDGE MATERIAL?"

Sans didn't get a chance to respond before Papyrus turned his head, immediately spotting the humans.

Eye sockets the size of saucers, he turned back to Sans just as his brother looked the other way. Looking back again, Sans decided then to look towards the group once more. This cycle continued for a while, gradually picking up speed until they were spinning in circles so fast that they appeared as a blur.

The random sight had Badd and Zenko in tears, and even Seito was chuckling a little.

Eventually, the skeletal brothers stopped, their backs turned to them.

"OH MY GOD! SANS, ARE THOSE, HUMANS?!"

"actually, i think those are rocks."

Looking behind them, Badd realized that there were in fact a little pile of rocks right behind them.

"OH."

"but hey, what are those in front of the rocks?"

Papyrus looked down the path again, this time right at the group. Zenko waved at the skeleton exuberantly. Gasping, he turned towards Sans again. "

OH MY GOD! THOSE ARE HUMANS, RIGHT?"

"yes."

Papyrus Jumped up in the air victoriously.

"YES! SANS, I FINALLY DID IT! I'M GONNA, UNDYNE WILL, I'LL BE SO... POPULAR! POPULAR! POPULAR!"

Zenko giggled at Papyrus' excitement, while Badd just smirked, and Seito shook his head at the tall skeleton's childish behavior.

Papyrus cleared his... throat?

"HUMANS! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL STOP YOU! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN, THEN! I'M NOT ACTUALLY SURE WHAT'S NEXT."

Seito just chuckled at the skeleton's overconfidence. If only he knew what they were capable of.

"IN ANY CASE, CONTINUE, ONLY IF YOU DARE! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!

"well, that went well."

Badd walked up to the skeleton and looked at him, a smirk on his face.

"Well, I gotta say, you were right about that brother of yours. Anyone else would have fought us right then and there, but he's treating it like a game."

"yeah, well, he's been obsessed with making puzzles and traps throughout snowdin road ever since he became a sentry. it'd be a shame if they just went to waste."

Seito looked at Sans critically.

"None of the obstacles are too dangerous, right? I don't want Zenko here getting hurt."

Sans gave a full blown laugh at that.

"kid, like i said before, paps and danger are like oil and water. my bro couldn't make a dangerous challenge if he tried."

The idol just hummed, before turning to the siblings.

"Well, we should probably be on our way if we want to make any sort of progress before day's end."

Sans watched them go, deep in thought.

_hm, the blue haired one is worth being wary of. he's cold and calculating, not a good combination with his LV. he hasn't done anything yet, but that doesn't mean that he won't. _He thought, before walking into the woods, taking one of his 'shortcuts' in order to catch up.

* * *

Walking down the path in silence for the most part, the group of humans plus spirit saw a monster walking with their head down.

As it looked up and turned it's head, spotting them, they got a better look at it's appearance. It appeared to be some sort of chicken, but it's head was in the shape of a snowflake, and it's beak had teeth, which served to unnerve them a bit.

"Hey, guys! Heh heh, I know this is a bit sudden, but could you uh, listen to my jokes? My friends and my dad say that I'm not funny, but I'll prove them wrong!"

Seito whispered to Chara.

"He knows that we're humans, right?"

**"I don't actually think so."**

Before any of the others could respond, Zenko waved him over.

"Sure, we'd love to hear them!"

Giving a big smile, the monster walked over.

"Got anything on this guy, Chara?" Badd whispered.

Nodding, the spirit looked at the monster.

**"Snowdrake. Threat level: wolf. This teen comedian struggles to keep a captive audience." **

"Oh boy, this is gonna be painful, isn't it?"

"Hey there! My name's Snowdrake! 'Ice' to meet you!"

To his surprise, Zenko started giggling.

"W-what?! You actually found that funny?"

"Yeah! I love puns!"

Badd and Sieto were resisting the urge to groan. Snowdrake however, was elated.

"Wow, real laughs! My friends and dad were wrong!"

"Do you wanna hear some more?"

"Of course!"

Snowdrake continued to make ice puns, and Zenko kept cracking up at each one. Eventually, the snowflake themed monster started to run out of jokes.

"Wow! Thanks so much! I've never an audience for this long! Wait till I tell my friends about this!"

He fluttered off, leaving behind a note and some G. 'Take this as thanks.' It read.

"Huh, would ya look at that. Guess that was actually worthwhile."

Seito looked at the G in bewilderment.

"That can't be real gold right?" He asked, staring wide eyed at the coins. Badd chuckled.

"Don't know. I'm plannin on gettin it looked at once we get back to the surface, but I'm not gettin my hopes up."

Shrugging, Seito picked up the gold and handed it to Zenko. She was the one who had earned it after all.

"Come on, we've wasted enough time already."

* * *

As the group continued on their way, they spotted something in the distance. Approaching it, they realized that it was a crudely made sentry station. It was made of cardboard, and the roof of it was opened, one flap of the cardboard slanting up.

Floating over to it. Chara observed it.

**"Hm, there's some narration on this cardboard box."**

Badd walked up to read the text.

"You observe the well crafted sentry station." He and Seito snorted at that. "Who could have built it, you ponder." The entire group was laughing now. "I-I bet it was that very famous royal guardsman! N-note, not yet a v-very famous royal guardsman."

By the time Badd has finished reading the text, Zenko was rolling on the ground laughing, and Seito was clutching his sides. Badd himself was nearly in tears, all of them cracking up at the absurdity of Papyrus.

"Wh-why did he put narration on the box?"

"No idea, but by god did it make for a great laugh!"

**"Well, apart from that 'well crafted' sentry station, there doesn't seem to be anything else here. Might as well keep going." **

* * *

The group eventually came to another sentry station, this one looking much more official than the last.

"Doesn't look like anyone's here. Lucky us."

Seito spotted a sign and went up to read it.

"Absolutely no moving! What the hell? Is there some sort of motion sensor set up or something?"

Upon failing to spot one, Seito began to move forward, when a dog looking monster with shifty looking eyes slowly rose from behind the sentry station.

Freezing on instinct, Seito looked over at the monster.

"D-did something move? Was it my imagination? Well, if something was moving, for example, a human,"

The group looked a bit nervous at the dog identifying them when it appeared to be blind.

"I'll make sure that it NEVER moves again!" The do flipped out of his station and drew a pair of knives from his back.

Looking nervous for his sister at the sight of the sight of the weapons, Badd raised his bat, ready to defend her.

**"Doggo blocks the way!"**

* * *

**And chapter 10 is done! You like the little piemations bit I put in there? Sorry if it's a little lackluster, I might have a hard time coming up with unique dialogue and scenes for snowdin, at least until I get to the town, so don't be suprised if I start updating a little slower. As always, be sure to review, and I'll see you in the next one!**

**Edited 3/16/20**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome to chapter 11! I'm sorry if this one also seems a bit lackluster, but I really didn't have much planned for Snowdin woods beforehand, so I'm just kind of winging it. **

**In response to Rinneltachi's comment, I already have most of the charachter's threat levels planned out, so you'll find out just how tough Papyrus is ;) **

**I should also mention that Chara's threat level evaluations don't include fighting skill or special abilities, only power. Well, I'm done here, so enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Doggo, huh? What do ya got on em Chara?"

**"Doggo. Threat level: Tiger. This royal guardsman can only see moving things. Hobbies include: squirrels."**

Seito looked at the dog monster.

"Why would the royal guard hire someone with a vision problem like that?"

**"Desperate for members maybe? Or maybe he's a really good fighter." **Their question would soon be answered when Doggo called out.

"Don't move an inch!" He yelled, before swiping his daggers in an X formation, blue energy shooting forward out of them, catching the humans off guard.

Realizing that the attack was unavoidable, Badd went to deflect it, but the attack phased right though his bat, and hit him right in the chest, sending him flying back. While the attack was powerful, it did little more than daze him.

Getting up, he realized that Seito and Zenko were standing there, completely fine.

"What the hell? How did you dodge that?"

Seito just shook his head at the punk hero.

"We didn't. The monster said not to move an inch, so we didn't. Not only does he fail to see things that aren't moving, it appears he can't attack them either."

"Huh, good to know."

Not wanting to risk the guardsman spotting him, he stayed where he was.

"Will it move this time?" The dog said, before throwing another attack at them. This time, they all stayed still. As expected, the attack phased through them harmlessly.

"What? I know I saw something move! Where is it?" Doggo said, before walking over to the humans, inspecting every area.

As he was passing by Zenko, the girl couldn't resist. She reached up and pet the guard dog on the head.

Doggo immediately started freaking out.

"What?! I've been pet!" He said, before slashing wildly, sending blue streams of energy everywhere. The humans just stayed still, the attacks passing through them once again.

Once the canine stopped attacking, Seito picked up a lump of snow, throwing it the way they came. Doggo jerked his head towards the way the snowball went.

"Moving!" He yelled, before speeding off into the distance.

"Well, that's that. Let's get goin before he comes back."

* * *

As the group continued trudging through the forest, they spotted a familiar face.

"Hi Sans! What are you doing out here?"

"heya kiddo. i'm bone tired, so i'm just takin a little rest."

Zenko giggled at Sans' pun.

"anyway, now that you're here, i got some advice for you. you see, my bro has a special blue attack. don't move, and it won't hurt you."

"Uh, Sans, this would have been a good thing to know BEFORE we encountered that dog sentry back there."

"huh, thought doggo was takin a break at grillby's. anyway, i have some advice on remembering blue attacks. think of a stop sign. stop signs are red, right?"

Unsure where he was going, Badd nodded his head slowly.

"well, now think of a blue stop sign. got that? when you see a blue attack, think of blue stop signs."

"Oh, um thanks Sans."

"no prob, kid. i'll be keepin an eye socket out for ya." He said, before walking off.

"He's an odd one."

"Yeah, but he seems like an ok guy, at least in my book."

"I still say he's hiding something, and he's frustratingly good at it." Seito said with a scowl.

_I will find out what's really going on with you, Sans._

* * *

Continuing on, the group came across a fork in the path. Seeing a sign, they decided to read it.

"North: ice. South: ice. West: ice. East: Snowdin town. (And ice.) Well, that answers that. Let's go."

"Wait! Big bro, I think I see something up there!"

"Hm?" Badd grunted, looking towards the cliff. There was a barely visible silhouette sitting on a cliff side.

"Eh, couldn't hurt to go check it out." The punk hero shrugged, grasping Zenko's hand and heading north.

Seito sighed.

"I wish we'd stop getting distracted."

* * *

As the group approached the cliff side, the figure started to become more visible. What they saw dissapointed them.

"Are you serious." Seito deadpanned.

"We took a detour just to look at a snowman?"

"Well, so much for that."

They were about to head back, when a softly spoken, mildly ghostly voice called out to them.

"Excuse me travelers."

The group looked back at the snowman. The voice had clearly come from it, but it's mouth hadn't appeared to move.

"Um, yeah? What's up?"

To their mild surprise, the snowman spoke yet again.

"Well, as you can see, I am a snowman. I wish to see the world, but I cannot move. If you would be so kind, travelers, please, take a piece of me with you."

Badd rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Uh, no offense, but, wouldn't it melt?"

"Oh, dear no. The snow I am made of is enchanted to never melt. Not even the hottest depths of Hotland could melt it."

"Ok, but what are we gonna carry you in? We don't have a jar on us or anything."

"Not to worry, someone was kind enough to leave one here for anyone who would happen to accept my request."

Zenko grabbed the bottle and scooped a sizable portion of the snowman into it.

"Bye mister snowman! We'll be sure to take it far!" She called as they walked away.

"Oh, thank you kind travelers! And have a wonderful journey!"

* * *

After getting back on track, the group started to hear the skelebros once again.

"YOU'RE SO LAZY! YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!"

"i think that's called, sleeping."

"Hate to break it to ya Paps, but your bro's right.

Papyrus turned his head towards the humans.

"OH! DON'T FEEL OBLIGATED TO MAKE EXUSES FOR SANS HUMAN! HE NEEDS TO START TAKING RESPONSIBILITY FOR HIS ACTIONS! BUT I DIGRESS! NOW THAT YOU'RE HERE, IT'S TIME FOR YOU'RE FIRST TRIAL! I THINK YOU'LL FIND THIS ONE, QUITE 'SHOCKING!' FOR YOU SEE, THIS IS THE INVISIBLE ELECTRICITY MAZE!"

"i thought you hated puns bro."

"I'M FINE WITH PUNS SANS! IT'S JUST THAT YOU'RE DELIVERY IS TERRIBLE! THEY NEED TO BE BUILT UP AND UNEXPECTED!"

Seito coughed to get the skeletons attention.

"OH, YES! I APOLOGISE HUMANS! I HAVE GOTTEN OFF TOPIC. YOU SEE, WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE, THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP!"

Papyrus held out a metal orb for emphasis.

"SOUND LIKE FUN? BECAUSE THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL HAVE IS, ACUALLY RATHER SMALL I THINK. OKAY! YOU CAN GO AHEAD NOW!"

Seito, upon noticing that Papyrus was still holding the orb, smirked, before crossing across the area at a leisurely pace, watching as the tall skeleton got absolutely fried. While the electricity was of no danger to Papyrus, it still stung.

Upon reaching the end, Seito stood smugly in front of the skelebros, although he didn't miss the mild glare Sans was throwing his way.

Upon regaining his senses, Papyrus tried to scavenge whatever dignity he could from the experience.

"UH, YES! WELL PLAYED, BLUE HAIRED HUMAN! I ADMIT DEFEAT TO YOU THIS TIME, BUT KNOW THAT THIS WAS JUST THE FIRST TEST OF MANY! AS FOR YOU TWO, CATCH!" Papyrus threw the orb with impressive aim right into Badd's arms.

"TRY NOW!"

**"This puzzle seems really exploitable. We could just leave it here, you know." **

Badd just stared at the orb, before shrugging.

"Might as well play along. Come on Zenko. I'll hold the orb."

Badd got shocked quite a bit, although it did little more than sting him. As they reached the end, Papyrus took the orb back, before congratulating them.

"WELL DONE, HUMANS! YOU HAVE DONE WELL TO PASS THIS TEST! HOWEVER, THE NEXT TRIAL WILL BE EVEN HARDER! IT IS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER SANS! YOU WILL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED! I KNOW I AM. NYEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEH!"

* * *

Sans walked over to the group, before looking at Badd and Zenko.

"hey, thanks for playin along. my bro seems like he's having fun. and you."

Sans' expression seemed to harden, although his smile remained.

"remember what i said. my bro isn't gonna hurt ya. so don't go hurting him either. **capiche?**"

Sans' voice seemed to get a lot deeper at the last word, which even served to unnerve Seito a bit. His eyes widened a bit, something that didn't go unnoticed by Sans, before he sighed.

"I suppose that's fair. I apologize for my actions."

"well, as long as you won't do it again, i guess i could forgive you just this once." He winked, before walking away.

_Definetly more than meets the eye._

* * *

**Chapter 11 is done! Sorry if it was a bit short, like I said, I'm having a bit of a hard time coming up with things for this section of the story. Be sure to review, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**3/16/20**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, so first off, I'm sorry. I'm so goddamn sorry for making you wait so long for a new chapter.**

** While it's true that I haven't had many opprotunities to work on this story, the few that I have, I****'ve mostly squandered. **

**However! after rewatching OPM season 2, I've regained my drive to write, and I'll try to get as many chapters out as I can from now on.**

** No more slacking, I promise. **

**As for Naruto-Hirashin's question... shit, I forgot about that little fact. And because I'm lazy, rather than going back and rewriting Zenko out of fights, I'm just gonna go with the shaky reasoning that Badd hadn't made that promise before this story started. **

**Anyway, you're probobly tired of my rambling, so on with the chapter!**

* * *

As they trudged through the woods, the group talked idly with each other.

"Y'know, that Papyrus guy isn't actually that bad. Sure he's trying to capture us, but it doesn't seem like he really wants to hurt us."

"Then how do you explain that maze? It wasn't designed well, sure, but that orb still hurt, didn't it?"

"Not really. All it really did was sting a bit."

Zenko then spoke up.

"Well, I think he's really funny! And he doesn't seem like a bad guy, he's just trying to do his job."

**"He's dedicated to be sure, but I can't be sure of what kind of a person he is just yet." **

As They continued forward, they spotted a vendor on the side of a cliff. Realizing that they hadn't eaten anything since the pie Toriel had made, they went to check it out.

"I don't understand why these aren't selling. It's the perfect weather for something cold."

"Uh, hey."

The monster opened an eye, seeing the group, before all of it's features perked up.

"Oh! Customers! Would you like to buy a Nice Cream? It's the frozen treat that warms your heart! Now just 15G!"

Seito looked at the monster confused.

"Why are you selling ice cream here? It's freezing!"

The monster looked at Seito like it was obvious.

"The people here like the cold weather, so I thought that they'd also like a nice frozen treat!"

Seito just facepalmed. Meanwhile, Badd and Zenko were counting up the G that they had collected. They ended up having more than enough to buy one for each of them.

"Hey, uh, we'll take three." Badd said, handing the vendor the money.

"Oh! Thank you!" He said, handing him the cones. "Have a super duper day!"

* * *

As they were walking, the group were eating their cones.

"Hey, there's something written in the wrapper! You look nice today! Aw, that's nice!"

Badd looked at his wrapper, and adopted a look of disgust.

"A picture of a hug? really?"

Seito didn't even bother looking at his, instead he crumpled it up and pocketed it until he could find a garbage can.

* * *

"Hey look, it's Sans! Hi Sans!"

Looking over in their direction, the short skeleton's smile seemed to get a tad wider.

"hey there kiddo. i see you ran into the nice cream vendor. you know, i've been thinkin about selling some frozen treats too. ya want some fried snow? it's just 5G."

Badd and Seito gave him a weird look.

"Wouldn't that just be water?"

Sans appeared to think on that for a minute.

"yeah, I guess you're right. now i need a new business idea."

Seito rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Yeah, well good luck with that, I suppose."

Having come across two more sentry stations, the group decided to be a little more cautious this time around.

"Hey, Chara,f anyone is in there, they won't be able to see you. Could ya go over to that sign and read what it says?"

The spirit gave a wordless nod, and floated over to the sign.

**"Smell danger ratings. Snow smell: white rating, can become yellow rating." **

Zenko and Badd snickered at that.

**"Unsuspicious smell: puppy. Blue rating. The smell of rolling around. Weird smell: humans. Green rating. Which is... painted in red? Destroy at all costs!" **She said, before floating back over to the group.

Seito adopted a confused look.

"that rating scale... makes absolutely no sense."

**"what can I say, monsters are weird." **

"I'm still having a hard time wrapping my head around the whole 'monsters are civilized' thing."

"Yeah, the only reason Zenko and I got used to it so easily is because Tori was a nice lead in to that fact."

"Well, enough with the pointless banter, best to continue our trek, and we should probably watch out for the sentries of these stations. since they aren't here, they're probably up ahead."

* * *

As the group came into yet another clearing, they once again spotted the all too familiar skulls of the skeleton brothers.

Naturally, Papyrus was the first to speak.

"HUMANS! I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR... WAIT, SANS! WHERE'S THE PUZZLE?!"

Sans, who was sleeping just moments ago, lazily pointed to a piece of paper in the center of the clearing.

"it's right over there. trust me, there's no way they're getting past this one."

Seito, looking completely underwhelmed, just strode over to the brothers, hands in pockets, not even glancing at the puzzle.

Badd took a quick glance, and burst out laughing at what Sans thought to be an obstacle. Zenko, however actually sat down and solved the word search, which didn't take very long at all.

"SANS! THAT WAS WAY TOO EASY! TWO OF THE HUMANS DIDN'T EVEN STOP, AND THE SMALL ONE SOLVED IT EASILY!."

"whoops, i knew i should have used today's crossword instead."

Papyrus froze, and whirled around to stare Sans in the sockets disbelievingly.

"CROSSWORD?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT! IN MY OPINON, JUNIOR JUMBLE IS EASILYTHE HARDEST."

"seriously bro? that easy peasy word scramble? that stuff's for baby bones."

"UN. BELIEVABALE. HUMANS! SOLVE THIS DISPUTE!"

Seito gave the pair a deadpan stare.

"This argument is literally too dumb to take part in."

Badd, looking very put on the spot, replied dumbly.

"Well, uh, I don't really do puzzles, so I don't really think my opinion matters here."

Papyrus balked at that.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU 'DON'T DO PUZZLES'?! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! RED SHIRTED HUMAN! IT IS MY DUTY AS A PUZZLE ENTHUSIEST TO ENSURE EVERYONE CAN ENJOY PUZZLES! AND THAT INCLUDES YOU!"

Badd, put off by the vigor of the tall skeleton, nodded nervously.

"U-uh, yeah, sure man."

"GOOD! NOW THAT THAT'S SORTED OUT, TINY HUMAN! WHAT PUZZLE DO YOU THINK IS HARDER?"

Zenko, glad to have finally been addressed, replied confidently.

"Junior jumble of course!"

"HA! YES! HUMANS MUST BE VERY INTELLIGENT, IF THEY ALSO FIND JUNIOR JUMBLES SO DIFFICULT! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!"

The jovial skeleton dashed off, cackling with his signature laugh.

Sans strode over to Zenko.

"hey, thanks for saying junior jumble just to appease my bro. yesterday, he got stumped trying to 'solve' the horoscope."

Zenko giggled at that. Seito, walking over with a rather confused face, asked.

"Hm? How do you have horoscopes down here anyway?"

"yeah, waterfall has these crystals on the ceiling of the cave that kind of look like stars. as you could guess, the horoscopes don't differ that much."

"and hey, don't worry about my bro, he's probably just gonna show you some of his puzzle designs, nothing major."

Badd just chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Heh, well, I wasn't so much worried as I was put off by his enthusiasm, but thanks for the concern, I guess."

"just tryin to look out for ya kid. I'll see you up ahead." and with that the short skeleton stalked off, once again in the wrong direction.

With nothing left to do in the area, The band of humans plus spirit once again trudged onward, leaving the clearing behind.

* * *

**Well, sorry for yet another lackluster chapter. Once we get to Snowdin town, things will pick up. So stay tuned for the next one!**

**Edited 3/16/20**


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome to chapter 13! If I actually got this up, then that means I finally figured put how to upload on the desktop version. I don't really have much to say in this chapter, other than to enjoy it!**

* * *

As they trekked through the snowy forest, The group came upon a peculiar sight.

"The hell..? What's a microwave doin all the way out here?"

Zenko picked up a sheet of paper half buried in the snow.

"Maybe this suspicious looking note will tell us. Huh, the writing is kind of hard to read. um, 'Humans! Please enjoy this spaghetti!' Huh?"

Looking at the table, there was in fact a VERY frozen plate of spaghetti. Shrugging, Zenko continued to read.

"(Little do you know, this spaghetti is a trap, designed to entice you! You'll be so busy eating, you won't realize that you aren't progressing! Thoroughly japed again by the great Papyrus! Nyeheheh, Papyrus.)"

At this point, Badd, Zenko, and even Chara were doubled over in laughter, especially after Badd realized that A) the microwave had nowhere to be plugged in, and B) all of the buttons read 'Spaghetti'.

Seito however, was bashing his skull into a tree, muttering "I can't do this shit anymore." repeatedly.

* * *

After the group calmed down, they continued onward, until they came across a barricade of spikes.

"Huh. So what's the gimmick here? I don't see anything nearby."

Seito rolled his eyes.

"If you would look more carefully, you would realize that this snow mound was here. It's most likely covering something."

They started digging, and after several minutes, they uncovered what appeared to be some sort of map, with a little red X drawn at a point between three dots.

"Hmm, I think that I saw a clearing like that when we were walking earlier. Those dots most likely represent trees."

"Welp, time to backtrack I guess."

* * *

As it turned out, there was a switch hidden in the middle of the clearing. After flicking it, they were able to progress.

**"Hey, heads up, we got company." **

True to her word, two hooded canine looking figures stepped out from the shadows, carrying humongous axes.

"What's that smell?" The first one said, sounding distinctively male.

"Where's that smell?" The other added, this one female.

Badd looked warily at the two.

"Zenko, stand back, these guys don't look very friendly."

Zenko reluctantly nodded and stepped behind the two heroes.

"If you're a smell," The male guard said, "Identify yoursmellf!"

And with that, they pulled their hoods off, revealing that they were in fact dog like monsters. They gave each other a quick kiss, before swinging their axes downward upon the two heroes, just missing them and creating a small crater upon impact.

"Jeez! these guys seem tougher than that Doggo guy. You got anything on them Chara?"

The spirit looked at the monsters for a minute before responding.

**"Dogamy and Dogressa. threat level: each tiger. Although their eyesight is terrible, their keen sense of smell more than makes up for it. Oh, and their also married, if that helps any." **

_So they rely on their sense of smell hm? _Seito thought as he backpedaled to avoid a horizontal strike from Dogressa.

"Hey Badd."

"Urg, what is it? I'm kind of busy here!" He yelled back from under Dogamy's axe, the punk hero holding it at bay with his bat.

"I've got an idea! although I refuse to take part in it, I'm not getting any dirtier that I already am."

Badd gave Seito a confused look, before barely rolling out of the way of an axe aimed for his neck.

"The hell are you talking about?"

The idol sighed, and was about to explain, before they heard giggling.

The two heroes then noticed almost simultaneously that they were no longer being attacked. They both tensed up, before swiveling around, expecting the child of their group to be in grave danger, but that couldn't be further from the truth.

"Ok, what the hell?"

Zenko was in the middle of the two dog monsters, their axes on the ground, being pet, PET, by his little sister.

"Hey Badd! These guys aren't that bad at all! all you need to do is pet them!"

Seito looked blankly at the scene.

"Well, so much for my idea."

* * *

Dogamy and Dogressa were shuffling awkwardly on their feet.

"Um, we're sorry for attacking you."

"Yeah, we were ordered by the captain of the guard to eliminate any humans we might encounter."

Seito's eyes grew dark at that.

"And why, exactly would you have been ordered that?"

The dog guards gulped and took a step back, their fur standing up.

"W-well, the captain seems to think that all humans are pure evil."

Seito glared and made a motion to continue.

"But w-we obviously know that that's not true now! I-if you're anything to go by anyway

Seito glared at the two for a moment more, before his expression softened a little bit.

"As far as your captain knows, this encounter never happened, got it?" The two dogs nodded in confirmation.

As the two made to walk away, Dogamy turned back towards them.

"Oh, one more thing. You two are pretty skilled fighters, I'll admit that. But even you wouldn't stand a chance against captain Undyne. They're the strongest monster in the underground! After the king of course. A bit of advice, if you're planning on going through waterfall, make sure that you avoid the big set of armor patrolling the area

Badd looked intrigued.

"Undyne, huh? wonder how strong they really are." Seito looked concerned, however.

"I'm not so much worried about how strong they are, rather that they might not be as willing to listen as the other monsters we've encountered."

"Eh, we'll cross that bridge if we come to it. For now, we should probably get goin if we want to make it to the town anytime soon."

* * *

coming down the path, The group encountered another blockade of spikes, with yet another puzzle to solve. There was a sign explaining it, which Zenko read aloud.

"Turn every X into an O, then press the switch. Seems simple enough."

Badd and Seito went to stand on each of the X's and Zenko pressed the switch once they changed into O's, immediately retracting the spikes, and revealing a familiar face on the other side.

"WHAT!? HOW DID YOU AVOID MY TRAP? AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, IS THERE ANY LEFT FOR ME?"

The group of humans looked confused.

"Um, what are you talking about exactly?"

"WHY, THE SPAGHETTI OF COURSE!"

"Dude, the microwave had nowhere to be plugged in." Papyrus looked at the bat wielding hero for a moment more before slapping his skull.

"I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN MY LAZY BONES BROTHER WOULDN'T BRING THE GENERATOR. I APOLOGIZE FOR MY BLUNDER HUMANS! BUT NEVER FEAR! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL MAKE YOU ALL THE SPAGHETTI YOU COULD EVER WANT! NYEHEHEH!"

At this point the group sort of expected Papyrus to run off cackling to whatever hair-brained scheme he had planned next, but to their surprise, he started walking alongside them.

Badd was the first to address the situation.

"Uh, dude, aren't you supposed to capture us to get a promotion or something? why are you acting all buddy-buddy?"

"WELL! IT DOSEN'T HURT TO GET TO KNOW SOMEONE NEW, AND YOU'RE THE FIRST HUMANS I EVER MET! IT WOULD BE A SHAME TO CAPTURE YOU BEFORE I GOT TO KNOW WHAT YOU WERE LIKE!"

Seito pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Not even a day here, and I'm already losing my mind. Let me get this straight. You want to make friends with us, only to capture us later? I'm sorry, but that makes no sense at all!"

Papyrus appeared to think on that for a minute, before adopting a concerned face.

"I GUESS CAPTURING YOU WOULD MAKE OUR FRIENDSHIP RATHER STRAINED. BUT IF I DON'T TRY TO CAPTURE YOU, THEN UNDYNE WILL BE UPSET WITH ME, AND I WOULD NEVER GET INTO THE ROYAL GUARD!"

Zenko and Badd felt bad for the tall skeleton, and even Seito and Chara were a little upset for him. Badd spoke up.

"Well hey, what if we stage a battle? then you don't have to capture us, and you can tell Undyne that you just couldn't beat us."

Papyrus seemed to glow at that.

"WOWIE... YOU WOULD DO THAT, FOR ME?"

"I mean sure, why not? You seem like a nice guy, and I wouldn't want you to get into bad graces with your boss.

"WOW... WHO KNEW THAT ALL I NEEDED TO DO TO MAKE PALS, WAS TO GIVE THEM HORRIBLE PUZZLES AND THEN ARRANGE TO FIGHT THEM! HOWEVER! I SHOULD WARN YOU HUMANS! I AM A POWERFUL MONSTER! I DO NOT WISH TO HARM YOU TOO BADLY. SO WHEN WE FIGHT, LET ME KNOW IF I'M TOO MUCH FOR YOU!"

"I don't think you need to worry about me and pretty boy over there."

Seito glared at Badd for that comment.

"We're pretty strong ourselves."

The tall skeleton eyed the two heroes up and down.

"IF YOU SAY SO RED SHIRTED HUMAN."

Zenko then spoke up.

"Papyrus, since we're friends now, you should probably call us by our names. That's my big bro Badd, I'm Zenko, and over there is Seito!"

Papyrus looked at The trio, before nodding.

"BUT OF COURSE! NOW THAT I THINK OF IT, WHY DIDN'T I JUST ASK FOR YOUR NAMES EARLIER?"

Seito sighed and shook his head at the naivety of the monster.

"Well, I guess this is a thing now."

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 13! I'll try to make the next chapter at least 2k words long. I don't really have a reason for them officially becoming friends with Papyrus so soon, just kinda popped into my head. As always, reviews are very appreciated, and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible.**

**Edited 3/16/20**


	14. Chapter 14

**So, I'm back with another chapter, though I can't say that I'm really proud of this one.**** Or the last few, come to think of it. **

**The next couple of chapters should be better though, since I actually have an idea of what I want to happen in those. **

**I also have an issue that I would like to address about the latest webcomic chapter, but I'll leave that for the end of the chapter.**

** In response to the guest's question: Given Papyrus' personality, what do you think? (Yes, the answer is yes.) Now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

After walking a short distance, the group came upon yet another puzzle, this one actually looking fairly complex.

Papyrus seemed to fidget a little.

"SO, UM, YOU WERE TAKING A LONG TIME TO ARRIVE, SO I DECIDED TO REMAKE THIS PUZZLE TO LOOK MORE LIKE MY FACE! UNFOURTUNATLY, THE SNOW PILES I MADE SORT OF... FROZE OVER. SO NOW THE SOLUTION IS DIFFERENT! BUT FEAR NOT, THE PUZZLE IS STILL SOLVABLE! OF COURSE, IF YOU DON'T WISH TO SOLVE THE PUZZLE, THERE IS A SWITCH ON THIS TREE THAT WILL RETRACT THE SPIKES. BUT WHY WOULD ANYONE DO THAT?! IT TAKES AWAY THE FUN OF THE CHALLENGE!"

Seito was looking the puzzle over.

"This would actually be fairly difficult if there were only one of us. However, with all of us working together, the puzzle would be incredibly easy."

Papyrus seemed to deflate at that.

"WELL, IT NEVER OCCURED TO ME THAT MORE THAN ONE HUMAM WOULD ENTER THE UNDERGROUND AT ONCE, SO MOST OF MY PUZZLES ARE ONLY MEANT FOR ONE PERSON. I SUPPOSE THAT THIS PUZZLE IS RATHER USELESS OTHERWISE. THE UPCOMING PUZZLES HOWEVER, I SHALL MODIFY TO BE MORE DIFFICULT FOR A GROUP! I MUST GO AHEAD TO PREPARE! I WILL SEE YOU SHORTLY, NYEHEHEH!"

And with that, the tall skeleton flipped the switch and ran off. Badd coughed.

"Well, uh, guess we keep going then?"

The rest of the group gave confused nods, before continuing onwards.

* * *

Not a couple minutes after they last encountred Papyrus, they found him again, along with his shorter brother.

"HEY THERE!"

Seito looked at the skeletons weirdly.

"Didn't you just say not 5 minutes ago that you were going to modify puzzles?"

"YEAH, I FINISHED."

"That quick?"

"NOT IMPORTANT! NOW ON TO THE PUZZLE! HUMAN ZENKO, YOU MAY WANT TO CROSS BEFORE I ACTIVATE IT! I'VE HEARD FROM IT'S CREATOR THAT IT IS RATHER DANGEROUS!"

"Hm, you didn't make this one? I suppose it is rather high tech."

"YES! THIS BRILLIANT PUZZLE WAS INVENTED BY THE GREAT DR. ALPHYS! HERE'S HOW THE PUZZLE WORKS. WHEN I FLIP THIS SWITCH, THESE TILES WILL RAPIDLY CHANGE COLOR!"

"Um, why would colored tiles be dangerous?"

"I'M GETTING TO THAT! EACH TILE HAS A DIFFERENT FUNCTION! RED TILES ARE IMPASSIBALE! THEY CREATE AN IMPENETRABLE INVISIBLE BARRIER! BLUE TILES ARE..." (We don't really need to go through all this, now do we?) "UNDERSTAND?"

Seito and Badd nodded, looking at the notepad that the former had whipped out and jotted the instructions down on.

"GOOD! WELL, HERE GOES! ZENKO! DO YOU WANT TO DO THE HONERS?"

Zenko, who had crossed the puzzle before it was activated on the skelebro's request, nodded and flipped the switch.

The tiles began to change color rapidly, eventually becoming a mess of colors that blended together... before stopping in a straight path across. Papyrus's exited face instantly fell, while Badd, Sans, and Chara burst out laughing.

"Well, that was rather... lackluster. Was it supposed to do that?"

"I MEAN, SORT OF. THE MACHINE IS ENTIRELY RANDOM, CREATING A DIFFERENT PUZZLE EACH TIME. I GUESS THAT THIS ONE WAS JUST AN UNFORTUNATE LAYOUT."

The idol looked at the 'puzzle' once more.

"Indeed."

* * *

"What. The. Fuck?"

The group had come across what was probably the weirdest thing they had seen in the underground yet, and that was saying a LOT.

**"It appears that someone was trying to make snowdogs, and failing miserably." **

Seito looked at one of them.

"Whoever made these has no understanding of the workings of gravity. they are way too long to stay upright."

Badd looked around the area with wariness.

"These things are creeping me out. lets get outta here."

* * *

"Hm, another one of these pressure plate puzzles. although this one appears to be on a thin sheet of ice."

Zenko noticed a sign off to the side.

"Hello, this is Papyrus. I've modified this puzzle to be more challenging! The sheet of ice can now only hold someone small. Therefore, only Zenko will be able to solve the puzzle! Once the puzzle is solved, a platform will replace the ice so that everyone may cross. Wait, how did he do this in 5 minutes?"

Badd shook his head.

"I've learned not to question anything that goes on down here, especially when it comes to those two skeletons."

Zenko nodded, before on to the ice, and promptly slid until she stopped on one of the pressure plates.

"Wow! that's the most slippery ice I've ever seen! Let's see here... okay, I think I've got a path!"

She slidfrom one X to the next, until all of them were O's.

"Huh, well that was actually rather easy. Come on guys, let's get going!"

* * *

**"It's a snow poff." **

"A what?"

**"A snow poff. they're weird snow formations that can be found around Snowdin. For some reason they don't stick to other snow. Although I don't know what so many are doing in one area, they're usually a lot more spread out." **

"This place just gets weirder and weirder."

They went to leave the area, but there was a snow poff right in the way. Badd went to throw it out of the way, but before he could, a fluffy little tail poked out of it, and a head to match followed.

"Puppy!" Zenko gushed.

"Oh, hey there little guy..."

Badd went to pet the dog, but before he could get to close, a giant body of armor rose out of the snow poff, the dog's head poking out of the top of it.

"...Oh."

Chara observed the Monster for a minute, before giving her analysis.

**"Greater dog. Threat level: low demon. This intimidating looking canine is actually quite playful, and thinks that fighting is just a game." **

The giant guardsman barked excitedly, before whipping it's spear at Seito at breakneck speeds.

The idol didn't move out of the way, but instead caught the weapon between his fingers, before throwing it off to the side.

The greater dog snapped it's head towards the spear, before yipping and going to retrieve it, like a game of fetch.

As it was bending down to pick it up, Zenko approached it and pet it on the head.

Greater dog, looking surprised, yipped happily and licked the girl's face, before picking it's spear up and walking away.

Badd looked at his sister in mild surprise.

"I'm starting to notice a recurring pattern with these sentries. well, apart from all of them being dogs."

"I can't help myself! I love dogs!"

* * *

The Group continued onward, until they came across a swinging wooden bridge, with the skelebros on the opposite side.

"HELLO! THIS WOULD NORMALLY BE THE POINT WHERE I REVEALED THE GAUNTLET DEADLY TERROR, BUT NOW THAT WE'RE FRIENDS, I SEE NO NEED TO!"

Badd looked a little disappointed.

"Aw, man, that actually sounded kind of cool..."

"WH-WHAT? YOU ACTUALLY WANT TO TRY IT?"

"Yeah man! It sounds super cool, and it doesn't sound boring like those other puzzles where you actually have to think."

Seito rolled his eyes.

"I'll leave you to your muscle-brained schemes Metal Bat. Come on Zenko, let's cross while it's still safe."

He hoisted Zenko onto his shoulder and raced across the bridge.

"ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THIS HUMAN BADD? THIS MACHINE IS QUITE DANGEROUS

"Trust me man, however bad you think it is, I've been through worse."

"WELL, IF YOU SAY SO. I'M ACTUALLY KIND OF EXITED TO SEE IT IN ACTION MYSELF!"

The tall skeleton pulled out a remote, and pressed the button on it. suddenly, the ground started to shake, before cannons, flamethrowers, giant saw-blades, etc. rose up from the ground and lowered from the ceiling of the cave.

"LAST CHANCE TO BACK DOWN! ARE YOU READY?"

Badd looked at the surrounding weaponry, before nodding, a determined smile on his face. Papyrus gulped, somehow.

"ALRIGHT THEN, HERE GOES!"

He pressed the button, and everything sprung to life.

Badd analyzed a path for a second, before jumping into action. He slid under a sawblade that was aimed to cut him in half, before jumping over a torrent of flame.

The Bat wielding hero had no time to rest however, as two blades came swinging at him from either side.

He ducked under them, but just after he got up, a cannonball came flying at him, so he whacked it aside with his bat.

A mace then proceeded to come swinging at his head, which he also whacked aside, hitting it so hard that it was severed from the chain, and flew off into the distance. He then proceeded to dodge multiple spears aiming to gore him.

As he dodged, weaved, and smashed his way through the gauntlet, Sans and Papyrus were watching in awe.

_man, this kid is good. _Sans thought. _let's hope that he's honest in his intentions, or this could spell bad news. _

Badd was nearing the end of the bridge, when he heard a little _snap. _The rope that was tying the bridge to the edges had snapped, and was starting to fall. in the split second before it gave out completely, he put his bat in his mouth and ran to the cliff.

"WOW... THAT WAS INCREDIBLE! YOU WERE SO FAST! UNDER THIRTY SECONDS! YOU ALMOST BEAT UNDYNE'S BEST! AND ON YOUR FIRST ATTEMPT TOO!"

_There's a monster down here crazy enough to go through that death trap? And there's that name again. didn't those sentries say that their captain was named that? _Seito thought.

"Hey, yeah. That was fun! Might wanna come back and try it again."

It was at this moment that Zenko came storming up to Badd.

"Big brother, what were you thinking!? That was really dangerous! Why would you voluntarily put yourself in danger like that?"

Badd instantly became flustered.

"Hey, hey Zenko I'm sorry okay? It just looked fun is all..."

"If that's what you consider 'fun', then I worry for you. come on, we're almost to town. there's a welcome sign right there." She said, pulling Badd along.

Seito just smirked at the two's antics. Giving a quick salute to the skelebros, he sauntered off as well.

Papyrus was still exited over the whole gauntlet thing to notice as Sans' eye glowed blue, right before he just seemed to disappear.

e_verything seems to be going smoothly so far, but i've been wrong before. the pretty one worries me. he seems to be acting better since i talked to him, but i better keep an eye on him just to be safe._

* * *

**So, The newest chapter of the webcomic has me shook. SPOILERS FOR THE WEBCOMIC BELOW!**

* * *

**AGAIN, MASSIVE SPOILER BELOW!**

* * *

**So, Sweet mask is a monster. I had of course speculated that myself, but I didn't think ONE would reveal it so soon. This of course will be adressed in the story now, preferably soon. I don't really have much else to say on the subject, not anything that would spoil what I have planned anyway. As always, comments and criticism is greatly aprecciated, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**Edited 3/16/20**


	15. Chapter 15

"Welcome to Snowdin town. Huh, you know, I just got what that name means."

The group had finally reached the quaint little town in the snowy area of the underground. Seito looked around the village, noticing things like an inn and a corner store.

"It's a nice little place. I suppose this is where Papyrus and Sans live then."

The latter then came around the corner, nonchalant as ever.

"yup. it's a nice little town, locals are real friendly. don't worry about them recognizing you as humans, only a select few actually know what one of you looks like."

"That's a relief. I wasn't really looking forward to convincing everyone in town not to be afraid of us. You know, why are monsters afraid of humans anyway? It's usually the latter on the surface."

Sans either didn't hear the bit about monsters on the surface, or just didn't care.

"eh, guess i shouldn't be too surprised. stuff like that tends to fade into legend over time. anyway. you'll probably find some answers at the librarby."

Seito looked at Sans.

"I think you mean library."

The short skeleton just shook his head, and pointed towards a building.

"...I hate this place."

"heh heh, yeah. oh, one more thing. my bro may not look like it, but he's real strong. it wouldn't be smart to bring the kid along to your 'battle' with him. don't worry she can crash at me and my bro's until you've finished."

Badd gave a grateful nod.

"Thanks, man."

"don't mention it. if you need to check in with her, we'll be in the wooden house at the edge of town."

And with that, Sans took Zenko's hand, and led her towards his home.

* * *

"SEITO! BADD!"

"Oh, hey Papyrus."

"COME, I HAVE THE PERFECT PLACE FOR OUR GRAND BATTLE! THERE IS A LARGE OPEN AREA FAR ENOUGH FROM TOWN SO THAT WE WON'T DISRUPT THE CITIZENS!"

"Sounds good man, lead the way!"

* * *

The two pro heroes and the aspiring guardsman stood on oppisite sides of a large snowy field.

"HERE WE ARE! NOW, I SHALL GIVE THE RULES OF THE BOUT! OBVIOUSLY NOTHING LETHAL, FOR ONE. TWO, WE WILL CONTINUE FIGHTING UNTIL ONE SIDE IS UNABLE TO CONTINUE! THREE! IF YOU LEAVE THE SURROUNDING AREA, YOU ARE CONSIDERED TO BE SURRENDERING. UNDERSTAND?"

The two nodded. Before the fight, Chara had given Papyrus' stats to the two, so they knew that he had the power of a high demon, which had them rather surprised. The skeleton was stronger than all of the guardsmen they had encountered, and yet was denied being one himself.

"ALRIGHT THEN! LET'S BEGIN!"

Papyrus rushed forward, closing the gap between the two quickly. He materialized a bone in his left hand, which he swung at Badd, who met it with his bat.

Seito, seeing the opening, started running towards the skeleton, but before he could make it, he was tripped by a bone that materialized right under his feet. He didn't let that slow him down however, as he sprung back upright by preforming a front hand spring and landing on his feet. Two more bones sprung out of the ground behind him and hit him in the back of the head, knocking him off balance for a second.

Papyrus took this opportunity to back off from Badd safely, before creating a wave of bones that he sent at Badd, who simply jumped over them, only to be struck point blank in the side of the head by the bone Papyrus was wielding.

Papyrus went to give a follow up strike, but was interrupted by a knee to the ribcage from Seito, who had recovered.

All of this had happened in approximately ten seconds. The combatants were moving so fast that they would appear invisible to the untrained eye.

Papyrus stumbled back, wincing slightly.

"NOT BAD. BUT LET'S SEE HOW YOU HANDLE MY... BLUE ATTACK!"

Right after he announced it, blue transparent bones appeared all around the two heroes. Having seen an attack like this from Doggo, they knew to stay still, and did as such.

The bones passed right though them, but what happened next was unexpected. The two started to glow blue, and it felt as though gravity had increased tenfold.

Papyrus then ran forward. The heroes went to dodge, but the increased gravity had slowed them greatly, and they were unable to dodge in time.

The attack was more forceful than the two had expected, sending them flying back a good dozen feet or so.

"What.. the hell?"

Badd asked, struggling to get up due to the increased gravity.

"YOU'RE BLUE NOW, THAT'S MY ATTACK NYEHEHEH!"

"Ugh, that makes things more complicated. He may be naïve and kind hearted, but he's a surprisingly good battler."

"Yeah... I don't think I've ever had this much trouble against a demon before."

**"My analysis only accounts for power. Things like technique or special abilities aren't taken into consideration." **

"Now you tell us..."

Seito was thinking.

"We don't really have the advantage here. Our speed is greatly reduced. I believe that we should play defensively for a while until we can create an opening."

Badd nodded, right before Papyrus rushed them again. They managed to block the skeleton's strikes, so he backed off and created a cluster of bones, firing them off at his opponents.

"He can use ranged attacks too? Come on!"

The two dodged through the bones, and Papyrus rushed in again.

"I'm sensing a pattern in his attacks. He attacks at close range, before backing off, and then goes in again. I say the safest thing to do is just follow him so he can't attack from far away."

"That may be a bit hard to do with this intense gravity. I think that I found a way around it though."

"And what might that be?"

And then Badd hit himself in the head with his bat.

"What... what are you doing damaging yourself?"

"Gettin myself a little pumped up."

* * *

Papyrus was starting to worry for his friend. They were taking his attacks very well for humans. But then Badd had whacked himself with his bat.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT BADD? WE CAN TAKE A QUICK BREAK IF YOU WANT... WOAH."

Badd was in front of Papyrus before he had finished his sentence.

"Nah Paps, I'm better than ever." He said, before giving a swift whack to the skeleton's side, winding him and sending him skidding.

* * *

**"What the hell was that!? His power just spiked instantly!" **

"His 'fighting spirit'. I had heard accounts of it, but seeing it in real life is a different story. The more damage he takes, the more powerful he becomes."

Papyrus sat up groaning a little.

"YOWCH... YOU HAVE PROVEN TO BE WORHTY OPPONENTS. HOWEVER! I HAVE YET TO REVEAL MY FULL POWER! IF YOU CAN LAST THROUGH THIS ATTACK, THEN I SHALL SHOW YOU MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" The skeleton boasted, before unleashing a complex pattern of bones at the duo of heroes.

Badd managed to dodge with little effort, but Seito was still under the effects of the blue attack and was pelted rather mercilessly. However, due to his immense durability, it did little to damage him.

Suddenly, a the ground started to rumble, almost like a mini earthquake, before a sea of bones erupted from beneath it, with a huge bone at the back.

"That's not even his special attack?!"

The ocean of bones was moving towards the heroes at a steady pace, and they had no doubt that it would hurt if it hit. Badd took the initiative, and went to bashing the bones out of the way.

Seito soon followed, smashing the bones to pieces with his bare hands. They were breaking their way through the attack swiftly, until they got to the end.

"That's one huge bone."

"I'd wager that it's at least a couple hundred feet tall."

The two then smirked, before Seito jumped up, slicing the thing in half with his signature technique, and Badd swiftly Busted the two pieces into splinters with his bat.

Papyrus looked on, stars in his eye sockets.

"WOW! THAT WAS INCREDIBLE, EVEN UNDYNE HAS A BIT OF TROUBLE WITH THAT ATTACK! YOU REALLY ARE STRONG! BUT NOW, PREPARE FOR MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" He announced, before appearing to concentrate.

Suddenly, a giant dragon like skull appeared out of thin air.

"Uh, Papyrus, what is that thing...?"

"THIS IS MY SPECIAL ATTACK! IT'S STILL FAR FROM COMPLETE, BUT IT IS INCREDIBLY POWERFUL! SANS SAYS NOT TO USE IT UNLESS I'M BACKED INTO A CORNER, AND I THINK THAT THIS SITUATION QUALIFIES! NOW, FIRE!"

The beastly skull opened it's maw, and charged up a blast of pure energy, before firing it out as a beam of pure destruction.

Badd and Seito ducked under it just before it reached them. It went flying through the woods, vaporizing everything in it's path, before impacting with the wall of the cave, creating a crater at least a mile wide and deep.

The entire group stood wide eyed at the destruction, before the heroes turned back to Papyrus.

"WOW. I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT. THAT'S THE FIRST TIME I'VE EVER USED THAT! I HAD NO IDEA IT WAS SO DANGEROUS!"

Badd took a deep breath, before laughing.

"Are you kidding me!? That was awesome! With firepower like that, you would be an S-class hero for sure!"

Papyrus looked amazed at that.

"REALLY, ME? AN S-CLASS HERO!? ...WHAT'S THAT?"

"A hero is a symbol of justice that protects the citizens from the evil of the world."

"I KNEW THAT! I MEAN WHAT DOES S-CLASS MEAN?"

Seito gave an 'ah'.

"The S-class heroes are the top heroes in the hero association, a group dedicated to upholding peace and justice. Myself and Badd are heroes of this association as well. I am the number one A-class hero, although I have the potential to be class S, and Badd is the 15th ranked S-class hero, although he is stronger than some above him."

Papyrus absorbed this information.

"WOW! YOU'RE STRONG EVEN AMONG OTHER HUMANS!"

"That's an understatement. We're actually considered freaks of nature as far as power goes. Most humans, and even other heroes aren't close to being as powerful as we are."

"WOWIE..."

Badd and Seito explained the workings of the hero association, and the qualifications to become a hero, with Papyrus listening intently to every word.

"WOW! IF I EVER MAKE IT TO THE SURFACE, I'D LIKE TO BECOME A HERO TOO!"

"I'm sure you would make a fine hero Papyrus."

"THANK YOU, HUMAN BADD! NOW, I MUST BE MAKING MY WAY BACK TO TOWN! I PROMISED ZENKO THAT I WOULD 'HANG OUT' WITH HER LATER!"

"Alright, see ya."

After Papyrus left, Seito looked to Badd with a contemplative expression on his face.

"What's up?"

"It's just, I've been thinking. The monsters down here are so... civilized. Do you think that if, given a chance, the monsters on the surface could learn to be the same way?"

Badd gave a laugh.

"To be honest with ya, I've caught myself thinking the same thing. I'm sure that if we gave em a chance, they could turn themselves around, but I guess we won't know until we try, right?"

"I suppose so."

"Well, come on, you can think on that as we go back to town."

Badd turned around, walking back into town, leaving Seito to his thoughts.

_Perhaps... things may not be as bad for me as I originally thought._

The veins on his arm started popping up, before he retracted them.

_I hope..._

* * *

**Edited 3/16/20**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, welcome to chapter 16! this chapter is chock full of plot, so it's bound to be at least somewhat interesting.**

** I also want to apologize for the delay, I've had a bit of writer's block, so the next couple chapters may come out a little slower. But anyway, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Badd was walking though town, taking in the sights, until he came to the building he was looking for.

"Grillby's huh? Wonder if they got good burgers."

As soon as he said that, the punk hero heard a familiar voice.

"you bet they do. grillby's is the best place in town."

Sans was walking up to Badd, his smile a little wider than usual.

"Oh, hey Sans. You lookin for something to eat too?"

"yeah, i go here all the time. good food, fun environment, friendly faces, a good place all together. hey, actually, i was hoping i would run into you. there's something i wanted to talk to you about. come on in, i'll foot the bill."

Sans walked into the building. Badd shrugged to himself, before following.

* * *

"Hey, Sans." "Hi, Sans!" "Heya Sansy!" Were but some of the greetings Sans got as he walked into the building.

He simply waved at all of the patrons, some of which Badd recognized as royal guardsmen. Some of them waved at the hero, but luckily no one said anything.

There was an upbeat song playing on a jukebox in the corner, and a fire monster manning the bar.

Sans made a motion to follow him as he walked towards a bar stool. As Badd went to sit down, he noticed a pink disc on the stool he was about to sit on.

"A whoopie cushion? Isn't that a little old school?"

"what can i say? i'm a sucker for the classics. guess i should start hiding them better though. anyway, take a seat."

Badd did as such, before looking at the menu.

"Yeah, I could go for a burger and fries."

"yeah, that sounds good. hey grillbiz, we'll have a double order of the burg."

The fire elemental nodded, before moving into the kitchen.

Sans tapped the counter for a second, before looking over to his human companion.

"i saw your fight with my bro. you and pretty boy are real strong. only undyne has ever really been able to beat him. how did you break through his blue attack anyway? i thought it was impossible."

Badd gave a quiet chuckle.

"Actually, I was still under the effects of it."

The light in Sans' eye sockets seemed to dim for a moment, but he composed himself quick enough so that his companion didn't notice.

"huh. then how were you moving so fast?"

"Fighting spirit. For reasons even I don't know, the more psyched I get in a battle, the more my physical attributes increase. I've never lost a fight because of it."

Sans appeared to be in deep thought for a moment, but he snapped out of it when their food arrived.

"welp, grub's here. you want some ketchup?"

Badd looked at the bottle, before shaking his head.

"Nah, not really a fan of the stuff."

Sans shrugged, before proceeding to guzzle the whole thing. Badd looked at the short skeleton oddly.

_What the... you know what, not even gonna ask._

* * *

The two had just finished their meal, when Sans decided to speak.

"hey, there's something else i wanted to ask you."

"Hm, what's that?"

Suddenly, time around the two seemed to slow to a stop. The jukebox stopped playing music, and the room seemed to dim.

Badd was trying to figure out what was going on, when Sans turned to him. For the first time since he met the skeleton, Sans wasn't smiling.

"have you ever heard of a talking flower?"

Badd froze. Of all the monsters he had encountered in the underground, Sans was one of the last ones that he expected to ask that question.

"Yeah. I have."

"so you know all about it. the echo flower."

Badd facefaulted.

"Um, that wasn't the flower I was talking about."

Sans sighed, looking at his empty plate.

"yeah, i figured as much, but i had to make sure. can't go telling just anyone about this stuff."

Badd gave a shaky breath.

"How do you know about him?"

Sans gave a small smile, no mirth in it at all.

"i know lots of things that most monsters don't. some of it not necessarily by choice. now listen kid, that flower is a cunning, dangerous little thing, and the other day, papyrus told me something that i hoped i would never hear. that shitty weed is talking to him. it's been giving him encouragement, flattery, even predictions. i know beyond a shadow of a doubt that he's trying to manipulate my bro. for what, i have no idea, but it can't be anything good."

Badd was listening intently to everything Sans said.

"That scummy little... look, I've had some bad run-ins with that thing too. So the next time I see it, I'll just take care of the thing then and there."

"i wish it were that simple kid, but he's not gonna reveal himself unless he sees an opportunity. look, just be careful, ok? that's all i'm asking."

Badd gave a frustrated growl, but nodded.

"Thanks for letting me know about this Sans. I just have one question. How are you able to stop time?"

Sans raised a brow, somehow.

"what d'ya mean?"

Badd was about to respond, bit then he noticed that there were significantly less patrons than there were earlier, and the jukebox was again running.

"What the..." He went to look back at Sans, but the skeleton was gone. Badd huffed. "Fine, keep your little secret..."

* * *

Seito was looking through the books at the library, (He refused to call it by it's name on the sign) trying to find information on why the monsters were trapped under the mountain.

"Hmm, let's see, fantasy, science, ah, there we go."

The idol picked up a book titled 'Monsterkind, a Brief History', and began to leaf through it. By the time that he finished the book, he was in shock.

"Unbelievable. Not only did our pathetic ancestors attack an innocent race simply because of unjustified fear, they went and murdered the prince of the kingdom fueled by that same fear 500 years later!"

Seito's eyes had begun to turn red in rage, before he calmed himself.

"_Sigh. _Well, I suppose that I'll have to correct our ancestor's grave mistake, and the best way to do that would be to find a way to free these poor souls from their undeserved imprisonment. I shall start looking for answers on how to do such a thing immediately! Although I should probably find Badd and tell him of my discovery first."

With that final thought, the blue haired hero put the book back, before striding out the door, giving a quick nod to the librarian.

* * *

As Papyrus entered his home, he noticed Zenko sitting on the couch.

"WHY HELLO ZENKO! WAIT... ISN'T SANS SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING YOU?"

"Yeah, but he left about half an hour ago, said he needed to go run some errands."

"OF COURSE. BY 'ERRANDS', HE JUST MEANS HIS FIFTH GRILLBY'S RUN OF THE DAY. I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT HE SEES IN THAT GREASE-HOLE. BUT ENOUGH ABOUT MY LAZYBONES BROTHER! YOU WANTED TO 'HANG OUT', RIGHT?"

Zenko nodded enthusiastically.

"GREAT! LET'S HEAD UP TO MY ROOM! THERE IS A LOT I WISH TO SHOW YOU!"

The tall skeleton then grabbed Zenko's arm and led her to his room.

"Woah! There's so much stuff in here! Is that a pirate flag

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT A 'PIRATE' IS, BUT THAT FLAG SURE DOES LOOK COOL. I ACTUALLY HAVE A THEORY THAT HUMANS ARE A RACE OF SKELETON. WE SEEM TO HAVE THE SAME STRUCTURE, MINUS ALL THE FLESH."

"Actually Papyrus, humans have skeletons inside of them."

"WHAT?! ARE THEY TRAPPED? OH NO! WE HAVE TO FREE THEM!"

Zenko's giggles turned into full blown laughter.

"No, silly! Skeletons are a part of a human's body. They give our bodies structure, and help us move."

Papyrus looked very confused.

"HUMAN ANATOMY IS WEIRD."

"But most monsters have a similar body, don't they?"

"NOT AT ALL! MONSTERS ARE MADE UP OF THREE THINGS: EMOTION, MAGIC, AND DUST!"

Zenko went wide eyed.

"Monsters down here are made of magic?! How does that even work?"

"WELL, I'M NOT AN EXPERT ON THE SUBJECT, BUT YOU COULD ASK SANS. HE DOES SOME SCIENCY STUFF NOW AND AGAIN."

"Wow, never took Sans for a scientist of any kind, although there was a quantum physics book downstairs."

"SO, IF YOU'VE SEEN EVERYTHING, DO YOU WANT TO START THE HANG OUT?"

"Haven't we been hanging out this whole time?"

"WE HAVE? BUT IT DOSEN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THIS IN THE BOOK."

Zenko took the book from the tall skeleton and read the title.

"Hanging out, a guide. Papyrus, you don't need to read about hanging out to understand it, all hanging out is spending time with someone you care about."

Papyrus looked bashful.

"WELL, IV'E NEVER HUNG OUT WITH ANYONE BESIDES UNDYNE, SO I DIDN'T WANT TO MAKE A BAD IMPRESSION."

"Aw, Papyrus, you're making a great first impression by just being yourself!"

"WOWIE, HANGING OUT IS MUCH EASIER THAN I THOUGHT! NYEHEHEH!"

* * *

Sans had met up with Badd and Seito, who appeared to be having a serious conversation which they abruptly ended when they noticed him.

He had picked up the last few words, them being 'we must enact justice.'

He didn't know what to think of that, but the two had proven themselves to be trustworthy enough, so he'd give them the benefit of the doubt.

He lead the two humans back to his house. When he opened the door, he saw Zenko and Papyrus asleep on the couch, the former laying on the latter's lap. Badd and Seito entered next, and they looked at the scene with serene smiles.

"best leave em there. i fixed up my bedroom, so one of you can stay in there. the other can bunk in pap's room." Badd smiled at the short skeleton. "Thanks again for this Sans."

"don't mention it kid, don't worry about me, i'm not picky about where i sleep."

As the two humans entered the upstairs rooms, Sans looked upon the scene once more, before drifting off to sleep himself.

_if these three keep up the way they're going, there might be a reason to start caring again. one can hope._

* * *

**So, how was the pacing this chapter? Too fast? I feel like it was a little too quick. I omitted the Traditional Papyrus 'Date' scene because I couldn't find a way to make it interesting without directly breaking the 4th wall. I personally don't like 4th wall breaking unless it's done discretely.**

**Edited 3/16/20**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, I'm not dead! I come down with a bad case of writers block, and just when I got my mojo back, I got sick and lost it again. **

**But I'm back now, and with a new plot point! **

**I was originally going to have the group head into Waterfall this chapter, but I got several new ideas, one randomly, and one sparked from a guest review, so I'd like to thank that guest for kickstarting this new plot point.**

**But, that's pretty much it, so enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Badd was floating in an empty void. He was aware that he was dreaming, which was an odd sensation for him.

Since he was conscious of his, well, unconsciousness, he attempted to change the surroundings to something he saw fit. It didn't work. He groaned.

"Well, this is gonna be a long night."

Suddenly, he heard a strange voice.

"Can... can you perhaps, hear me?"

The voice sounded odd, like it was there, but not.

"Uh, yeah?"

The voice spoke again, this time with much more life.

"You, you can!? Ha Ha! Yes, finally! I've made contact with a soul in reality!"

Badd was starting to feel a little awkward.

"Uh, hey look, disembodied voice that's probably a figment of my imagination. This would probably be a lot less weird if you told me your name."

The voice gave a small chuckle.

"I suppose that is fair enough. My name is W.D Gaster, and I was the last royal scientist of the underground."

"So you retired? What are you doin in my dream then?"

Gaster was silent for a moment, before speaking again.

"There was... a lab accident. I was just putting the finishing touches onto my greatest invention, the core. A giant machine that uses quantum energy to power the entire underground. I had just finished assembling the quantum generator, and went to run a test. That is when disaster struck. There was an electrical malfunction in the wiring, sending much more power into the generator than needed, causing a massive surge of quantum energy, ripping me from reality and sending me into the void, the space between all dimensions."

Badd was looking a little sympathetic now.

"Wow. I don't really understand half of what you said, but it sounds like you're in a pretty rough place. If there's anything I can do to help, I'll do my best to do so."

Gaster responded excitedly.

"Truly? I am very lucky to have found a selfless soul such as you! There is only one thing that can return me to the plane of reality. There is a legendary artifact hidden in the depths of Waterfall. If you should find it, bring it to my old assistant, Alphys. I wager she would be the new royal scientist. She can help you imbue the artifact with quantum energy. However, do not tell her about me. A side affect of being essentially erased from existence is that no one is likely to remember me. Once the process has been completed, bring the artifact to the road connecting Snowdin and Waterfall. once every six months, a door appears connecting the void to reality, but only for a few minutes! It should appear in two days. Should you arrive there within that window of time, insert the artifact into the slot on the door, and I shall be able to return! I know this is a lot to ask of you, but should you manage to pull this off, I will be forever indebted to you."

"Whoa, that's a lot to take in man. I mean, I'll try to help you out, but I don't know if I'll succeed."

Gaster spoke again, although this time his voice was more faint.

"That is all I can ask of you, my friend. I am afraid we cannot converse much longer, my connection to your mind is growing weaker, and I can't hold it for much longer. I wish you good luck, and bid you adieu."

and with that, Badd was once again alone in his mind.

"Huh. Well, that was kinda weird. Man, I'm bored already. I'm gonna see if I can wake myself up."

He figured the best way to do so was through pain, so he slapped himself. Hard.

* * *

Badd sat up in his bed with a start.

"Yeesh, what a weird night..."

Suddenly, he heard knocking on the door.

"Come on big brother, it's almost 10! we have to get going soon if we want to make any progress!"

"What?! it's that late already? Hang on Zenko, I'll be ready in a sec!"

Grabbing his bat and a spare comb, he ran the combit through his hair as he rushed out the door and down the stairs.

Sans was in the kitchen with Seito, the two of them cooking up some bacon and eggs.

The bat wielding hero looked into the kitchen with mild shock.

"Sans, are you... doing something productive?! This is practically unheard of!"

Sans grabbed his chest in mock hurt.

"wow, that's harsh, i'll have you know that i do something mildly useful at least once a month. in fact, if helping you guys out counts, then i think i've more than met the monthly quota."

Badd just shook his head, going to sit on the couch beside Zenko.

"Hey, where'd Papyrus get off to? Haven't seen him around."

"he went off to give his daily report to undyne early. he probably won't be back for a while. undyne is out on patrol from about 8 to 10 every day, and they're pretty hard to track down when they're doing so." Badd gave a shrug.

"Well, let him know we said goodbye. I think we'll head out as soon as we finish breakfast."

Sans and Seito waved the two over to sit down at the table.

"that's fair. hey, there's something i need to tell you guys before you head into waterfall." The skeleton said while squirting an entire bottle of ketchup onto his eggs.

"undyne is a good friend of pap's, but they hate humans with a burning passion. they're likely to be you're biggest challenge yet. if anything were to happen to any of you, whether it be you or the captain, pap won't take it well. look, what i'm trying to say is, keep yourself safe, but try not to resort to violence if you can help it."

Seito gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"Don't worry, we'll be able to handle whatever threat comes our way. This Undyne person sounds like a stubborn one, but I'm sure we can get through to them."

Sans' smile grew a bit.

"that's the spirit kid. don't worry, i'll be around to keep an eye socket out for ya."

* * *

The rest of the group's breakfast went by in relative silence.

Eventually, the group was ready to head out. They bid Sans a farewell, before heading out the door.

Chara went to float after them, but all of a sudden, time seemed to slow around her, before coming to a complete stop.

**"What the..." **She looked around frantically, before feeling a gaze boring into the back of her head.

Swiveling around, she came face to face with a very serious looking skeleton.

"so, you're chara, aren't you?" He asked, lights in his eye sockets burning into the spirit's very essence.

** "W-What? How are you doing this? Better yet, How can you see me?! I didn't make it so you could!"**

"pal, nothing escapes my eyes. that includes spirits. what are you doing following those humans? i want a straight answer, no funny business."

Chara gave a sigh, before responding.

**"They, particularly Badd, are very special. All of their souls are incredibly powerful, even for humans. I presume you already know that?" **

Sans gave a silent nod.

**"Yeah, well, Badd's Determination was so great, that it managed to wake me from my eternal slumber. Not only that, but now my Spirit is attracted to his soul, so wherever he goes, I must follow." **

Sans looked at Chara silently for a moment, before speaking.

"well, you aren't lying. perhaps a millennia lying six feet under has mellowed you out."

Chara looked at Sans weirdly.

"come on, don't play dumb. i know about your whole escapade to try to end humanity all those years ago, the one that resulted in both the death of you and your adopted brother."

Chara Grit her ghostly teeth, before yelling at the skeleton.

**"You.. bastard! How do you know about that?! Not even Mom or Dad know! Who could have possibly told you?!" **

The short skeleton closed his eyes for a moment, before responding.

"you're the princess of the underground, so you had access to the royal archives. tell me, did you ever read up on a legend that had to do with a judge?"

Chara appeared to think for a minute, before going wide eyed.

**"Wh-what? Y-you?! Why?! Why you, and why now?! The Judge, one of the legendary monsters. The book said that they would be born with unimaginable power and intelligence, one of the chosen destined to protect not only monsterkind, but the entire world! You, you can't possibly be saying that's you?" **

Chara wracked her mind for any other way that Sans could possibly know about her terrible mistake, but she couldn't find any.

**"****N-no way... Does Dad know?"**

"yeah, he does. he's the only one who does, and i would prefer it if it stayed that way. look kid, i'm not gonna go blaming you for past mistakes, just make sure you learn from them. and hey, if you're accompanying those guys, try to keep em safe and out of trouble when i'm not around, k?"

Chara was shocked. The judge was letting her off scot free, despite knowing about the atrocities she had committed? Of course, the judge was said to be astounding at judging a person's morality, so maybe she wasn't as horrible a person as she thought.

The spirit gave a small smile.

**"Thanks, Sans. That means a lot to me. And don't worry, I'll make sure to take care of the others." **

"good to know, kid. and hey, is it just me, or are those humans growing on ya?"

Chara sputtered, trying to come up with a rebuttal.

"Heh, just think on that for a bit. now off with ya." The skeleton said, snapping his fingers.

Time around them slowly picked back up. Chara gave one last look at Sans, before flying out the door to met up with the others.

* * *

**I wasn't originally planning on putting Gaster in the story, but, one idea led to another, and suddenly, this happened! Be sure to review and give constructive criticism, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**Edited 3/16/20**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, here's chapter 18! not much to mention, so let's just get on with it!**

* * *

As the group walked along the path to Waterfall, Badd was filling them in on his strange 'dream' that he had last night.

"Are you sure that we can trust this 'Gaster'? He may be trying to escape for a more sinister purpose."

"I don't think so. He has a pretty good alibi, and the way he spoke just gave me the feeling that he was being sincere, ya know?"

"If you say so. Do you know anything about this Gaster person Chara?"

The spirit shook their head.

**"Nope. He must have come around after my time." **

"Well, then I suppose we must go with Badd's gut on this one then. I guess we have a new goal now. find this 'legendary artifact' that is supposedly hidden in Waterfall, while also trying to avoid this Undyne character at the same time. Though something tells me that's easier said than done."

The group continued on in relative silence, until they came to a small clearing. True to the areas name, there was in fact waterfalls everywhere.

They spotted Sans asleep at a sentry station, to which they just rolled their eyes. All of a sudden, a monster kid came running up to them. Strangely, he didn't seem to have any arms.

"Yo! Are you going out to see her too?"

Zenko tilted her head.

"Uh, who?"

The kid was bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement.

"Who? Undyne of course! She patrols this area every day. She beats up bad guys, and NEVER loses."

By this point, the kid had stars in his eyes.

"Man, she's so cool, I want to be just like her when I grow up."

Badd chuckled at the monster kid's enthusiasm, although he was slightly surprised to hear that Undyne was a female. Based on what he had heard of her, he would have thought her to be male.

"Heh, you must really look up to her, huh?"

The kid looked up to Badd with an expression that said 'duh.'

"Of course I do, practically everyone in the underground does. She's the second strongest monster around, after the king of course. But you guys should know that already."

Badd sweatdropped. He should really stop being so careless about the questions he asked.

"Uh, yeah. We actually have some business at the capital, so we're on our way there now. It's actually our first time in Waterfall."

"Really? Well, since we're both headed there, you mind if I tag along? My mom says I can only go out of Snowdin if someone's with me, but all my friends are busy today. I was actually planning to sneak out alone. Uh, please don't tell my parents?"

Before either of the older humans could respond, Zenko came up and smiled.

"Sure! it's always nice to have some company." Seito's eyes widened, before he shook his head, while Badd just smirked.

"Sweet! thanks dude!"

* * *

As the group headed further into Waterfall, they came across a patch of tall grass.

As they were making their way through it, they heard a familiar voice.

"HELLO UNDYNE! I'M HERE WITH THE REPORT OF MY FIGHT WITH THE HUMANS!"

As soon as they heard the captains name mentioned, they stopped in their tracks, although for different reasons.

The monster kid poked his head out of the grass, motioning for the others to follow suit.

"Come on guys, she's right over here!" He whispered. The others revealed themselves just enough to see what was going on.

Papyrus was conversing with a person in dark and intimidating armor, who was obviously Undyne.

"Yeah?" She said, her voice raspy and tomboyish.

"How'd you do? Did you capture them like I asked you?"

She spoke with authority, but not as much as they expected her to. Then again, Sans did say she and Papyrus were friends.

"WELL... NO, THEY WERE VERY STRONG FOR HUMANS, BUT! I PUT UP A VERY GOOD FIGHT! SEE FOR YOURSELF!"

Papyrus whipped out his phone, and played the recorded video of their fight.

"Wow, you actually managed to use your special attack! Great job Papyrus!" Undyne said.

"Forward this to my phone, I want to study the human's fighting style before I take them on myself. They'll be coming through here soon, and I'm going to be prepared to stop them."

"U-UNDYNE, YOU DON'T HAVE TO FIGHT THEM! YOU SEE-"

Undyne cut Papyrus off.

"Papyrus... did you become FRIENDS with the enemy?" She asked, stomping her metal boot onto the ground.

"U-UH, HERE, UNDYNE, I'LL FORWARD THE VIDEO NOW. GOTTAGOBYE!" The tall skeleton stammered nervously, dashing off.

"Papyrus, wait! Ugh, great, those humans are manipulating his emotions. When I find them, I'm gonna end them in the most brutal way possible!" She yelled to herself in anger, before stomping further into Waterfall.

The group watched the exchange with mixed emotions. The monster kid seemed exited, but nervous at the prospect of humans being in the underground.

Badd and Seito watched Undyne with anticipation. They had a feeling they would be running into her soon.

Zenko was sweating nervously. She knew that Badd and Seito were real strong, but she couldn't help but be worried about running into the warrior monster.

"Dudes, did you hear that? There's humans in the underground! We should probably be careful from now on. Maybe if we're lucky, we'll get to see Undyne beat them up!"

Badd and Seito facefaulted.

_Does this kid seriously not suspect us at all? _

"Anyways, come on, lets get going. Don't worry about the humans. With Undyne in the area, there's nothing to fear!"

Seito just shook his head, before the group continued into the marsh.

* * *

As the group of travelers continued into Waterfall, they came across a gap of deep water.

"Yo, I know what to do here! There's these things called bridge flowers. The seeds are right here. If you plant four in a straight line, they bloom into a bridge of flowers."

Seito examined the seed.

_This place has some strange plant life._

Badd and Seito planted the seeds in the water, and true to what the kid said, they bloomed immediately.

"Huh, it actually worked. Nice job kid." The monster kid beamed, but then he realized something.

"Yo, I just realized we haven't given each other our names yet. My name's Sid." He said, looking at the others expectantly.

"I'm Zenko, the guy with the bat is my big brother Badd, and the handsome looking one is Seito."

"Cool, now that that's out of the way, let's go!" He said, running ahead, before falling face first into ground.

"Whoa, you alright?"

"Yeah, that happens all the time, one of the downsides of not having arms to balance you."

They continued walking for a bit, before Badd's phone went off.

"Hello?"

"HELLO, HUMAN BADD!" Papyrus said from the other end.

"Oh, hey Pap, what's up?"

"SO, UH, I HAVE THIS FRIEND... HER OPINION OF YOU IS VERY... MURDURY. SHE CALLED ME AND SAID SHE THOUGHT SHE SAW YOU WEARING A BLACK LEATHER JACKET. I WOULD TAKE IT OFF IF I WERE YOU."

Badd rolled his eyes.

"Dude, whether I'm wearing my jacket or not, she'll still know who I am."

"I SUPPOSE YOU ARE CORRECT. JUST BE CAREFUL OK?"

Sid looked up at Badd curiously.

"What was that all about?"

"Just a friend checking up on me."

"Oh, ok then."

* * *

The group entered another room, this one filled with glowing blue flowers.

"This is the wishing room. You look up at the sparkling gems on the roof of the cave, and say your wish into one of the echo flowers. My history teacher said monsters used to do the same thing with these things called stars when we still lived on the surface. Man, I wonder what that was like, Looking up and seeing so many of those 'stars'. I hope I can see them one day."

The humans looked at the little monster with pity. Hearing this just made their resolve to free the monsters all the stronger.

Badd walked past one of the flowers, and to his surprise, it spoke.

"_I wish my sister and I will see the real stars one day..._"

It was then that he realized that all of the flowers were saying different things, all records of monsters wishing for freedom, to see the surface.

Badd clenched his fist, Determination burning in his eyes.

_They're all so desperate, I can't let them down! _

Sid ran ahead of the group, and down a pathway.

"Yo, this way! It may look like a dead end, but there's a hidden compartment with a switch in the wall!"

True to his word, there was a switch in the wall, which opened up a previously hidden passageway.

* * *

Upon entering the next room, they came across a wall full of plaques with a language that they couldn't decipher.

"This room is supposed to tell a story about the human-monster war, but it's written in our ancient written language, so I don't know what it says."

**"I can decipher it for you if you want." **Chara said, speaking for the first time since they entered Waterfall. She was still thinking about her conversation with Sans earlier.

"Sure, if you don't mind."

"Uh, who are you talking to dude?" Sid asked, giving Badd a weird look, making him stiffen.

"U-uh, I just talk to myself sometimes! Yeah, weird, I know."

"Yeah, you're right, that is weird." The monster kid deadpanned, but he didn't press the issue further, which the humans were incredibly grateful for.

Seito looked to the panel and began to read, Chara translating for him.

"The war of humans and monsters. Why did the humans attack? We had done nothing to provoke them. Human souls are incredibly powerful. It would take the power of nearly every monster soul, just to equal the power of one human soul. However, monsters too have a strength, in that of their overwhelming magic and physical prowess. The war was hard fought. Both sides lost many lives in the pointless battle. However, in the end, the humans had a trump card. They had seven powerful mages who had the power to seal the monsters away. They lured us into the caves beneath . Then, the mages appeared and sealed us underground with a barrier so powerful that not even the strongest of attacks would have any effect. It was only after we had been sealed away, that we realized why the humans had attacked. Human souls are powerful enough to persist even after death. They feared an ability we didn't even know we possesed. To absorb human souls. A monster with a human soul: A terrible beast with unfathomable power."

As Seito finished reciting the tale, he was shaking with rage. His eyes had turned red, and his viens were popping out on his neck.

"Utterly despicable..."

Badd was also visibly upset, the veins in his eyes red with anger, although he was doing a better job at containing it.

Zenko just looked sad, while Sid just looked confused.

"Lets... lets move on."

"Yeah. good idea."

* * *

The group came across an incredibly long bridge, a pathway filled with pillars sitting adjacent from it.

They went to traverse across it, when suddenly, a teal spear, seemingly made of energy, struck through the bridge with incredible force, splintered wood flying everywhere and creating a massive gust of wind.

Looking frantically around, they spotted an armored figure on the pathway across from them, already preparing more spears to throw.

"Shit, it's Undyne. Zenko, Sid, stay far behind us, we're gonna make a run for it!"

"W-wait, why is Undyne after you guys!? Did you do something bad?" Sid asked, confusion and fear written all across his face.

"We'll explain later, now get back!" Badd yelled, before he and Seito made a mad dash for the end of the bridge.

"Oh, you're not getting away THAT easy!"

"Come on, lets go after them, we need to make sure they're ok!"

"I'm so confused yo..." Sid said, before chasing after Zenko.

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter! Be sure to review, and I'll get the next one put as soon as possible!**

**Edited 3/16/20**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok, rant time.**

**Looking back on my story as I was editing it, I couldn't be more embarrased. There were so many spelling, punctuation, and grammatical errors. Combine that with the bunched up paragraphs, and I'm surprised anyone was willing to read this story at all! **

**I would like to thank each and every one of you for sticking with my story, despite the horrible start it had. All of the revised chapters should be up by the time this chapter goes up, so if you want to go back and read an actually comprehensible story, then your more than welcome to do so.**

**I feel like I came out of this a better writer overall, and the rest of the story, plus the sequel will be much, MUCH better quality. Again, I can't thank all of you enough for putting up with the story for this long, and giving me time to fix it. I'm going to do better from now on, for your guys' sake.**

**And now, an actually well written chapter! Crazy, right?**

* * *

"Get back here, human scum!" Undyne yelled, flinging countless spears at the two heroes.

"Ugh, why does this bridge have so many unnecessary twists and turns?" Badd complained, running as fast as he could, Seito slightly ahaid of him.

"No idea, let's just keep running!"

The idol jumped a large gap, but as soon as he landed, one of Undyne's spears shot through his arm, cleaving it off.

"Seito!"

"Heh, finally got ya, punk." The militant monster gloated.

However, to both of their surprise, Seito simply grabbed his severed arm in midair, and reattached it with ease.

"Damn it... Now my shirt is ruined."

Undyne looked on in shock.

_What the hell!? No human should be able to do that... whatever, I'll just ask Alphys about it once I've killed them. _

Shaking herself out of her stupor, she summoned another volley of spears and took aim.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"I have an... irregular biology. If a wound is a clean cut, I can reattach the lost body part."

"Huh, that's pretty cool." Badd said as he deflected a spear aimed for his throat with his bat.

They kept running across the absurdly long bridge, until they finally came to the other end.

"Quick, let's hide in the grass." Badd whispered as he ducked into the greenery.

Zenko and Sid caught up shortly after.

They heard Undyne's metal boots stomping up to them. As soon as she approached, she saw rustling in the grass.

_Gotcha punks. _She smirked internally, before reaching down and pulling up her prey.

"Yo..." Sid said with a starstruck smile, being held up by the scruff of his neck by Undyne.

"What!? Ugh, go home kid, don't you know there's humans around?" She said with annoyance, dropping Sid and pointing towards Snowdin.

He looked up at her for a moment, before sighing and running off the other way.

"Damn it, I lost em. Whatever, they couldn't have gotten far."

* * *

Sid peeked out from around the corner he had hidden behind.

"Yo, she's gone, you guys can come out now."

Badd poked his head out, scanning for any sign of the armor clad monster, before standing up and walking out of the grass with the others.

"Man, that was close. I have a feeling that this won't be the last time we see her though."

"Yo, you guys gotta tell me what's going on now. Why was Undyne trying to kill you?"

Sid was visibly confused, which was fair. He had just witnessed his hero try to murder a couple of seemingly innocent civilians.

"Look kid, we'll tell you, but you gotta promise you won't tell anyone else."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Badd? How can we be sure he won't tell anyone?" Seito said, looking at Sid. He wasn't exactly glaring, but he was eyeing him with caution.

"Hey, look man, if you wanna try to BS your way out of what the kid just saw be my guest."

"Fine, tell him, but if he goes back to town and tells everyone, that's on you."

"Look Sid, we're humans." Badd said bluntly, Making the monster kid gasp and start sweating nervously.

"Yo, y-you're humans? O-oh man..."

Zenko came over and sat next to him.

"Yeah, but we're not bad! We just fell down here on accident and are trying to find a way out."

"Yeah, and that's not all. We found out why you guys are trapped down here, and to say the least, we're disgusted with our ancestor's actions. I don't know how we'll do it, but we're gonna try our hardest to get you guys to the surface." Badd finished, Seito nodding silently.

Sid seemed to be in conflict with himself over whether to trust them or not, but eventually he nodded his head and looked back up.

"Yeah, ok. I believe you guys! Besides, you've been nice to me so far, so what does it matter if you're humans? We can't go blaming everyone for the mistakes of the past!"

"Wow, that's pretty mature of ya, kid. Glad to know you're giving us a chance."

"Yeah, but what are you guys gonna do about Undyne? She knows for sure that you're in the area now, so she'll definitely be after you."

"Don't worry. We're tough. We'll be able to handle whatever she throws our way. It may be hard to convince her, but if she's the hero you say she is, then she'll come around."

"Yeah, you're right! once she sees that you aren't gonna hurt anyone, she'll stop trying to kill you!"

Seito looked at his wristwatch, before coughing to get the other's attention.

"Sorry to cut the conversation short, but we really should get going."

* * *

After passing by a piece of crystalized cheese, (Yes, you heard me right) the group found Sans standing next to a telescope.

"Hey Sans, what are you doing here?"

"well, i've decided to get into the telescope business. now, normally, this premium, high tech telescope would cost you 50000 G to use, but since I know you, i'll let you use it for free."

"Well, thanks Sans."

Badd went up to the telescope and looked into it. Seito was about to warn him that it was a prank, but stopped himself.

_This may actually be pretty funny._

"Hey, what the heck? All I see is red!"

Badd looked up from the telescope, revealing that he had a splotch of red paint over his eye, making everyone laugh.

"What? What's going on? Why are you laughing?"

"god, I didn't actually think you'd fall for it! that's rich!"

Sans held up a mirror for Badd to see.

"...Fuck you Sans."

* * *

After passing through a rather beautiful room filled with glowing water, The group of travelers entered a long area with a natural pathway through a body of water.

Suddenly, a large, tan tentacle raised above the water, startling them.

A Head to match the appendage soon raised above it.

"Hey there! I'm Onionsan!"

Badd looked up at the large monster awkwardly.

"Uh, hi?"

"I haven't seen you guys around before! You visiting Waterfall?"

"Well, we're headed to the capital, and we need to head though here to do so."

"Oh, well, good luck getting there! I actually want to go to the capital too, like all my friends did once the water started to get shallow, but they don't have enough aquariums to house me."

The group started to feel bad for the aquatic monster. Sid had heard the story from Onionsan before, but he always felt bad.

"That's ok though, Undyne's gonna fix everything, ya hear? She and the king are working to break the barrier! Then I can go live in the ocean!"

Seito looked thoughtful.

_Perhaps Undyne targeting us has something to do with that._

"Anyway, there's the end of the room, have a good time in Waterfall!"

And with that, Onionsan went back underwater. Zenko waved after the monster.

"Bye Onionsan! Nice meeting you!"

* * *

As they ventured out of Onionsan's chamber, they noticed a monster hiding in the corner.

"Hey there, what's the matter?"

"Oh, um, hello. Could you uh, back up a bit? I don't really like people this close."

Despite being almost five feet away, they nodded and backed up a bit.

"Thank you. My name's Shyren. I want to be a singer, but I suffer from horrible stage fright."

Seito smiled. He could certainty help out with that.

"Well, I happen to be a singer myself. Would it help you if I sang with you?"

"O-oh dear. No, I couldn't ask you to do that, surely you have a better use of your time."

"Nonsense. I can take a little time out of my day to help an aspiring musician."

"Well... alright, here's the song I have in mind..."

* * *

As Seito and Shyren sung their duet, they attracted the attention of several monsters. Normally, Shyren would be scared to death, but she was too wrapped up in her singing to notice.

As they finished, the small crowd of monsters applauded.

"Wow, who are they? They're almost as good as Mettaton!"

"I think I know one of them. They hang out around this area a lot, but I've never heard them sing!"

Shyren looked at the crowd, startled.

"Wh-what? Where'd all of them come from?"

"They approached us as we were singing. You have a wonderful voice, so why are you so afraid of an audience? They clearly liked it!"

"They, they did? Wow, they did! Thank you so much! I feel a lot better now."

"Happy to help!"

Badd smirked as Seito walked back over to them.

"You can't even go through here without drawing an audience, can you?"

"Oh, shut up. It's not my fault I naturally attract attention."

* * *

The group came across a room with a decayed looking statue.

"Ugh, it's so wet here."

"Yeah, that's Waterfall for ya."

Zenko spoke up.

"Hey Badd, I think I saw something suspicious back a bit. We should go check it out to see if you know what is hidden anywhere nearby."

"Oh, yeah. good idea."

"Uh, what are you dudes talking about?"

"Um, we'll explain once things make sense."

"Alright, but you better tell me."

* * *

The pathway they encountered led to a dead end, with only a piano there.

"Who would leave a perfectly good piano in a place like this?"

"I think I know. Look at the sign."

There was a sign above the Piano that read a message.

"Play the first seven notes that the umbrella reveals. What?"

"Wait, Badd, there was a handle for an umbrella on the statue back in the other room."

"Oh my god, back and forth we go."

* * *

Once the umbrella was placed on the statue, it began to play a tune that Chara recognized. She started to tear up. It was the song that her mother always sung to her and her brother all those years ago.

Badd whispered to Chara, so Sid wouldn't hear.

"Hey, you alright?"

**"No, it's nothing."**

"Well, if you say so."

As soon as they made it back to the piano, Zenko sat down and played the first seven notes of the tune, just as instructed.

All of a sudden, the wall crumbled away, revealing a room hidden behind it.

"Whoa. Dudes, how'd you know to do that?"

Zenko giggled.

"I'm pretty good with the piano, and the puzzle was pretty simple. All you have to do is play the first seven notes of the music box."

* * *

Upon entering the hidden room, The humans gasped.

Sitting on an ancient looking pedestal was a glowing red crystal ball.

"That HAS to be it."

Badd went over and the orb up. Being careful not to drop it, he placed it in his backpack (Not mentioned until this point) and turned back to the others.

"Well, that's one loose end tied up. Let's get going, there's nothing left to do here."

The others nodded, following after him.

* * *

**Sorry if the ending of the chapter seemed a little lackluster. I just finished editing all of the chapters in pretty much a day, so I'm pretty drained.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello All! Here's chapter 20! **

**I have two questions for you guys today, although one is more important than the other.**

**1) What do you want to see most in this story or the sequel? Review giving your suggestion, and I'll do my best to put it in!**

**2) Who's your favorite OPM character? I can't really think of one off the top of my head, they're all so good! But my top 5 would be as follows, not in any specific order.**

**-Metal Bat**

**-Garou**

**-Sweet Mask**

**-Suiryu**

**-Saitama**

**Thank you all for tuning in, be sure to give your suggestions in the reviews!**

* * *

The group walked through Waterfall, water steadily falling from the ceiling. Zenko was holding her umbrella for both herself and Sid, the latter chatting away.

"Seriously, what is that thing? It looks important. Are you sure you should be taking it?"

"Well, no one was using it, and we need it to do something important."

"Does it have to do with breaking the barrier like you dudes were talking about?"

"Not quite. We need it to help someone."

"I don't understand why you're being so cryptic about it."

"Look, we just need it ok? We'll explain why once you'll be able to understand."

Sid huffed, but didn't say anything else.

The path cleared out into what looked like a massive lake, with a castle on the other side.

"That's the king's castle. It overlooks both the lake and the capital."

Badd whistled, impressed at the structure.

"That's where we're headed huh? Not bad! Looks like something out of a fairy tale."

"Yeah, but you still gotta go through Hotland. The king's castle is directly connected to the Core, so that's where you should head."

"Well, that's certainty efficient. We were headed there to begin with anyway, so this makes things easier."

Zenko stared at the castle in wonder. She had always wondered what it would be like to live in a castle, so she was exited to get there.

* * *

The 'rain' started to clear up as they walked further into Waterfall. They eventually came upon a cliff that was exactly 90 degrees to the ground. It was at least 30 feet high, and was slick with water, making it impossible to scale.

Seito looked at the obstruction with disappointment.

"I swear this place will drive me insane before I get out of here. Who in their right mind would construct a pathway like this?!"

Sid chuckled.

"I always wondered that myself. Don't worry though. I know a way around."

Badd smirked, picking the two kids up in his arms.

"No need for that."

He and Seito jumped up the cliff effortlessly, shocking Sid.

"Yo! I didn't know humans could jump that high!"

"Well, most can't. We're... special cases, you could say."

"Well, either way, that was awesome!"

* * *

The group came across yet another long and needlessly long and complicated bridge, another identical one under it.

"I'm getting a little Deja vu here."

"Well, we had better watch out for-"

All of a sudden, teal circles blocked Zenko and Sid from the two heroes, before they shot up, and stayed there.

"...Undyne."

"You won't get away this time punks!"

Undyne jumped up from the lower bridge, towering over the two humans, pointing her spear at the two menacingly.

"Now, let's do this!"

Undyne thrust her spear at Badd, who parried it with his bat, before the two humans retreated.

"AAARGH! Why?! Every time!"

She raced after them, summoning spear mines on the ground, similar to what she did to prevent the two children from advancing.

"Get back here, you cowards! Why are you running away?! I know you're strong!"

"Cuz we don't wanna fight you, and you don't seem like the type to talk something out!"

Undyne just snarled, throwing more spears.

Seito and Badd weaved through the spear mines and projectiles, Trying to find a way off of the bridge.

"My god! this one is so much more confusing than the last one!"

"Maybe they constructed them like this on purpose to corner us?"

Seito thought of something as he jumped over a spear that shot up to skewer him.

"Why are you trying to kill us anyway? What do you have to gain?"

"Don't play dumb, punk! We need your souls to break the Barrier!"

_They need souls? That's... worrisome. How many others have they slain?_

"That's right! We only need one more soul! We're so close to freedom! So the best thing for you to do would be to at least face me honorably!"

"Why are you trying to kill both of us then?!"

The two approached a dead end. Undyne approached them slowly, summoning a barrier of spears to block their escape.

"You really are stupid. Humans are the enemies of monsters, so killing both of you is my duty as a warrior. Besides, once King Asgore acquired your souls, He'll obtain power akin to a god, and wipe out humanity."

Now normally, Seito and Badd would see this as an act of pure evil. But with the knowledge of what humanity had done to them, they could only sympathize with them.

"It doesn't have to be like that though. Humanity has changed since then. All we want to do is help. You're a hero, right? Well we are too, and it's our duty to ensure that all innocents are protected and cared for, and that includes you monsters."

Undyne was quiet for a moment. They couldn't tell what she was thinking, what with the helmet obscuring her face. After a moment, she summoned a spear into her hands.

"If you really are the heroes that you say you are, you'll give up your souls right this instant."

The two sighed. They were afraid that this was the way things would go.

"Sorry, no can do. Can't let you go to war with us again. And besides, we have people who care about us."

With those final words, Badd and Seito gave Undyne a wave, before jumping off the bridge, and into the abyss.

As the two fell, they could hear the warrior raging in frustration.

"This might hurt a little. It's a much farther fall than it was down to the ruins."

"Indeed."

The two landed in a pool of shallow water, and blacked out.

* * *

"Yo! Come on you two, get up!"

Seito and Badd sat up, groaning a little. The end of their fall had approached faster then they thought, and they hadn't had the time to land properly.

"Hey, Zenko, Sid. How'd you two get here?"

"We took that path I told you guys about."

The two stood up, examining the area.

"Where are we anyway?"

"The garbage dump. A bunch of human junk falls down here all the time. It's the only reason we have human tech. Well, apart from the royal scientist anyway."

Sid went over to one of the piles to inspect some of the recent arrivals, when he saw something that intrigued him.

"Hey Seito, why are you on the cover of this magazine called 'The faces of music'?

"You know, I never told you did I? Up on the surface, I'm likely the most popular person in the world. I'm a famous actor, model, singer, as well as hero."

"Wow, that's so cool! You're like a combination of Undyne and Mettaton!"

"I have no idea who this Mettaton person is."

* * *

Elsewhere, a certain robot suddenly felt insulted.

* * *

"Yo, how don't you know who Mettaton is? He's the most famous person in the undergound! Even more famous than Undyne, and somehow, King Asgore himself!"

"Huh, must be a good performer then. I'd like to meet him."

"Yeah, I'm sure you'd get along great! Anyway, follow me. The exit's just this way."

* * *

As the group walked through the dump, Badd and Zenko inspected some of the junk in it.

"Woah, score! Astronaut ice cream! I've never had this stuff before."

Seito gave Badd a disgusted look.

"If you eat that, I will lose all respect for you."

"Fine, fine. Just looked good is all..."

As they were reaching the exit, they heard a laugh. Turning around, they spotted a dummy.

The strange thing was, the dummy was floating, and it was split in two.

It locked it's beady eyes onto the group, before racing over to them, moving so fast that it looked to Zenko and Sid that he had teleported.

"HAHAHA! Too intimidated to fight me huh? I am a ghost that lives inside a dummy! My cousin used to live inside a dummy too, UNTIL YOU DESTROYED THEIR HOME! Humans, I hope your souls aren't too used to your bodies, because they're about to be EVICTED!"

Sid and Zenko gulped, stepping back a bit.

Badd looked at the strange new monster, realizing what he was going on about.

"Uh, hey look man. I didn't think anyone was using that dummy! I'm sorry, I'll find your cousin a new home."

"You idiot! Do you even realize how much a vessel means to a ghost?! We get closer to it, in hopes that we may one day bond with it and become corporeal, making us feel complete! My cousin's future, you took it all away!"

A bunch of miniature dummies suddenly materialized, looking at the two heroes angrily.

Chara looked at the two, before sighing.

**"The Mad Dummy attacks!"**

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is a little short. I just couldn't find much to put in this one.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey, I'm back! Sorry for yet another unannounced hiatus, I had some trouble coming up with ideas for this chapter, and got distracted by friends and the like. I'll try to update more consistantly, but if I can't think of anything, there's really no immediate help for that. Now, on to reviews!**

**Guest 1: I'll try to, but I don't know if I'll be able to think of a smooth way to incorporate it.**

**CF8WRK4U: Thanks man! It's nice to know that you enjoy my story that much!**

**Guest 2: Wish granted!**

**One more thing. I didn't get many responses last time, so I'll ask again. What do you want to see most out of this story? I'll try to incorporate it if i can think of a way how to.**

* * *

Badd and Seito tensed up, preparing for a fight. The Mad Dummy scoffed as they glared at him.

"Foolish, Foolish, FOOLISH! You can't hurt me! I'm a ghost! What are you hoping to accomplish? Dummy minions! Teach these guys a lesson!"

Suddenly, the piles of trash surrounding the heroes began to shake, multiple tiny dummies popping up from them, before they focused their beady eyes on the two humans. They opened their mouths, firing out a pulse of magic energy at their opponents.

Badd looked at the incoming attacks, before attempting to whack them away with his bat, only to find out that it phased right through it, impacting his chest hard.

Upon seeing Badd skid back a couple of feet, Seito abandoned any thought of trying to repel the attacks, and focused instead on dodging them. He ducked, weaved and jumped over them, evading the vast majority of the pulses.

A couple of the pulses that Seito dodged went past him and were sent straight at the mad dummy, who couldn't react before he was blasted in the face.

"OWWW! You dummies, watch where you aim your magic attacks!"

Upon hearing that, Badd and Seito smirked.

"H-hey, you two! Forget I said anything about magic!"

"So all we have to do is focus the attacks in your direction? Good to know..."

The mad dummy was visibly sweating now. "Wh-whatever! Dummy minions, keep attacking!"

The tiny dummies just looked wordlessly at their leader, before firing more pulses at Badd and Seito.

There were more than last time, and they were flying at them faster as well. However, being more prepared this time, Badd and Seito managed to evade the attacks rather easily. Once again, they flew at the mad dummy, pelting him with his own minion's attacks once more.

"Heh, that all you got? I could do this blindfolded!"

The mad dummy started shaking in rage and embarrassment, literally turning red. "Grrr… What's your deal huh?! Humans aren't supposed to be this tough!"

Badd chuckled. "Well, we're not your average humans."

The mad dummy growled. "Well then, if your so confident in yourselves, why don't you see if you can dodge my dummy minions AND my dummy bots!"

Mechanical whirring suddenly filled the area. Metal dummies popped up next to the normal ones, their red eyes glowing.

"Dummy bots, magic missile!"

In addition to the normal magic attacks of the dummy minions, the robotic dummies' chests opened up, shooting forth rockets.

"Uh, those might actually pack a punch."

"Agreed. We should focus on dodging those over anything else."

With that plan in motion, the two high ranking heroes began dodging the attacks. However, they didn't notice when the missiles that they had avoided circles back around and aimed themselves at their backs. This resulted with them being caught in a violent explosion, sending them flying into a pile of trash.

"Ow..."

"Hah! Not so cocky now are you! Lets see you get back up from that!"

The mad dummy was shocked when his thought to be defeated opponents did just that, not noticeably worse for wear apart from their slightly singed clothes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sid, Zenko and Chara were watching the fight. One with interest, one with worry, and one with shock.

"YOOO! Did you see that?! They just shook off an explosion like it was nothing! I didn't know humans were that strong!"

"Normally they aren't. My big bro and Seito are professional heroes who protect the weak. They have to be strong. And even among heroes, they're some of the strongest."

"Wow... I hope I can get that strong someday..."

Chara had tuned the two of them out, and was thinking to herself.

**_"That dummy is around a low demon level threat, so it shouldn't be much trouble for the two of them to tank his hits, but there is still the possibility that he could outlast them..."_**

* * *

"WHAT!? HOW?! Arrgh! Whatever! Dummies, keep laying it on them until they can't take it anymore!"

His minions obliged, and began rapidly firing their magical attacks at the two.

Badd looked at Seito as the attacks were approaching, before nodding his head towards the mad dummy, who was cackling a ways away from them. Seito smirked and nodded, before they both broke out into a sprint towards him.

"H-huh? What're you doing...! WAIT, STO-"

At the last second, they veered to the left, the attacks unable to follow them, and ruthlessly pelted the mad dummy with magic pulses and explosions.

"Uh, you think we should help him?"

Seito scoffed. "He's a ghost, he can't die. Worst case scenario his vessel is destroyed, but it's his own fault for attacking us."

As the blast cleared, the mad dummy was shown to be more or less intact, although the explosions had blown part of his head off and his stand was missing.

"Grrrrr…. That's IT! DUMMY MINIONS, LISTEN UP! YOU'RE ALL FIRED! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACES AGAIN!"

As the now Furious dummy finished his rant, his minions slowly shuffled away, wide eyed.

"HAHAHAHAH! I don't need them anyway, I've got knifes!"

Two knives floated up beside him, before rocketing towards Badd and Seito.

Badd just held up his bat to block it, while Seito caught the knife closed palm with an underwhelmed expression.

"Uh... I'm out of knifes."

"Look man, we've obviously won. Just accept it and leave."

"No way! I'm not giving up until I have your souls!"

Just as the mad dummy was about to charge forward at him, he started to get pelted by what looked like water.

"OW! Wh-what is this?! Acid rain? Ugh, forget it! I'm out of here!"

And with that, the mad dummy floated off, grumbling to himself.

"Oh, sorry... I interrupted you didn't I? As soon as you arrived your friend left. Oh no, I just wanted to say hi."

Napstablook showed up in front of the heroes just as the other three were joining them.

Badd frantically shook his hands, worried that the melancholy ghost would break into tears.

"Oh, no. That guy wasn't out friend, he was trying to take our souls! You actually helped us out Napstablook!"

"Oh... well that's a relief. Not that he was trying to take your souls, I mean!"

Badd chuckled. "I get what ya mean, man."

Seito looked at his fellow hero with mild curiosity.

"You know this monster?"

"Yeah, me and Zenko met em back in the ruins. Nice guy, if a bit hard on himself."

"I see. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Napstablook."

"Oh gee... thanks. Well, I better be going. M-maybe you could come with if you want. My house is just a straight path from here. It's ok if you don't want to, no pressure. Well, bye..."

Napstablook floated off before they could give him a response.

* * *

"Let's go hang out with Napstablook! It'd be nice to catch up."

Seito shook his head at Zenko as they walked. "Sorry, but we've wasted enough time already."

as they came into a clearing, they heard a familiar voice coming from their left.

"Damn humans, keep running away from me, making me chase after em instead of fighting like men."

"...On second thought, going to see Napstablook might be a good idea after all."

The group sprinted through the clearing before Undyne could notice them.

* * *

"Yooo, you two were so cool when you were fighting that dummy dude! You took an explosion head on and just brushed it off! And then when you made his own attacks hit him? That was so awesome!"

"Heh, cool your jets kid, it was nothing special."

"Nothing special?! You mean you dudes do stuff like that all the time?"

"Well, when you're a hero, you gotta get into fights to protect the citizens. So yeah, that was a pretty normal occurrence for us."

"Fights like THAT are normal for you?! Life must be pretty eventful up on the surface!"

"...I guess that's one way to put it."

As they were talking, the group came upon a couple of houses that looked like they were ripped out of a Dr. Suess book.

Badd walked up and knocked on the door to the right, before waiting for a response.

After about half a minute, The door creaked open to reveal the cartoonish looking ghost that resided in the house.

"Oh... you actually came. Well, come in. Sorry, but my house isn't really that special."

The group entered the house. If there was one word they could use to describe Napstablook's abode, it would be barren. The first story consisted of a single room, with only a TV, refrigerator, and laptop in it.

"Sorry about the lack of stuff... I just spend most of the time on my computer making music..."

Seito looked surprised at that. "You make music?"

"Well, nothing with vocals or anything... just things I think sound nice. It's just a hobby really. You can listen if you really want to."

Seito gave a genuine smile at the ghost's bashfulness. "I think I just might."

As Seito went over to Napstablook's computer, the ghost floated over to the others.

"Um... I'm sorry there's not much to do here. I have a snail farm out back if you want to look."

Zenko nodded enthusiastically, while Sid shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

Zenko turned to Badd as she was walking out the back door.

"Aren't you coming Badd?"

"Nah, I'm gonna relax for a bit, you go on ahead."

"Oh, ok. Hey guys, wait up!"

Badd laughed, laying down. "This is still so surreal to me..."

* * *

Napstablook came back in after introducing the kids to snail racing, which he was surprised to find out they actually enjoyed, before seeing that Seito was over at the computer tapping his finger rhythmically to whatever he was listening to.

"Huh? Y-you actually like it?"

Seito looked over towards Napstablook, and gave him a smile.

"Of course! This is actually really good! You're not giving yourself enough credit."

"O-oh, well thanks. It's really just a hobby though, I don't know if I could make a career out of it."

"Well, why not? You like doing it right?" At that Napstablook nodded.

"Then there's no reason not to give it a shot!"

"Y-yeah, I guess..."

Napstablook floated over to the computer to look at what Seito was listening to.

"Oh... It's showtime? I made that one for my cousin. He likes stylish and flashy things, so I tried to incorporate it into the track."

"Well, I say you did a pretty good job at it."

Napstablook just blushed as Seito scrolled through the playlist, clicking another track.

"Ah. Spear of Justice. I made that one to reflect Undyne's personality: Extreme and heroic. She's my neighbor you know."

Seito froze up. "Like... next door neighbor?"

"No, she lives about a mile down the way. She tries to be nice, but she scares me sometimes. I don't think she gets that wrestling isn't my thing."

Seito had to stifle a laugh at that. _So even Napstablook views her as a hero. Maybe we can convince her not to kill us after all._

As Seito and Napstablook bonded over music, Badd was thinking.

_I don't know why, but I keep getting this foreboding feeling. Must be something's about to go down soon. Well, as long as the kids stay safe, it shouldn't be too much of a problem._

Chara Floated over to Badd and sat down next to him.

**"What 'ca thinking about?"**

"Eh, just worrying about how we're gonna handle Undyne. She really doesn't seem like the type to talk things out, and I get that. I'm usually like that myself, having my sis around usually mellows me out though."

Chara nodded wordlessly, seeming to be reflecting on something.

**"You know, you guys have aren't actually too bad. I expected the worst, what with you being humans and all, but you've really surprised me. If all humans today are like you, then I might be able to have peace of mind."**

"Trust me, there are some shitty humans out there, but for every one of them, there's usually ten good ones. I just think that you had the unfortunate luck of being around a lot of shitty ones."

Chara looked aimlessly at the wall, reflecting on that.

**"...Maybe."**

The human and the spirit sat there in silence, for a moment.

**"I hope you're right. I've been angry far too long, and that's dangerous for anyone."**

"Yeah, once we get to the surface, you can see for yourself."

Chara chuckled.

**"That'd be great."**

She looked over at Seito, who was smiling at Napstablook, who appeared to be somewhat less melancholy than usual.

**"It really would."**

* * *

**Yes, I had Napstablook compose Undertale's soundtrack, I thought it was a fun little idea.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Huzzah! I have regained enough motivation to write a chapter! Sorry if this one was a bit short. I'm still getting back into the groove of things. **

**I've been playing a lot of video games lately, which takes away a lot of inspiration for some reason, so I apologize for the long wait. Well, on to reviews!**

**Kinakuzi: That will definitely be happening, I plan on making a sequel for the Opm storyline after this is finished. Also, I'm only planning on having the Undertale plot last 4 days at most, so Badd and Seito won't miss anything. **

**sacke110: Thanks for your feedback! I'm glad you like the story!**

**Guest: I do plan on having many of the main Undertale crew become heroes. Haven't decided on their names yet. As for Flowey/Asriel, no spoilers!**

**AmirulAmini: Thanks so much for your support and patience. Luckily, you didn't have to wait much longer. I can't promise when the next chapter will be out, but I hope to finish it quicker than this one.**

**935114daniellol: Thanks for your patience. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I'll try to keep entertaining going forward.**

**Thank you all for your feedback. Don't be afraid to show me your thoughts or ideas. Reviews really help me stay motivated.**

* * *

After making sure the coast was clear, the band of travelers bid Napstablook farewell and continued on their way.

"Y'know, being as much of an introvert as he is, dude was a pretty good host."

"Yeah! Snail racing was kind of boring though. They were way too slow."

Badd laughed. "They're snails Zenko! What'd you expect?"

"I thought they would be fast like the snail in that movie!"

"That was an animated movie Zenko. No snail is that fast."

Zenko pouted, upset that she looked like the dumb one for once.

Seito got the group's attention. "It looks like there's some sort of shop up ahead."

Sid Perked up. "Oh yeah, that's old man Gerson's place. He sells all sorts of trinkets. He's usually more interested in talking than actually making a sale though."

Badd looked a little nervous. "Uh, do you know what his opinions on humans are?"

"He's actually pretty chill about the subject. I thought he'd show at least some animosity towards them seeing how he was in the war and all."

"Wait what?! Wasn't that thousands of years ago?"

"Heh, yeah. I get how that can be confusing. Gerson's species of monster can live for a really long time."

"Oh. Well that makes more sense."

Seito appeared to be thinking. "We could risk asking if he knows about Undyne's whereabouts. However there is the risk that he realizes we're humans and tries to turn us in."

Sid gave the idol a half lidded stare. "Dude. I JUST said he's cool with humans."

Seito blinked. "Oh. Never mind me then."

* * *

Gerson's day, like most. had been rather mundane. No one really ever stopped by his shop, apart from Undyne. Speaking of the captain, she had actually stopped by earlier asking if he'd seen a group of humans. Not that he'd tell her if he had. The war veteran never liked the idea of killing, even if he had done so during the war.

The short exchange with Undyne was why he wasn't really all that surprised when a group of humans strode up to his shop asking about her.

"Well, I'll be darned, it's not often we get a human in our little kingdom, let alone three! And if it isn't little Sid! Gotta be honest, you're one of the last ones I'd expect to see with a group of humans! Er, you did know that they're humans right?"

Sid laughed. "Yes, Gerson. I know they're humans."

Seito was getting rather impatient. or nervous. or maybe both. "I hate to cut the small talk, but we kind of have a certain royal guard with murderous intentions on our tail. It'd be nice if you'd tell us where she is so we can try to avoid her. Sorry for being so rude, but I'm rather anxious at the moment."

Gerson was quiet for a moment. Seito was worried that he had upset the old monster, before he burst out laughing.

"Boy, there's no need to apologize! I'd be the same way were I in your shoes. Undyne passed by here about an hour and a half ago. knowing her, She's probably waiting at the entrance to Hotland to cut you off. I'd say you've got a while before she comes looking for you again."

Badd gave a sigh of relief. "Good. so we have a while to relax."

Gerson gave a small smirk. "Now that you're not under a time crunch, why don't you stay and chat a while? It gets pretty lonely 'round these parts."

Seito gave The turtle monster an unamused stare, but eventually sighed. "Sure, why not?"

"Well thanks sonny, you've made my day! Take a seat! If you've got a question, I'll do my best to answer."

Seito sat on one of the nearby stools, the others following his lead.

"Well, I guess I should ask you about yourself first and foremost."

"Well, there's really not much to say. I bet Sid here already told you about my involvement in the war way back then. Nowadays I teach history At one of the schools in the capital. It sure is easy to teach history when you've lived through so much of it yourself!"

Badd chuckled. "Heh, I guess that's true. History's one of the only things I'm decent at in school."

Zenko gave her brother a light punch. "The reason you do bad in school is because you don't pay any attention big bro!"

Badd huffed. "Well what do you expect? It's all so boring!"

"That doesn't mean you just get to flunk out! Don't you want to get a degree so you can get a job?"

Badd just looked at his little sister. "Zenko, I have one of the best paying jobs already."

"Oh. Yeah. But still!"

Gerson watched the exchange with a smile. "Heh, classic sibling bickering. So, pretty boy, anything else you wanna know?"

"Don't call me that. I was wondering if you know anything about the king. We're trying to get back to the surface, so it'd be nice to know what he's like."

"King Asgore? He's a friendly, happy go lucky kind of guy. Although he is trying to collect human souls to break the barrier. Although I don't think he'd have the heart to hurt a child, Human or no."

Seito breathed a sigh of relief. He really didn't want to have to take the king on, but he could at least take solace in knowing he wouldn't hurt Zenko.

"What about Undyne? Why does she hate humans so much more than others?"

Gerson smiled and shook his head. "You got her all wrong sonny. It's not so much her hatred of humans that's driving her rather than her desire to protect the monsters of the underground and free us from the mountain. Of course she, like most monsters, was raised to believe that humans are evil. At the end of the day though, I'm sure even she could be reasoned with under the right circumstances."

Seito was surprised. The more he heard about the monster stalking them, the more he started to understand her extreme actions. She felt like it was her duty to carve out a bright future for monsterkind, and in her eyes, that future went through their lives.

"Thank you for the information Gerson. I think We'll be on our way now."

"No need to thank me sonny! It was the least I could do for having you take your time to talk to an old geezer like me!"

Seito Gave the old monster a nod in gratitude, before he and the others continued onward.

* * *

"We're lost! I knew it was a bad idea for you to lead the way, bro!"

"Hey, you think you could do better? It's pitch black here!"

The group had entered a tunnel in the path, with only the occasional glowing mushroom to light the way.

"Hey wait! There's a light coming from that way!" It doesn't look like one of those weird mushrooms either!"

They quickened their pace, and quickly emerged into a broader and much lighter area. Said area was not their intended destination, however.

"What. The. Hell."

Badd looked like he was about to have an aneurism.

Zenko was about to pass out from an overload of cuteness.

Seito looked dumbfounded.

Sid looked confused.

Chara was getting ready for a good laugh.

They had a arrived in Temmie village.

* * *

**I didn't add the conversation about the deltarune because It doesn't play a very big role in the story or lore apart from being a prophecy about Frisk. Sorry again for the relatively short chapter, I'll try my Damndest to make the next one longer.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok! It's still not the longest, but it's longer than the last chapter at least! 1,700 words isn't bad. I want to clear a few things up before the chapter starts. **

**One, You might have noticed that I don't have Badd catering to Zenko's every whim. That's because while I do believe that Badd is overbearing, he still has his own free will around Zenko. It's my personal headcanon that when he's not missing something important to her or leaving her unattended, they have a fairly normal brother/sister relationship.**

**Two, I'd like to know, Would you like me to start making longer chapters with longer intervals in-between them, or is the current schedule fine? I only write when I have a room to myself, and I usually pump out one of these 1,000-2,000 word chapters in one night. I might need multiple nights if I'm going to make them longer. I'd just like to know what you'd prefer. The longer length I'm thinking of is somewhere from 5,000 to 8,000 word chapters.**

**Well, that's cleared up, so enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"What the hell am I looking at right now?"

The group of travelers had stumbled upon a small village that seemed to only inhabit a quadruped dog/cat breed of monster with black locks and white fur.

One of the creatures bounded over to them and let out a high pitched "HoI! WelCom To, Tem VillAge!"

Zenko squealed and picked the little creature up. "Oh my god you're soooo cute!"

The little Creature let out a mix between a mew and a bark. "Uwa! Tem Also ThiNk HooMan cutE!"

The others watched the creature with a mix of amusement and confusion.

Badd leaned over to Chara. "Hey... do you know what these... things are?"

Chara snrked. "Yeah, they're Temmies. They're just as smart as any other monster, but their intense excitement makes them kind of... crazy."

Seito looked back over Zenko. The Temmie she had picked up was now on top of her head, batting wildly at her hairpin. "Definitely."

The group walked through the small village, every Temmie waving at them, shouting "HoI My naMe Temmie!"

Sid looked around confused. "I've never seen this place. And I've been through Waterfall a bunch."

Seito shrugged. "Well, it does seem to be rather hidden."

Badd walked up to one of the Temmies and tentatively got it's attention.

"Hey. Uh I was wondering if you could point us in the right direction. We're trying to get to the capital, and we got lost on our way through Waterfall."

"Oh! HeWWo HooMan! If U LoOkinG FoR DirEctioNs, Go To Tem ShoP! Temmie TheRe VeWwy SmArt! KnoW LooooooTs O' ThinGs!"

"Oh. Uh, thanks."

"HaV Fun in Tem VillAge Tall HooMan!"

"...Thanks. I will"

Badd walked back over to the others, looking noticeably disheveled.

"I was just getting used to the idea of monsters being nice. But being downright Adorable?! This is too much to handle man!"

Seito nodded in agreement. "This is... quite the experience for me as well."

Badd shook his head, trying to calm down. "Anyway... that Temmie said that we can get directions at the shop."

Zenko looked a little upset. "Aw, big bro, can't we stay here for a bit? The Temmies are so cute!"

"Sorry Zenko, but we need to get back to the surface as soon as possible. Besides, Undyne won't stay in that one spot forever. She'll come looking for us eventually."

"Awwww! Can I at least take one with me?"

"Zenko, they're living creatures! you can't just take them away from they're home and family."

Zenko pouted. "Fine, but you're buying me a kitten when we get back home."

"...Fine."

Satisfied with her victory, Zenko moved along with the rest of the others and eventually located the 'Tem Shop.'

They waked inside the building to find a Temmie with a yellow and white striped shirt sleeping on the counter, it's tongue slightly lolled out.

"Uh, hello-"

"UWAAA! CUSTOMERS!"

The Temmie jumped up in the air and crashed behind the counter, startled.

"Yowie..."

The Temmie stood up and jumped onto the counter again, noticeably dazed.

"Sorry! Are you alright?"

"Oh yes, Temmie is fine... HOOMAN CUSTOMERS!?"

And just like that, they once again fell off of the counter.

The group winced. That one sounded like it hurt.

"Temmie's okay!"

The Temmie once again got back on the counter, looking a tiny bit bruised.

"What can Temmie do for her hooman customers?"

Badd's eyes widened. "Hey, why don't you talk weird like the other Temmies?"

"Oh! Temmie is fresh out of college! Temmie knows how to speak normal now. Temmie could never break third person speech though."

It was true. The Temmie still had the high pitched voice of the others, but she was talking semi normally.

"Oh, thank god. It was kind of hard to understand the others. No offence to them."

"Temmie understands. Anyway, what are you here to buy? Temmie also will buy things you don't want."

Sid stepped forward. "Actually miss Temmie, we were wondering if you knew how to get to Hotland from here."

"Oh! Well, Temmie has a map she can give you!"

Temmie jumped down behind the counter and began rummaging around. Seito was certain he heard multiple things break. Eventually she came back into view with a map in her paw.

"Here you go! Temmie made lots of maps for travelers who get lost in the dark tunnel."

The map was crudely drawn, but efficient. It showed how many paces to go before turning, as well as what crystals they would see.

"Thanks Temmie!"

"Your welcome! Temmie wishes she could travel like you're doing. She wants to see the underground to figure out what she wants to do in life, but she's nervous about going alone."

Zenko started shaking. The others were worrying she was having a seizure, before she turned to Badd with pleading eyes.

"...Fiiiiine."

"YAY! Temmie, why don't you come with us? Having other people with you would help your fears, wouldn't it?"

"UWAA?! ReAllY? You"Ll TakE Tem WiTh You?! Ahem. Sorry. Temmie still has outbursts when she gets exited. Temmie would love to come with you!"

Seito spoke up. "That's great and all, but what about your shop? Who will run it while you're gone?"

"Oh Right! Bob! Temmie's going on a journey with hoomans! Can you watch her shop while she's gone?"

"Sis, I swear, if this is another one of your jokes... Oh. Alright then."

Another Temmie Jumped up next to The one with the yellow shirt. However, this one's voice wasn't quite as high pitched as the others, and it's hair was cut in a more boyish style. Also he had stubble.

"Thank you brother Bob! See you later!"

Temmie hugged her brother tightly, while the others stared dumbfounded at the rather exasperated Temmie who looked like they worked a horrible 8-7.

"Yeah, uh, see ya sis. I'm gonna need to up my coffee intake..." He muttered that last part.

* * *

The Now expanded band of travelers were standing outside Temmie village, The Temmie going with them getting a send off from her friends.

"Boi Temmie! BriNg SovInieRs!"

"TakE ManY PiCtuRes!"

"Don't die!" Bob called out over the crowd.

"Is he always so pessimistic?" Sid Asked their new companion.

"Yep!" Temmie responded jovially.

"Bye Friends! Temmie will miss you!"

Seito looked at his wristwatch. "Well, we should get going. We don't want to waste much time."

* * *

With Temmie's help, the group was out of the dark cave fairly quickly. Temmie had taken to riding on Zenko's head given that her legs were too short for her to get very far on her own.

After walking for a fair distance, They came upon a bridge.

"Careful. The Bridge looks slick with water. Be careful not to fall." Seito warned everybody.

About halfway across, Sid noticed something on the other side of the bridge.

"Uh, guys, Don't look now but... wh-whoa!"

Halfway through his sentence he started stumbling, the bridge being too slippery for him to keep a steady foothold without arms to balance him.

"H-help!"

Just as he slipped off, he felt two hands grab onto him.

Badd and Undyne were kneeling off the bridge, Pulling Sid back to safety.

As soon as he was safe, his two saviors stood up and glared at each other. Sid and Zenko started to get nervous that a fight would break out then and there, before Undyne spoke up.

"Go home kid, it's not safe here. As for you, we'll finish this up ahead."

After uttering those foreboding words, Undyne stepped back, walking away.

"H-hey guys. That was actually pretty scary. I think I'm gonna head home. My folks are probably worried about me anyway. It was fun getting to know you though! Good luck with Undyne! She's awesome, so I'm sue you'll be able to work something out with her."

Badd smiled. "It's probably for the best. Things might get kind of intense. It was nice having you though kid."

Sid smiled, before he turned and walked back toward Snowdin.

"Temmie didn't know Undyne was so scary!"

Zenko pat Temmie to reassure her. "She can be, but I'm sure things will work out. Seito can probably talk it out with her. I would say my bro too, but he's not very good with words."

"Zenko! Stop making me sound like an idiot!"

* * *

As the group approached a Mountain with a tunnel through it, they noticed Undyne standing at the top. She had removed her helmet, and her long red ponytail was flowing in the wind She was a fish monster, her head covered in blue scales and two fins were protruding from the sides of it She wore an eyepatch over one eye, which Badd had to admit was kind of badass.

"...What the hell is your deal?"

"...What?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! What was your reason for saving that kid, huh?"

"He's our friend. We couldn't just let him fall."

"Bullshit. I bet you just saved him in an attempt to lower my guard. Well, I've got news for you, it's not gonna work on me! And you, pretty boy."

"Why does everyone down here call me that?!"

"You reattached your fucking arm! I didn't even think humans could do that!"

"Well, most can't. I'm a special case."

"Not the point. Alphys made me think humans were cool, with their giant robots and awesome swordsmen. But you just kept running away instead of fighting honorably! And you even brainwashed Papyrus! How could you! Well, I'm stopping you right here, right now! No more running away, no more mind games. This ends here!"

Undyne suddenly jumped off the peak of the mountain and landed feet first in front of the tunnel, blocking their path.

Badd sighed. "I don't think this will end without conflict."

Chara groaned, before uttering: **"Undyne attacks!"**

* * *

**I'd like to thank King-Dorado For the suggestion to have one of the Temmies come along with the group. It was actually the first review I ever got! So, double thanks to them!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey there! sorry that this chapter took a while to get out. School started back up again, so I've been preoccupied with that. I apologize that it's a little short, but this was meant to be a chapter dedicated the the battle with Undyne. Now, on to reviews!**

**AmirulAmani: Thanks for your feedback! I think I'll stick to keeping my chapters on the shorter side for now, but I might make it a mission to post longer ones during holiday breaks.**

**Gaster: This story's Chara had a soul of Determination, but it wasn't strong enough to save and load on her own.**

**A guest: Probably around the same level as Seito's. I'm not using LV to gauge strength in this story, it's only used to quantify how much one has killed, and nothing else.**

**935114daniellol: Glad you're enjoying it. **

**Marce98: Thanks! hope you'll stick around!**

**Anon: Glad your so exited.**

* * *

Undyne thrust her spear towards Badd's neck at alarming speed. The Bat wielding hero barely managed to react in time to duck under the weapon.

"Heh, nice reflexes! But let's see how you handle this!"

Badd and Seito were suddenly encased in a box made of spears that had sprung up from below them. The all to familiar sound of Undyne's energy spears forming sounded from above them. They looked up to see a shower of spears cascading towards them. With so little room to dodge, they had to maneuver their bodies just right to avoid the pointy objects.

"Tch." Badd grunted, a Spear nicking him in the shoulder.

Eventually, the rain of spears stopped, and the spears encasing the heroes dissipated. Undyne wasted no time in rushing back in to confront them once more.

"Come on Undyne! We really don't want to fight you!"

"You think pretending to beg for your lives will make me lower my guard? Not a chance!"

"No! Ugh, that's not what I meant! We don't want to fight you because we don't want anyone to end up hurt! Regardless of who wins this fight, Someone won't have a happy ending!"

"You think you human scum are at all deserving of something like a 'happy ending'?! You snatched us monster's future away and forced us down into this hell!"

Seito was trying to think of something, anything, that would end this confrontation peacefully. "I know that our ancestors did that to you, and for that, we apologize. We're trying to make it right. We want to break the barrier and give you your rightful freedom!"

For a quarter of a second, a flash of doubt flickered in Undyne's eye before she hardened her gaze.

"You think your lies and mind games will work on me human? You say you want to break the barrier and set monsters free? Then hand over your soul right now. All we need are two more before the barrier can finally be broken."

"Hey Seito. I don't think she's gonna listen."

"Unfortunately, I'm inclined to agree. Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way. Again."

Undyne flung herself at Badd once more, two of them dealing and blocking blows so quickly that to Zenko and Temmie, it looked like a blur of motion.

Seito ran up and broke Undyne off as soon as Badd messed up a block. Undyne however, was prepared for this. She thrust her palm out in front of The handsome hero, a bright green glow emanating from his soul.

"What the- I can't move!"

"Hah, that's right human! It's my signature ability! If I can get close enough to a target, I can render them utterly immobile! However, their soul manifests as a shield to protect them. It requires a lot of focus, so I can't keep it up for too long at a time."

"Uh, why did you tell us all of that? We can easily use that to our advantage."

"I may hate you humans, but I'm an honorable warrior. I don't use cheap tricks without explaining them."

"...Fair enough."

"Now, let's see you block this!"

A ton of spears came hurtling towards Seito from multiple directions at breakneck speeds. However, with his natural perceptive eye, he was able to block them all successfully.

"Was that all?"

just as he finished saying that, a yellow spear came hurtling towards his face. Seito raised his soul shield to block, but right as the spear was about to hit him, it bound over his head and embedded itself in his back.

"Agh! That was a dirty move."

"What? You were handling things so well, I thought I'd up the ante a bit."

It was at that point that Undyne couldn't keep her focus any longer, and dropped her hold on Seito's soul.

"Alright! let's get back to it! Give it everything you've got!"

* * *

Zenko and Temmie were hiding behind one of the nearby boulders watching the fight play out.

"Whoa! Undyne must be really strong is she's managing to take both big bro and Mr. Seito on at the same time!"

"Yeah! Undyne's the strongest monster in the underground outside of king Asgore. But she's being a big meanie today, and Temmie doesn't like that."

"Yeah... Hopefully Badd and Seito can convince her to stop fighting..."

* * *

Undyne was a much better fighter than Badd had originally anticipated. Then again, he supposed Chara's analysis didn't take fighting skill into account. He'd been stabbed a few times in the arms and legs, and had taken a rather brutal kick to his right side. As such, his fighting spirit was starting to kick in.

"Heh, had enough human? Once I deal with your friend, you'll be easy pickings!"

Badd grit his teeth and dashed towards Undyne at speeds she wasn't expecting. He slammed his bat into her midsection, taking the breath out of her despite her armor. The female warrior went flying into the mountain at breakneck speeds.

"Alright! Let's go! Killer move! Pumped up Explosive Strike!"

Badd Slammed his bat into Undyne with quite literal explosive power. She went Flying off into the distance, the mountain crumbling to pieces behind her.

"Badd! What the Hell?! That could've killed her!"

"Chara said she was a dragon. That couldn't have killed her... Could it?"

**"Don't worry, she's alive, but very injured. There's no way she can continue fighting."**

Everyone sighed in relief, Before heading off to find the downed monster.

* * *

"DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!"

Undyne Righted herself, albeit slowly. That human's power suddenly got much stronger for seemingly nom reason! Was it because she provoked him? No, that couldn't be it.

The sound of running footsteps snapped her out of her musings. They were here.

"What the hell are you made of?! No human I've ever heard of was that strong! How'd your power spike so suddenly."

Badd shrugged. "Determination."

Undyne stared blankly at him for a moment, before she began to chuckle. Soon that chuckling turned into full blown laughter.

"Of course! Alphys told me that humans were determined."

Undyne slowly got back to her feet, clearly struggling to even stay up.

"Undyne, Come on, please stop. You're in no condition to continue fighting."

"But I'm determined too!" Undyne roared. Small sparks of red energy started crackling around her, cantered around where her soul was.

Badd's blood suddenly ran cold. Undyne's legs were wavering, as if they were incorporeal.

"Come on, Undyne, Please! If you keep pushing yourself, You'll die!"

"Determined to end this RIGHT NOW!"

Spears sprung forth and fired themselves at Badd and Seito. However, they were much slower than before, and their points looked significantly duller.

"Undyne, snap out of it! You don't really want to die for some petty form of pride, do you?! Think about all the people who care about you! Think about all the people who look up to you!"

Undyne finally seemed to snap out of her trance.

"Papyrus... Alphys... Asgore... What am I-"

And with that, Undyne fell into an unceremonious heap on the floor, her legs finally reforming themselves.

"Oh thank GOD."

It was then that Badd's phone started ringing. Recognizing the number, he picked it up.

"HEY! HOW'S IT GOING? I WAS JUST THINKING, YOU GUYS, ME, AND UNDYNE SHOULD ALL HANG OUT SOMETIME! I THINK YOU'D MAKE GREAT PALS!"

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Next time, the crew go to Undyne's house to patch her up and hopefully befriend her in the process. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey, What's up? This chapter has a rather abrupt ending, but I just couldn't think of a good way to end it. I really don't got much to say this time around, so on with the chapter!**

* * *

"Hey, Papyrus... Now's probably not a good time for this."

"AH, YOU'RE BUSY. I EXPECTED AS SUCH! I WAS SIMPLY INFORMING YOU OF MY IDEA SO THAT WE COULD MAKE PLANS!"

"No, that's not it. We're... with Undyne right now. She's... sorta knocked out."

"OH DEAR. IT APPEARS YOU HAVE ALREADY FOUGHT. I WAS HOPING THAT YOU'D GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER THROUGH WORDS INSTAID OF VIOLENCE, BUT I WAS TOO LATE."

Papyrus's voice suddenly turned more serious than Badd had ever heard him.

"SHE'S ALRIGHT, ISN'T SHE?"

"Yeah. Don't worry Paps, She'll be fine. We should probably bring her back to her house though. You can meet us there if you want."

"OH, I'M ALREADY THERE! I WAS WAITING FOR UNDYNE TO RETURN SO WE COULD HAVE OUR TRAINING SESSION!"

"Perfect! Well, we should probably start heading there. See you in a bit."

Badd hung up his phone and looked towards his downed opponent.

"Y'know, gotta give her props. She took one of my pumped up killer moves head on and didn't even fall unconscious. Not even many dragons can say that."

Badd went to pick Undyne up, deciding for a moment which way to carry her. He decided that she'd probably be less embarrassed if he carried her over his shoulder than bridal style.

"Huh, she's heavier than I thought she'd be."

Seito gave his fellow hero a deadpan look. "She's wearing over a hundred pounds of armor Badd."

"Oh yeah."

Seito walked over to Zenko and Temmie.

"Your brother seems a little preoccupied, do you want me to carry you?"

Zenko looked up to her idol with stars in her eyes. "Yeah! Of course!"

"Hey Temmie, Mr. Seito and my bro run pretty fast, so brace yourself."

"OK! Temmie will be- UWAAAA!"

* * *

"We're here!"

Temmie poked her head out from behind Zenko.

"Humans t-too fast..."

"I told you to brace yourself Temmie."

"How was Temmie supposed to know that humans would be faster than the river person's boat!?"

"Yeah... my bad. Probably should of let you know that they run at about eighty miles per hour."

"OH HO! SO YOU HAVE ARRIVED! AND QUITE FAST AS WELL!"

"Yeah, hey Papyrus, where's the door to this place?"

Badd was looking at Undyne's house stumped. Her place of residence looked like an angry fish, with the windows being the eyes and fins sticking out of the side of the structure.

"AH! YOU SIMPLY PUCH THIS BUTTON HERE!"

Papyrus pushed what Badd thought was a doorbell, and suddenly the teeth in front of the house opened up, revealing the interior.

"Ok, that's a badass design."

"INDEED! UNDYNE HAS A TASTE FOR THESE SORT OF THINGS."

Badd went inside and set Undyne on a chair.

"So, should we try and wake her up, or...?"

"USUALLY, WHEN UNDYNE IS TIRED FROM BATTLING OR FROM INJURIES, SHE SPLASHES HERSELF WITH WATER TO WAKE HERSELF UP. WHY DON'T YOU TRY THAT?"

"That... makes way more sense than it should."

Seito was already grabbing a cup and filling it with water by the time Badd finished his sentence.

"Is there any certain way that we should apply the water or-"

"Of fer gods sake."

Badd grabbed the water from Seito and crudely splashed it over Undyne's face.

Seito gave his partner a disapproving glare, before they heard a groan.

"Damn it... what the hell was that human made of?"

Papyrus stepped forward and motioned for the others to get out of her line of sight.

"AH! YOU'RE AWAKE!"

"Papyrus? I thought I was fighting the humans? What happened? Why am I back in my house?"

"AH, WELL YOU SEE..."

"Argh! this doesn't make sense! If they beat me, then I should be dead! Did they think I was dead and leave me, only for you to find me?"

"UM, UNDYNE, PLEASE LET ME EXPLAIN. YOU SEE, THE HUMANS BOUGHT YOU HERE UNCONCIOUS AND HELPED WAKE YOU UP! WASN'T THAT NICE OF THEM?"

Papyrus motioned over to the others, who were standing awkwardly by the doorway.

Undyne's eye started to twitch, before she adopted the most strained smile anyone had ever seen.

"Papyrus, why are the humans in MY HOUSE?"

The aforementioned skeleton looked awkwardly around the room.

"WELL, WHY DON'T YOU ASK THEM YOURSELF?"

Zenko, surprisingly, was the first to speak.

"Um, miss Undyne? You fell unconscious after my big brother whacked you through a mountain, sorry about that by the way, and we brought you back to your house to make sure you were ok. Papyrus was here waiting for his training lesson, so he helped us out."

Undyne looked her for a while, unresponsive. Eventually, she sighed.

"Damn me and my weakness to children. Leave brat. I don't want to see you or the others ever again, got it?"

Zenko looked very upset at that, but was unsurprised that Undyne wasn't giving them a chance.

Undyne huffed. _It's not like I even need to deal with them myself. They're too naïve to hurt anyone and Asgore should make short-_

"DARN! WHAT A SHAME! I UNDYNE, I WAS HOPING YOU COULD BEFRIEND THE HUMANS! BUT I GUESS... I OVERESTIMATED YOU! YOU'RE JUST NOT UP TO THE CHALLENGE!"

Undyne's eye snapped open. "What?! Challenge? Really Papyrus? You think I can't make friends with a group of punks like that?!"

Undyne pointed aggressively towards Zenko and the others.

"Listen up humans! I'm not done with you yet! I'm gonna befriend the hell out of you!"

Seito furrowed his brow. Really? That's all it took? issuing friendship as a form of challenge? In hindsight, that was probably a valid idea, given Undyne's competitive attitude, but that seemed too easy.

"In fact, We're not just gonna be friends. We're gonna be, BESTIES. I'll make you like me so much, you won't be able to think about anything else! Fuhuhuhu! It's the perfect revenge!"

The group had rather mixed reactions. Zenko and Temmie looked ecstatic, Badd looked completely lost, Seito was still trying to piece together the complete 180 in Undyne's attitude, and Chara was laughing her ass off.

After her sudden outburst, Undyne adopted a more relaxed look. "Have a look around. Papyrus and I will get you something to drink."

Badd shook himself out of his stupor. "Uh, yeah. Alright."

Zenko walked over to the corner and spotted a big black piano.

"Whoah! Undyne, you play piano?! That's awesome.

The fish warrior smirked. "Hell yeah, kid. The piano's the best! No other instrument can hope to compare!

"Do you mind if I play it a bit? I've been to a piano recital or two."

"Knock yourself out. But hey, you break my piano, I break you. Got it?"

Zenko noticed Badd glaring a hole through Undyne's head as soon as she finished that sentence. Rolling her eyes at her brother's overprotective nature, she nodded in understanding.

Undyne went and stripped her armor off, setting it back up on it's rack. She was wearing much more casual attire underneath, dressed in a pair of jeans and a tank top.

Badd Noticed something behind the front door that sparked his curiosity. "Whoa! That's a huge sword! Where'd you get that, it looks awesome!"

"Heh, glad you're impressed. While humans suck, their history... kinda rules. Case in point: This giant sword! According to Alphys' history books, humans used to wield swords up to ten times their size, right?"

Seito chuckled. "Well, I don't know about that, but Badd and I do happen to know a pretty strong swordsman."

"Yeah. Kamikaze, better known by his moniker Atomic Samurai, is the world's strongest swordsman. He's the only person to ever be able to use his signature technique, Atomic Slash. It's a move where he swings his blade 100 times in under a second, completely demolishing his opponents."

Undyne was left speechless for a moment, before she broke out into a wide grin.

"This guy sounds awesome! Sucks that he's a human, or else I'd love to meet him!"

"Why do you hate humans so much anyway? You know, like, even more than most other monsters."

"Cuz you assholes attacked our race for no reason and trapped us under this mountain with no way to escape?"

Seito sighed. _Guess she just takes that more personally than most of the others._

"Look, we get it. Our ancestors were huge assholes. But we're going to try and make it right. We want to break you guys out of here so you can live on the surface again."

Undyne scoffed. "And just how do you plan on doing that?"

Badd spoke up. "I have no fuckin clue. But what I do know is that we're gonna do it, and nothing is gonna stop us."

Undyne was surprised, to say the least. The human's voice held so much conviction, despite not having a plan. She almost believed him based on his voice alone.

"Heh, well good luck with that. If by some miracle you do manage to break the barrier, I guess it means I'm wrong about you humans. But for now, I think you're all pricks."

Badd smirked. "Well, I can't wait to prove you wrong then."

Undyne just scoffed. The three of them sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, before Undyne shot up.

"Wait a minute! Papyrus!"

"YEEEESSS?"

"You're cooking lesson is supposed to start right now! And since the humans are here, They'll have to have it with us!"

Undyne suddenly backflipped behind Zenko, who was playing the piano, and plucked her up before jumping into the kitchen.

"Alright humans! Nothing has bought Papyrus and I closer than cooking! Which means if you join in, We'll become closer than you can ever imagine! Fuhuhuhuhu! Scared? We're gonna be best friends!"

Seito sweatdropped. "She really doesn't do anything halfway, does she?"

Badd smiled, walking into the kitchen. "Nope, and I can get behind that."

As they entered the kitchen, they were greeted to the sight of Papyrus pitching vegetables at Undyne like baseballs, which she caught and laid on the counter.

"Alright! It's time for step one! Making the sauce! You!" She shouted, pointing at Badd. "Envision these vegetables as your worst enemy! Now, Pound them to dust with your bat!"

"Uh, I thought we were cooking."

"We are! Now quit standing around and get to smashing!"

Shrugging, Badd Picked up a tomato and whacked it with his bat, spraying it's contents all over the counter and wall.

"Yeah! I'm into it!"

Undyne brought her fist down on the rest of the vegetables, utterly demolishing both them and that section of the counter.

Seito watched the carnage before him with wide eyes. He turned to Papyrus for an explanation.

"AH, WELL, UNDYNE DOES SPEND QUITE A BIT ON HOUSE REPAIRS."

"Great job team! Uh, we'll just scrape this into a bowl later. Now, to boil the noodles! Homemade noodles are the best! But I just buy store brand! They're the cheapest!"

"Oh oh! Let me put them in!"

"Sure thing kid. All or nothing!"

Zenko ripped the noodles out of the box, throwing them, and then the box itself, into the pot fiercely. Temmie jumped off of Zenko's head and stomped on the noodles for good measure.

"Yeah! I love it! Now to stir!" Undyne materialized a spear and slammed it into the pot, dentin and warping it.

"Now for the most important part! Papyrus! it's time to turn up the heat!"

"OH BOY!"

Papyrus ran over to the stove and turned the knob.

"Hotter!"

The flames engulfed the pot.

"Hotter, damn it!"

The fire overtook the stove.

"HOTTER!"

The fire reached the ceiling.

"Wait, Papyrus, that's too hot! Turn it down a bit."

Papyrus revealed the stove knob in his hand. "ONE PROBLEM. I CAN'T!"

Undyne sighed. "Time to call the fire department again."

* * *

Luckily, the fire department got to Undyne's house before the fire got too out of control.

"Heh, man Papyrus. No wonder no one will eat what we cook."

"UNDYNE, FAILIURE IS THE FIRST STEP ON THE ROAD TO SUCCESS! I HAVE BEEN GETTING BETTER AT COOKING EVERY DAY!"

Undyne let out a laugh. "Hey, you know what? I actually had fun. Maybe you humans aren't too bad after all."

"Heh, glad you approve of us."

Seito looked over to Undyne's now fire free house. "It was rather funny to see just how much chaos you could cause by cooking."

"Yeah. Here, you know what? Here's my number. Give me a call if you need help with anything."

Zenko took the slip of paper and handed it to Badd. "Thanks Undyne!"

"No prob kid. And hey, Badd and Seito was it? If you get the chance, swing by Waterfall sometime. I'd love to have a spar or two with you. It's not every day that I find someone who can keep up with me."

Papyrus pouted "WHAT ABOUT ME?"

"You're getting there, Papyrus, but you still need a little more training before I can feel comfortable going all out against you."

Badd gave her a thumbs up. "You got it."

"Hey, you're heading to Hotland next, right? You'll be seeing Alphys there. Tell her I said hi."

"Will do. Well, we should be going. That was fun, see you guys!"

Papyrus and Undyne waved to the group as they headed off towards the next leg of their journey.

* * *

**Random note, but I think I'm gonna bump my word minimum up to 1.5k per chapter, cuz I feel the last couple before this one were a little too short.**


End file.
